I'm Not The Only One
by asisten madjikan shim-jung
Summary: Sekuel "Teenage Dream", setelah 2 tahun mochi-kun hidup bersama Changmin dan berpikir "Siapalah saya? Diakuinya sebagai pasangan hidup saja tidak". Jadi bagaimana Yunho dan Changmin mempertahankan hubungan mereka? (TVXQ-ChangHo alias Changmin!seme& Yunho!uke. Hurt-comfort-fluff/NC-17/AU)
1. Chapter 1

**I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE**

By asisten madjikan shim-jung

* * *

 **Pairing: ChangHo alias MinHo alias Changmin!seme & Yunho!uke**

bittersweet-hurt/comfort-fluff/NC-17

Note 1: Silahkan membaca "Teenage Dream" terlebih dulu, tapi kalau mau baca ini langsung boleh-boleh aja sih asalkan bisa nyambung hehehe~

Note 2: Jangan tanya kenapa Yunho jadi uke apalagi nyuruh saia switch role mereka. Kalau mau komen dibaca dulu sampe akhir, kalo udah selesai baca jangan lupa komen ahahahaha~

Enjoy~

* * *

 **I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE**

 **CHAPTER 1**

.

.

.

.

 **2 tahun kemudian**

.

.

.

.

" _Welcome home, love. It's our home...our life."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Yunho mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali hingga menyadari itu hanya mimpi. Tapi kenapa hanya mimpi? Walau itu pernah terjadi sih tapi rasanya begitu jauh.

2 tahun itu terasa begitu cepat tapi juga jauh dari jangkauan.

Setelah menghela nafas panjang, Yunho duduk di tepian ranjang. Tentu saja, ranjangnya dengan Changmin. Matanya memindai seluruh ruangan, seolah-olah tidak pernah berada di situ sebelumnya, padahal ini kamar yang sudah ditempatinya 2 tahun. Bahkan terlalu banyak cerita yang sudah terjadi di sini bersama orang yang dicintainya.

Orang yang dicintainya?

Yunho melirik space di sebelahnya. Tentu saja tidak ada, seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, hingga tak ingat lagi kapan tidur berdua.

Dengan mendesah berat, Yunho beranjak keluar kamar untuk mengambil segelas air di dapur. Meminumnya sambil melihat tumpukan majalah di meja makan. Dia sudah dapat menebak kenapa banyak benda itu, karena di dalamnya ada saja artikel atau pemotretan Changmin. Yunho membuka-bukanya asal sambil berpikir apa saja yang sudah terjadi 2 tahun ini.

2 tahun terhitung sejak Changmin melamarnya di Gwangju. Di depan sekolah mereka dulu.

Ada foto-foto Changmin berpose di London, lalu ada yang sekedar di studio, masih ada yang versi di Paris bahkan berfoto saja mesti ke Hawaii. Tak ada satupun kegiatan itu yang menyertakan semakin mendesah berat, merasakan migrain menyerang kepalanya.

Yunho mencari obat yang sudah dihapalnya berada di mana dan menenggaknya. Untung jam kerjanya agak siang jadi kini bisa rebahan di sofa dulu sambil menyetel isinya berita tapi toh yang seliweran adalah iklan yang dibintangi Changmin. Pindah channel ada MV-nya. Yunho melempar remote itu menghantam TV tak peduli Changmin pernah menggerutu membelinya karena terlalu mahal.

Changmin is a trend now. He is the trend itself. Hot item.

Yunho ingat jelas awalnya.

Dalam semalam Changmin mendadak terkenal seantero negeri karena refleksnya di variety show. Meski sudah beberapa episode ikut variety show itu namun hanya karena satu episode saja langsung melejitkan namanya seperti roket. Hanya karena Changmin refleks menolong guest wanita, menggantikannya jatuh padahal kakinya sendiri sakit karena terkilir saat itu.

Yunho tahu benar kalau Changmin memang pria yang baik dan penuh perhatian.

Itu adalah hal sangat biasa tapi dianggap luar biasa.

Dulu tak banyak yang meliriknya sebagai penyanyi solo mantan idol group hingga membuatnya mencari kesempatan dengan ikut variety show, karena peruntungannya di dunia akting tak menggembirakan. Lalu refleksnya itu membuatnya mendapat imej "cutie angel boy". Penampilan dingin tapi sebenarnya perhatian dan seperti anak-anak saat tersenyum dan sedikit witty. Agensinya yang semula hampir angkat tangan akhirnya berbalik mendukung penuh karirnya.

Selama 2 tahun itu hanya comeback menyanyi satu kali yang tak terlalu sukses. Jadi Yunho yang semula berpikir akan selalu bersama Changmin harus menerima timnya lebih sering mengurus penyanyi lain.

Popularitas itu tak mengubah diri Changmin tapi menggerogoti kehidupan pribadinya.

Kehidupan mereka.

Yunho beranjak dari sofa dan menyobek halaman yang membuat foto Changmin dan membiarkannya berserakan di meja makan. Merobeknya hingga jadi kecil-kecil kemudian beranjak menyiapkan diri untuk berangkat kerja.

.

.

.

.

"Ah, aku kangen dengan Yunho-ssi."

Changmin menghentikan kegiatannya membaca jadwal untuk besok dan menoleh menatap manajernya itu. "Kamu bilang apa?"

"Sejak kamu terkenal begini rasanya sudah lama aku tidak bertemu Yunho. Kamu tahu kan dulu aku lumayan sering ngobrol dengannya. Eh, kalian baik-baik saja kan? Kamu kan jarang pulang."

Pertanyaan itu seketika membuat Changmin nge-blank lalu hanya bisa tersenyum pahit.

Manajer-ssi tampak menyadari ucapannya itu. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud mencampuri..."

"It's okay hyung. Everything is okay."

Changmin tahu itu adalah pengharapan, bukan kenyataan.

Kenyataan, yang sudah diduganya, adalah sobekan majalah bergambar dirinya yang berserakan di meja makan saat ia pulang.

Meja makan jelek yang dibeli Yunho untuk mengganti yang sebelumnya mereka pakai untuk bercinta.

Changmin menghela nafas tanpa menyentuh sobekan kertas itu dan langsung mengecek kamar. Yunho tidak ada, seperti dugaannya. Jadi Changmin memutuskan menelepon.

"Kamu tidak pulang?"

Bahkan tak perlu saling mengucapkan "yoboseyo". Ya, sudah selelah itu.

"Kamu sekarang di rumah?"

Meski risih karena seolah-olah tak berhak untuk menginjakkan kaki di rumah sendiri tapi Changmin memaksakan diri menjawab "iya" selembut mungkin. "Kamu dimana?"

"Aku nginep di studio."

Changmin memijit dahinya menahan emosi yang mulai merambat ke kepalanya. "Kita sudah lama tidak ketemu dan besok aku sudah harus terbang ke Hong Kong."

"Lalu?"

"Kamu tidak ingin tidur denganku?"

"Apakah kalau kamu pulang maka aku harus selalu ada? Harus menyambut dan mengantarmu dan menunggumu selama kamu pergi?"

"Bukan begitu mochi-kun...kamu tahu kan..."

"Aku tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu."

Changmin mengatupkan bibirnya kaku. Ini bukan pertamakalinya terjadi namun rasanya dia tetap tak terbiasa. Tetap menyakitkan dan semakin hari semakin sakit saja. "I miss you Mochi-kun..."

"Besok dan besoknya aku ada di rumah tapi kurasa kamu tidak ada di sana walau sekangen apapun denganku kan."

 _Orang itu luar biasa pedas memang, jauh melebihi dirinya, jika sengaja ingin melakukannya._

"Yunho..." Changmin merasakan energinya makin habis. "Aku tidak ingin bertengkar, aku hanya ingin kita bersama saat ini. Aku ingin menjemputmu di studio kalau saja masih punya tenaga but I'm so damn tired. Please..."

"Kalau begitu segeralah tidur."

Hanya itu dan Changmin tetap tak mendapati Yunho di sampingnya keesokan harinya.

.

.

.

.

Changmin sudah pasrah karena ini yang kesekian kalinya.

Namun rasanya seluruh darahnya habis ketika matanya melihat seonggok cincin di meja sebelah ranjang. Cincin yang tak pernah dilepas Yunho sejak dia berikan sebulan setelah melamarnya di depan sekolah mereka dulu.

Dalam pahitnya kopi tanpa gula yang sengaja dibuatnya demikian untuk menghalau semua pikiran buruk, Changmin merasakan kenangan itu kembali menerpanya. Seperti ombak yang menerjangnya hinggga terjatuh di pasir pantai lalu menyeretnya ke kedalaman.

Dia bisa berenang tapi rasanya begitu sulit.

.

.

.

.

 _Dua bulan setelah pulang dari Gwangju itu semua berjalan normal meski kesibukan masih tinggi. Changmin sudah seminggu mengambil cincin yang dipesannya khusus dan masih berpikir bagaimana caranya memberikannya. Bagaimanapun ia ingin membuat Yunho terkesan padanya setelah kejadian itu. Ia melewatkan banyak momen hanya karena mendadak kelu untuk memberikannya._

 _Changmin hanya berpikir mungkin akan tiba sendiri saat yang pas ketika menelepon Yunho untuk mengajaknya makan usai latihan. Tak ada yang curiga karena Yunho sengaja pulang terakhir dan Changmin menyambanginya di studio. Mereka memutuskan makan di kedai biasa saja setelah lama berdebat dengan kata "terserah"._

" _Dan kamu hanya memakai jaket tipis seperti itu? Ini mulai masuk musim dingin dan kamu itu gampang flu." Changmin tak menutupi nada kesalnya, sering mengingatkan manusia satu ini tapi selalu dilupakan._

" _Ya kupikir udaranya tidak jadi sedingin ini, lagipula aku kan banyak bergerak."_

" _Memangnya ngefek? Kompor saja juga dingin kalau sudah tidak dinyalakan."_

 _Yunho hanya manyun dikomplain saat menyetir mobil Changmin begini. Akhirnya sebagai partner hidup yang baik dan ogah repot kalau nanti ada yang flu, Changmin memberikan coatnya pada Yunho. "Tenang, aku ada cadangan jaket di sini," jawab Changmin sebelum ditanya._

 _Benar saja kata Changmin, Yunho merasakan badannya agak gemetar diterpa dingin. Ia mengetatkan coat itu di tubuhnya sementara Changmin memesan makanan._

 _Mereka memilih meja di pojokan dan olo sudah tengah malam jadi pengunjungnya tak terlalu banyak, tampaknya hanya pria paruh baya pulang kerja yang tak tahu Changmin itu artis._

" _Gila, dingin banget!"_

" _Nah kan...makanya, kubilang apa."_

" _Arasso chagiya."_

 _Changmin langsung mengernyitkan alisnya. "Oh no...please..."_

" _You like it! Tidak usah gengsi, akui saja," Yunho makin semangat menggodanya dan Changmin langsung menenggak soju-nya. "Pipimu saja sudah merah begitu."_

" _Yah...ini karena soju! Seperti mukamu tidak merah saja habis minum soju."_

 _Yunho terkekeh melihat usaha Changmin mengelak dari gombalannya. Sudah lama tidak begini. Namun tawanya surut saat Changmin menyodorinya soju, sedikit sekali sebenarnya, dan menatapnya._

" _Kamu kedinginan kan? Minum saja sedikit, tidak apa-apa."_

 _Bujukan itu nyaris berhasil meruntuhkan tekad Yunho untuk tidak minum olo si. Alasan lambungnya bermasalah tapi sebenarnya ada alasan lain yang belum diungkapkannya._

" _Tidak usah. Kwenchana." Yunho memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku coat untuk menghangatkan tangan. Ia merasakan ada kotak kecil dan mengeluarkannya karena penasaran. "Apa ini?"_

 _Changmin yang sedang menyendok makanannya langsung membelalak kaget dan refleks berpikir untuk meraihnya. Namun terlambat._

 _Yunho sudah membukanya dan membeku melihat cincin di dalamnya._

 _Changmin pasrah hanya bisa merutuki diri sendiri dan memilih bersikap jaim. Takut hilang membuatnya terus mengantonginya kemana-mana dan lupa tak memindahnya saat memberikan coat-nya tadi. Matanya kini lekat memandangi ekspresi Yunho, dan merekamnya dengan ponselnya._

 _Keterkejutan Yunho lebih lama dari dugaannya._

 _Changmin memasang ekspresi ini-kejutan-yang-kusiapkan-untukmu-apakah-kamu-menyukainya?_

" _Itu untukmu. Kamu menyukainya?"_

.

.

.

.

Changmin menatap layar ponselnya yang memutar ulang adegan itu. Mata dan senyum itu saat menjawab dengan anggukan. Ia ingat rekaman itu berhenti ketika memakaikan cincin itu pada jari Yunho yang begitu disukainya.

Lalu hatinya seperti tergores lagi. Genggaman tangannya saat ini tak lebih sakit dibanding hatinya.

Hingga kini Yunho tidak diberitahunya bahwa malam itu murni tanpa sengaja dan kopinya tak mampu menghalangi air matanya menggenang.

Dia yang selalu membuat hati tak menentu meski 2 tahun selalu bersama.

.

.

.

.

"Aku masih belum bertemu dengannya di rumah." Changmin berkeluh kesah pada Kyuhyun sambil mengaduk-aduk jajangmyun di kantin agensinya. Bahkan harus pesan antar jajangmyun karena moodnya yang buruk mendadak menginginkan itu padahal di kantin tidak ada.

"Berapa hari?"

Changmin terdiam beberapa detik untuk berpikir. "Entahlah, aku disorientasi hari. Rasanya seperti sudah...entahlah."

Kyuhyun hanya menatapnya prihatin. Sebenarnya lelah beberapa bulan dicurhati hal sama, tapi mau bagaimana lagi selain mendengarkan dan menawarkan penghiburan seadanya. Ia mencomot jajangmyun itu.

"Toh kamu di sini berbicara denganku, bukannya menemui dia."

"Aku tidak sanggup menghadapi wajah dinginnya. Menyakitkan sekali Kyu. Sakitnya tuh di sini." Changmin menusuk dadanya dengan sumpit. Kyu berpikir ingin membantu sobatnya itu menusukkan lebih dalam.

"Jangan menyerah, okay? Ingat kamu belum menikah. Kamu tidak mau mati sebelum menikah kan."

Changmin menatapnya malas. "Sepertinya aku salah meminta penghiburan darimu."

"Tapi kamu tidak punya pilihan lain kan."

"Nah itu masalahnya." Changmin menelan suapan terakhirnya. "Kenapa kehidupanku mentok di Yunho dan kamu sih? Haish!"

"Itu masalahmu."

"Kyu please!"

Kyuhyun seketika mengangkat kedua tangannya, menyerah. "Aku melihatnya di belakangmu arah jam 2 dan dia sempat melihat olo si sini, berhenti. Tapi sepertinya tidak jadi ke sini, sekarang dia sudah belok ke pintu keluar bersama timnya."

Changmin menghentikan kegiatannya minum tanpa memutar tubuh. "Kamu tidak memberinya kode demi aku?"

"Changmin-ssi please! Kenapa aku harus berteman denganmu?!" Kyuhyun ganti meratap dengan volume maksimal dan langsung berdiri, menyambar tasnya. Changmin menangkap pergelangan tangannya.

"Jangan bertanya lagi padaku sebelum kalian berbicara. Entah bagaimana caranya," desis Kyu tajam yang membuat Changmin mengkerut di tempat duduknya.

Mungkin dia memang sepengecut itu.

.

.

.

.

Yunho tak habis pikir bisa-bisanya Changmin tak menemuinya padahal Kyuhyun sudah melihatnya dan ia yakin pasti dilaporkannya pada sobatnya itu. Apa tidak cukup teror darinya? Atau memang sudah tidak penting lagi hubungan ini karena dia sudah terkenal?

 _Siapalah saya? Diakuinya sebagai pasangan hidup saja tidak._

Keadaan ini sebenarnya membuatnya sangat tertekan dan Changmin sama sekali tak meringankan beban hatinya. Setiap malam ia selalu dibayangi ucapan dari Jang Woo Hyuk dulu. Bahwa terlalu berat bagi orang biasa berpacaran dengan artis terkenal, makanya mereka biasanya mendapatkan pasangan seprofesi. Dulu Yunho menyangkalnya tapi memang seharusnya ia mendengarkan orang yang lebih berpengalaman. Popularitas memang mengerikan. Mengendalikan atau dikendalikan. Entah Changmin-nya di posisi yang mana. Terlalu menakutkan rasanya untuk mencari jawabannya.

"Ada apa Yundolla?" ekspresi khawatir yang tulus memasuki ruang pandang Yunho. Saat ini ia memang satu van dengan BoA dan manajernya untuk membahas konsep dance. "Belakangan ini kamu terlihat tidak fokus."

Yunho tanpa sadar menghembuskan nafas panjang dan tersenyum hambar. "Tidak apa-apa, masalah biasa. Lebih baik sekarang bahas comeback-mu saja, tidak banyak waktu kan."

BoA jelas tidak percaya. Walau Yunho bukan member utama tim dance-nya tapi ia cukup cocok dan akrab. Ia memegang tangan Yunho samar-samar yang membuat pria itu dan manajernya juga kaget. "Aku ingin mengajakmu ikut turku di Jepang, apakah bisa?"

Yunho hanya mengerjapkan mata tiga kali dan langsung menjawab "bisa".

Yunho sudah bertahun-tahun dalam tim dancer agensi besar dan cukup tahu jadwal tur setiap artis di sana. Jadwal tur BoA tidak main-main. Jika ia menyanggupi bisa jadi sebulan tidak pulang, minimal tiga minggu berturut-turut.

Changmin jelas tidak akan menyukai kabar ini.

Yunho lebih peduli pada harapannya memberitahukan kabar itu bukan lewat telepon tapi bisa bertemu langsung, entah kapan dimana dan dalam kondisi apa.

.

.

.

.

Untunglah akhirnya bertatap muka di apartemen setelah entah berapa lama tak bertemu.

Yunho merasakan tatapan Changmin yang tak menyenangkan padanya saat membuka pintu. Tapi mungkin itu karena perasaannya yang sedang galau sendiri. "Aku tidak menyangka kamu sudah pulang."

Changmin merasakan nada itu sedikit sarkas namun hatinya berkata tak usah pedulikan itu. Jadi ia pilih mendekati secret boyfriend-nya selama 2 tahun lebih itu untuk membantunya membawakan ranselnya yang selalu berat.

"Mandilah dulu." Hanya itu balasan dari Changmin yang langsung mengeluarkan pakaian ganti bekas itu untuk dimasukkan keranjang cucian. Bahkan sudah hapal isinya, ada laptop kecil bercampur pakaian ganti dan botol minum.

Yunho langsung menurut ke kamar mandi karena toh niatnya memang begitu sejak awal. Namun di tengah-tengah mandi pintunya diketuk. "Kamu mau aku membantumu mandi?"

 _Memangnya aku anak kecil?! Aku bisa menggosok punggungku sendiri dan bahkan rambutku tidak panjang!_

Tapi pada akhirnya yang keluar dari mulutnya tetap saja, "masuklah".

Changmin masuk dalam keadaan hanya mengenakan boxer dan tidak melepasnya saat membantu menggosok punggung Yunho di bawah shower. Karena tadinya mau mandi cepat jadi Yunho tak menyiapkan bathtub.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berendam saja?" itu kalimat pertama yang dilontarkan Changmin dan dijawab anggukan.

Akhirnya berendam di dalam bathtub yang sudah diperbarui Changmin dengan ukuran lebih besar agar tak berdesakan. Dalam hening yang canggung menikmati hangatnya air panas, Yunho berpikir mengatakan soal diajak BoA tur tapi tidak tega karena suasananya membaik. Changmin yang gemas tidak ada pembicaraan akhirnya menanyakan kabar.

Awalnya canggung dan tersendat-sendat akhirnya pembicaraan ringan itu bisa mengalir. Tanpa disadari juga bisa tersenyum dan tertawa kecil saat mengobrol, mungkin karena membicarakan selain diri mereka sendiri. Membahas jargon di gag concert yang sedang happening saat ini lalu ke film box office.

"Bagaimana kalau kita nonton juga mumpung masih tayang? Sudah lama sekali kan kita tidak cinema date," ucap Changmin saat mengeringkan badan. Yunho di sebelahnya menyanggupi, "Weekend ini?"

"Boleh, tapi lebih baik cari yang midnight."

"Iya aku tahu." Jawab Yunho tanpa berpikir sambil berjuang mengenakan kaosnya, tapi Changmin menahannya dan malah melepas benda itu yang membuat Yunho menatapnya bertanya-tanya.

Tapi toh akhirnya tahu apa maksudnya ketika Changmin terus memperpendek jarak dan melekatkan bibirnya pada miliknya. Ciuman pertama setelah entah berapa lama perang dingin. Rasanya seperti ciuman pertama, membuat Yunho membalasnya.

Awalnya Changmin hanya berjudi karena tak mungkin dirinya baik-baik saja melihat Yunho telanjang di depannya dalam keadaan basah pula. Tapi memilih tidak langsung menerjangnya daripada disebut pemerkosa pacar sendiri dan untunglah Yunho sekarang mau. Mungkin kangen juga atau sekedar kelamaan sex deprived. Kalau Changmin sih bersyukur masih terangsang melihat partner hidupnya ini, berarti hubungan ini bisa diselamatkan dari sisi urusan ranjang.

Changmin membayangkan Kyu akan menertawakannya soal ini.

Yunho semula membalas ciuman itu tanpa minat tapi ya memang Changmin selalu bisa membuatnya pelan tapi pasti meleleh. Bibir, lidah dan tangannya selalu tahu caranya membuat tubuhnya bereaksi di luar kendalinya. Membiarkan Changmin menyeringai di lekukan lehernya mendengar desahannya memantul di dinginnya dinding kamar mandi. Sisa uap panas yang terjebak di kamar mandi tahu-tahu sudah membuat tubuh mereka berkeringat lagi.

"Kamu tidak nge-seks dengan orang lain selama kita marahan kan?"

Changmin merutuk dalam hati walau sudah hapal. "Tentu saja tidak, aku sudah tidak punya waktu dan tenaga untuk melakukan itu."

"Yah...apa artinya itu bakal iya kalau kamu tidak kecapekan?"

"Mochi-kun...bagaimana kalau kita melanjutkan ini saja?" Changmin melepas handuk yang melingkar di pinggang Yunho dan menarik tubuh itu menempel padanya. Skin to skin. Heated skin.

Yunho tak mengelak dan tak ada alasan untuk itu ketika merasakan tubuh Changmin memasuki dirinya dan semuanya terasa benar. Seharusnya memang seperti ini.

 _Seharusnya._

"Sorry..." Changmin menatap jauh ke dalam mata bening itu saat mereka bercinta kedua kalinya yang sudah berpindah di ranjang. Masih terasa seperti yang seharusnya. "I love you, really."

Yunho yang menyentuh pipi Changmin dengan jemarinya seolah-olah itu begitu rapuh juga tak melepas tatapannya. Changmin menciumi jemari itu lembut.

"I Know baby. I'm sorry too."

.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya Yunho merasakan tubuhnya lebih ringan saat bangun. Rasanya seperti terbangun dari tidur panjang dan Yunho menikmatinya dengan duduk lama di tepian ranjang. Bahkan tanpa sadar ia mengayunkan kakinya ke depan dan belakang.

"Good morning honey." Changmin memberikan kecupan yang agak terlalu lama untuk ukuran ucapan selamat pagi. Yunho tersenyum dengan matanya yang lucu itu, membuat Changmin makin gemas ingin menciumnya lagi.

Lalu Changmin mengeluarkan cincin dari saku celananya. Yunho sebenarnya kaget dan merasa bersalah, ia benar-benar melupakannya karena begitu emosi. "Kamu sama sekali tidak mencarinya, untung aku menemukan dan menyimpannya."

Changmin kemudian menyematkan lagi cincin itu di tempat semula. "Seberapa marah pun kamu padaku jangan dilepas lagi," ucapnya lembut sembari memandangi cincin itu.

"…kecuali kita benar-benar berakhir dan kuharap itu tidak pernah terjadi."

Yunho tak bisa berkata apa-apa karena ia tahu Changmin terus mengenakannya. _Tapi aku tidak bisa menjamin diriku sendiri._

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakan memilikimu di luar bangunan ini jadi biarkan aku merasakan 'hei, dia itu milikku, my beautifull man, my other half' saat melihatmu di luar. Seperti saat kamu melihatku. "

Changmin menautkan jarinya dengan milik Yunho. Mempertemukan kedua cincin itu. "Karena itu aku tak pernah melepas ini."

Senyum Changmin saat mengatakan itu membuat Yunho kembali berharap.

Harapan yang ia tahu akan menggerogotinya lagi dari dalam.

Lagi dan lagi.

.

.

.

.

 ********TBC *********

.

.

Chapter 1 ini special for Vhashim….happy birthday girl! Sorry I'm late to post this fic on time.

Note lagi aaaah…..karena ini comeback setelah hiatus mbokya kalian komen-komen apa gitu kek...demi mochi-kun XD

See u next chapter~~


	2. Chapter 2A

**I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE**

By asisten madjikan shim-jung

.

.

.

 **Pairing: ChangHo alias MinHo alias Changmin!seme & Yunho!uke**

bittersweet-hurt/comfort-fluff/NC-17

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 2: part A**

.

.

.

"Ikut tur Jepangnya BoA?!"

"Kenapa kamu histeris seperti itu sih?"

"Tunggu...itu tur...berapa lama?"

"Sebulan."

"No...no..no...sebulan kamu tidak pulang?"

"Aku masih bisa pulang 2 minggu sekali lah. Kenapa sih? Seperti kita tidak pernah pisah lama saja."

"Kita baru saja berbaikan honey, tidakkah kamu ingin menghabiskan waktu denganku?"

Yunho menatap malas Changmin yang cengirannya makin lama makin hilang ditelan kenyataan. "Oke, jadwalku juga padat sih sebulan ini."

Tiba-tiba Changmin menyergap punggung Yunho dari belakang dengan pelukan eratnya, semacam memeluk Teddy Bear saja. "I don't want to leave."

"Just don't leave."

"But i must to work mochi-kun~ apa sebaiknya kamu kujadikan manajer saja ya biar bisa ikut kemanapun denganku...auuw!"

Tentu saja Yunho memukulkan kepalanya ke kepala Changmin yang bersarang di bahunya. "Kenapa tidak kamu saja yang pensiun dan jadi dancer denganku?"

"Yah...kamu kan tahu danceku jelek." Changmin lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan menghadap Yunho, membuatnya duduk di tepian meja makan (jelek). Tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah serius dengan tatapan tajam yang sudah dihapal Yunho. Pasti mau bahas sesuatu yang serius.

"Sebenarnya ada yang menawariku main film, sudah sebulan aku mempertimbangkannya dan aku menyukainya tapi aku belum memberikan jawaban. Batasku sampai akhir minggu ini. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Kamu minta persetujuanku?"

"Tentu saja. Tapi aku tidak bisa menunjukkan naskahnya padamu. Top secret. Tapi kalau sinopsisnya sih ada, nanti kuberikan padamu."

"Lalu kenapa bertanya padaku? Tahun lalu kamu main di variety show, jadi cameo di drama dan film yang syuting di luar negeri pun tidak tanya dulu padaku. Tau-tau syuting, tau-tau tayang dan bahkan tau dari manajer-ssi."

Nah itu dia!

Changmin tampak menggigiti bibirnya dan menatap Yunho takut-takut. "Karena ada sex scene-nya."

Yunho yakin sekali dia salah dengar.

Sangat berharap salah dengar saja.

"Memangnya kamu tidak ada tawaran film yang lain?"

"Ada sih tapi paling komedi romantis atau semacamnya. Aku lebih suka cerita yang ini hyung, aku sudah bisa membayangkannya akan seperti apa. Saat tes kamera juga katanya aku yang paling pas. Mereka bahkan rela menunggu jawabanku."

"Jadi saat ini kamu tidak bertanya tapi memberitahuku, 'hei aku mau main film ini'. Begitu?"

"Bukan begitu hyung..."

"Ya memang seperti itu kan. Bagaimana kalau aku tidak setuju dan menyuruhmu tidak mengambil itu? Apa kamu mau menurutiku?"

Changmin terdiam, sebenarnya tahu itu memang benar. Kalaupun dijawab tidak boleh maka dia akan berusaha segala cara membujuk sampai dapat. Sama-sama dead end sebenarnya.

"Apa kata ayah dan ibu? Kamu pasti bertanya pada mereka kan?"

"Mereka keberatan tapi ya terserah aku juga sih."

"Kalau aku juga keberatan." Yunho menghempaskan tubuhnya di sandaran sofa. Sikapnya menyilangkan tangan di dada sudah jelas. "Itupun kalau pendapatku benar-benar kamu anggap serius."

 _Matih kau Shim Changmin!_

Hanya dari kilatan mata dan intonasi bicara Changmin saja Yunho sudah tahu pacarnya itu begitu menginginkan main di film tersebut. Sejak dulu dia memang ingin jadi aktor setelah merasakan beberapa kali akting. Tapi tidak bisa bebas mengambil proyek demi karir menyanyi yang juga disukainya. Setelah solo barulah banyak yang menawari dan beberapa kali jadi cameo sambutannya bagus.

"Kamu benar-benar ingin jadi aktor?" tanya Yunho datar setelah entah berapa lama hanya terdengar dengungan AC. Bahkan lupa belum menyervis AC yang sudah beberapa hari ini berdengung dan tidak dingin.

Changmin mengangguk dan tidak menghindari tatapan Yunho.

"Jangan terburu-buru. Tolak saja yang ini, bermainlah di beberapa project akting dulu hingga kamu benar-benar menguasainya."

"Ini kesempatan yang langka. Aku tidak yakin bakal diberi script seperti ini lagi. "

"Itu karena kamu sudah langsung suka sejak pertama membacanya. Tidak ada gunanya kan kamu bertanya karena jawabannya pasti itu, pasti kamu mengambilnya! Kamu hanya cari pembenaran dan dukungan ."

Changmin tampak membuka mulut tapi menutupnya lagi karena Yunho mulai menaikkan nadanya.

"Kamu kan selalu seperti itu."

"Maksudmu apa?"

"Ya seperti itu! Jika kamu sudah suka, siapapun tidak akan kamu dengarkan."

Changmin merasakan emosinya benar-benar terpancing sekarang, tapi pada akhirnya kembali tak bisa apa-apa ketika Yunho menyodorinya kenyataan.

"…karena itu kan kita bisa bersama saat ini. Tapi aku berharap kamu tidak bersikap seperti itu untuk semua hal."

.

.

.

.

Changmin membenamkan wajahnya di bantal sofa di rumahnya, benar-benar rumah yang ada ayah dan ibunya. Diakuinya, ia memang sengaja kabur sebentar mencari belaian sang ibu karena terlalu pusing memikirkan urusan ini. Tentu saja sang ibu tahu.

"Kalian pasti tidak bisa berkompromi."

"Omma…kenapa to the point sekali?" keluh Changmin yang masih saja sibuk mengunyah hasil masakan ibunya.

"Karena aku ini ibumu."

"Apa karena itu omma bilang terserah aku mau main film itu atau tidak? Karena Yunho bilang aku orangnya seperti itu, keras kepala kalau sudah punya target."

"Ah…anak itu memang mengenalmu dengan baik."

"Omma!" Changmin manyun total mendengar ibunya tak membelanya. "Kalau aku ambil, kalian semua jangan nonton ya."

"Kalau malu kenapa diambil?"

"Entahlah, aku benar-benar menyukai script-nya walau aku tahu mungkin akan lebih banyak yang menentangku. Rasanya seperti jatuh cinta."

"Cinta buta itu namanya."

Changmin membuka ponselnya dan mendapati jawaban chat dari Kyuhyun "take it and u will die".

Entah kenapa dengan banyaknya orang yang tidak setuju malah membuatnya semakin penasaran dan semangat membuktikan dirinya bisa. Dia pernah mengobrol dengan seorang sunbaenim yang mengatakan nantinya banyak yang membuatmu ragu melangkah jadi harus teguh dan memang ada yang harus dikorbankan.

 _Tapi Yunho bukan untuk dikorbankan, demi apapun itu._

"Ibu yakin kamu akan baik-baik saja, apapun yang terjadi, karena kamu anak yang kuat dan tenang."

Sebenarnya ucapan itu membuat Changmin tertegun. Ibunya bukan tipe ibu yang mudah mengatakan hal seperti itu. Kini ia terlalu takut menanyakan apa maksud ucapan itu. Seperti terjebak dalam kamar gelap gulita dan ia meraba-raba mencari jalan keluar.

Karena ibunya menggunakan "kamu", bukan "kalian".

Changmin menggenggam ponselnya terlalu kuat saat ibunya meninggalkannya untuk mengangkat telepon. Sekarang dia tahu harus memberi jawaban apa atas tawaran film itu.

.

.

.

.

Yunho merasakan benar dirinya jadi tidak fokus kerja gara-gara ucapan Changmin itu. Bagaimana bisa kan?! Kenapa orang itu selalu membuat hidup dan hatinya begitu sulit begini?!

Sekarang dia tak memegang sinopsis naskah itu, karena bersifat rahasia jadi hanya membaca dan menyerahkan lagi pada Changmin, namun masih mengingatnya jelas. Tidak ada yang aneh, sepintas ceritanya normal-normal saja dan memang menarik. Changmin sendiri bilang sangat menginginkan naskah itu dan yakin sutradaranya bisa melakukannya dengan baik meski ini akan jadi film debutnya.

Yunho? Jangan tanya. Dia orang A yang akan memikirkan dari segala sudut hingga kepalanya seperti mau pecah.

Yunho sendiri merasakan tawaran itu terlalu gambling karena sama-sama proyek pertama di layar lebar. Film itu bisa mengangkat popularitas Changmin atau malah membuatnya hancur lebur tak bersisa di saat dia sedang laris begini. Dari naskahnya, itu bukan film ringan dan memang ditargetkan untuk masuk ke festival film.

Jang Woo Hyuk hanya melirik dari sudut matanya melihat betapa gelisahnya Yunho.

"Kamu benar-benar mau ikut tur Jepang BoA? Aku harus memberikan jawaban hari ini untuk mengatur jadwalmu."

"Iya, aku ikut." Yunho kaget sendiri menjawabnya tanpa pikir panjang.

 _Kalau dia bisa ngotot maka aku juga bisa._

Tak berapa lama ada telepon dari Changmin dan Yunho sudah bisa menebak topiknya. "Kamu menerima tawaran itu,"tembak Yunho tanpa basa-basi.

"Iya akhirnya aku menerimanya, maaf Yunho, aku…"

"Jangan minta maaf. Itu akan membuatku semakin menyesal, it's enough."

"Please support me…please…"

Yunho menghela nafas panjang dan memukul-mukulkan ringan kepalanya ke dinding. _Sudah berjalan sejauh ini melewati jalanan terjal berliku dan menerjang badai bukan untuk menyerah begitu saja kan._

"I will."

"Thank you baby, really really thank you."

Selama dua tahun ini hubungan mereka tidak goyah meski Yunho sempat 3 bulan ikut dance school di New York yang didapatnya dari rekomendasi ikut kompetisi dance. Saat itu ia mendapat beberapa tawaran ikut audisi untuk jadi backdancer penyanyi Amerika terkenal tapi ditolaknya karena harus pulang. Karena ada Changmin yang menunggunya pulang dan itu lebih penting daripada berkarir di Amerika.

 _Karena Changmin bukan untuk dikorbankan, demi apapun._

Di Korea dan Asia sudah cukup baginya, bahkan bisa dance di garasi rumah atau dimanapun tak masalah, asalkan bersama Changmin.

Lalu sekarang ini yang didapatnya dari seorang Shim Changmin?

 _Ini?_

.

.

.

Changmin sendiri merasa lega luar biasa setelah memberitahu Yunho dan responnya tidak seburuk dugaannya. Tinggal pintar-pintar merayunya saat bertemu di rumah nanti. Kini ia lebih memilih fokus menyiapkan mental di-bash saat nanti berita konfirmasinya di film mulai muncul di media.

Dan benar saja. Dalam 3 jam berikutnya beritanya sudah muncul. Sesuai dugaan Changmin, rumah produksi itu langsung mengumumkan walau belum teken kontrak agar dia off market dan jelas terkunci untuk project ini. Toh kontraknya akan ditekennya hari ini juga.

"Gila kamu Min! Kamu menyanggupinya?! Daebak~~" Kyuhyun langsung menelepon setelah temannya memberitahukan berita itu. "Kupikir kamu akan mundur demi dia. Emangnya dia berubah pikiran jadi setuju?"

"Dia masih tidak setuju kok."

"Gila…nekat banget kamu. Daebak dua kali!"

"Aku akan membuktikan bahwa ini bukan salah pilih. Aku akan melakukannya sebaik-baiknya. Membuatnya bangga memilikiku."

Changmin bisa membaca pikiran Kyuhyun yang masih diam saja, semacam _membuat-dia-bangga-tanpa-bisa-mengatakan-memilikimu-itu-kau-sebut-membanggakan?_

"Aku hanya bisa bilang good luck," ucap Kyuhyun dengan tenangnya. Ketenangan yang membuat Changmin parno sebenarnya

"Gomawoyo," jawab Changmin lirih seperti tak percaya pada dirinya sendiri.

 _Apakah ini akan jadi "terlanjur"?_

Setelah itu hanya yang indah-indah saja yang diingat Changmin. Dengan hati riang seperti berhasil mendapatkan boneka di vending machine dengan mesin penjepit yang menyebalkan, ia datang ke makan malam untuk teken kontrak debut filmnya itu. Bertemu dengan orang-orang rumah produksi itu membuatnya merasa semakin yakin tidak salah pilih. Bahkan ia tidak peduli dengan membanjirnya kritikan dari netter tentang pilihannya ini.

Merasa menjadi lelaki sejati.

Sangat percaya diri dengan insting, pertimbangan dan keputusannya.

Karena saking senangnya, Changmin membeli bunga. Meski konyol memiliki ide memberikan bunga mawar pada sesama pria tapi itu toh tetap dilakukannya dengan memilih mawar merah untuk Yunho. Sebuket besar dan sebotol wine.

 _Jadi ingat malam pertama._

 _Bedanya wine kali ini hasil usaha sendiri, bukan pemberian Kyuhyun._

Tapi akhirnya Changmin malah salah tingkah sendiri ketika mendapati dirinya tak sengaja masuk apartemen bersamaan. Sejak awal mereka memutuskan bersikap dingin jika di area apartemen agar tidak menimbulkan gossip, jadi kini Changmin kikuk membawa buket mawar yang begitu mencolok. Bahkan tadi sekuriti menggodanya. Kelihatan sekali ya bunga ucapan selamat dan untuk orang yang spesial.

Yunho sendiri sempat membeku sesaat melihat Changmin berusaha menyembunyikan buket bunga itu dan akhirnya menyerah. Pertahanan Yunho untuk poker face akhirnya runtuh disodori benda itu saat berduaan di dalam lift. Bahkan Changmin tak peduli aksinya itu terekam CCTV dan jadi tontonan sekuriti di control room. Setidaknya masih bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mencium bibir itu.

Seperti biasanya, Changmin tidak mengatakan apapun saat menyerahkan buket itu. Tapi Yunho sudah terlalu terbiasa membaca setiap gesture pacarnya itu yang kini tersipu-sipu sendiri. Jujur, Yunho menyukai perhatian ini jadi ia menciumi aroma mawar segar itu bahkan hingga berada di depan pintu apartemen mereka.

"Kamu menyogokku degan bunga? Memangnya aku cewek?"

Changmin kemudian mengambil sebatang mawar hingga membuat Yunho memperhatikan gerakannya. "Flower is a flower. Not for woman or man, kids or elder. It just flower, a love."

Yunho menaikkan alis matanya ketika mawar itu mendarat di saku kemeja oversized-nya yang acak-acakan. "Gombal."

"Karena itu kamu menyukaiku kan?"

Oke, siapa yang bisa bertahan dari kedipan mata Changmin dan smirk-nya yang fenomenal. Jadi Yunho memilih langsung menciumnya saat itu juga, masih dari balik pintu yang bahkan belum melepas sepatu mereka.

Jelas Changmin tidak ingat soal sudah melepas sepatu atau belum, bahkan lupa apakah wine-nya dibawa turun dari mobil atau tidak tadi. Entahlah dan sudahlah. Peduli amat kan kalau lebih menarik untuk melucuti pakaian Yunho dan membalas ciumannya.

Tak terpikirkan oleh Changmin bahwa Yunho melakukan itu sekedar untuk menghalau pikiran buruknya. Yunho menyadari ia belum rela dengan keputusan itu, ia hanya _terpaksa_ untuk rela. Ia hanya menuruti nalurinya yang masih berhasrat pada pria yang mendekapnya lekat saat ini. Sekedar, oh ternyata aku masih mencintaimu. _Ternyata._

Yunho tak mengingat melakukan apa atau Changmin memperlakukannya seperti apa. Rasanya waktu seperti berhenti. Tak ada warna apapun. Yang dia tahu hanya berpikir...

 _Merelakan mempertontonkan tubuh polos Changmin-nya pada jutaan pasang mata dalam keadaan sedang bercinta._

… _yang benar saja!_

"Yun…ho?"

Panggilan itu menyadarkan Yunho atas apa yang sedang dilakukannya sekarang. Changmin menatapnya bingung. Kemeja mahal Changmin sudah sobek dan tangannya mengcengkeram kerah itu dengan sangat kuat, menekan tubuh itu ke dinding. Yunho yakin tadi malah menghantamkan kepala Changmin ke dinding.

Dengan lembut, tangan Changmin membujuk Yunho melepas cengkeramannya.

Cengkeraman di lehernya.

Yunho terkesiap dan langsung melepasnya. Kilatan rasa bersalah terlihat jelas di mata itu, apalagi saat melirik bekas kemerahan di leher Changmin dan wajahnya yang merah menahan nafas. "So…sorry…aku tidak bermaksud…"

Seketika itu juga Yunho berbalik, berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya, dan Changmin menahan tangannya. "It's okay, Yunho, it's okay. I'm fine."

Changmin sebenarnya hanya pura-pura tenang. Sungguh.

Ia tak menyangka Yunho bisa bersikap begitu kasar padanya tadi. Yunho benar-benar mencekiknya cukup serius untuk sesaat!

Ini pertama kalinya tak mengenali Yunho dan itu membuat bulu kuduknya meremang. Meski selintas, namun Changmin mengakui sempat berpikir dirinya akan diperkosa atau dicelekai atau semacamnya. Itu tidak baik-baik saja kan namanya?

Tapi sorot mata penyesalan Yunho saat ini membuat Changmin luluh. Yunho semakin menautkan alisnya saat menyentuh bibir Changmin. Baru sadar sendiri ternyata berdarah. Yunho ingat tadi menggigitnya saat berciuman dan mungkin bakal ada lebam lainnya.

"It's not okay Min-ah…not at all…I almost rape you." Matanya menelusuri leher Changmin.

"No…no…no…" Changmin refleks merengkuh Yunho dalam pelukannya. Pria yang lebih tua 2 tahun darinya itu membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Changmin dan mulai menahan tangisannya sendiri. "You love me and I love you."

Changmin meraih wajah yang sembab itu dan mengecup dahinya. Mengatakan semuanya baik-baik saja dan itu hanya emosi sesaat karena stress yang tak perlu dianggap serius.

"Let's sleep alone tonight. Aku tidak mau melukaimu…" Yunho tanpa sadar menahan nafasnya. "…tanpa sadar."

"No. Kita tetap akan tidur bersama seperti biasanya, okay?" Changmin berusaha mengindahkan tatapan memohon dari Yunho. "Aku janji kalau kamu melukaiku, aku akan keluar dan menguncimu di kamar."

Dengan berat hati Yunho menerima usulan itu, membiarkan Changmin menggiringnya ke kamar tidur.

Membiarkan Changmin memeluknya sepanjang malam, merasakan kegelisahannya.

.

.

.

.

Changmin ingat dulu pernah mengobrol santai dengan Jihye saat Yunho sedang pergi. Obrolan itu tanpa sengaja menyentuh hal yang tidak diketahui Changmin tentang Yunho. Sesuatu yang membuat Jihye tampak merasa bersalah setelah keceplosan.

"Aku tidak menyangka kamu bisa mengatasi temperamennya."

"Temperamen apa? He really calm, mature and soft. Malah sabar juga menghadapi aku yang keras kepala dan terlalu cuek ini."

Jihye tertawa kecil sambil menuangkan soju untuknya. "Coba kutebak…hmm…Yunho oppa tidak pernah minum alkohol di depanmu kan?"

Changmin menggeleng. "Dia bilang lambungnya bermasalah."

"Iya itu memang benar." Sampai di situ Changmin tidak yakin Jihye tidak mulai mabuk. "Karena dia dulu alkoholik, tapi memang sudah sembuh sih. Dia tidak cerita ini padamu?"

Changmin tak bisa merespon karena terlalu terkejut.

"Kamu tidak tahu kan bagaimana dia kalau mengamuk? Ngamuk lho ya, bukan sekedar marah."

"Apa yang terjadi?" Changmin merasakan detak jantungnya meningkat, anggap saja karena pengaruh soju.

"Hal seperti itu bukan untuk diceritakan, tapi dirasakan sendiri."

.

.

.

.

 *****TBC part B*****

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **author's note:**

Terima kasih banyak untuk sambutannya temen-temen reader~~ _*ketjup atu-atu*_

hmm...aku tidak tau apakah mungkin ada reader baru yang berharap aku mengganti atau bikin ff Homin. Kutegaskan itu tidak akan terjadi, apalagi untuk mochi-kun. Saya bukan tipikal nulis ff demi reader. Jadi saya akan tetap bikin pairing yang kusukai, tak peduli apapun trendnya, dan no NC yang vulgar-vulgar, daaaan...pasti ceritanya slice of life yang membosankan. Fans pairing siapapun silahkan baca ff saya dan thank's for the comment!


	3. Chapter 2B

**I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE**

By asisten madjikan shim-jung

.

.

.

 **Pairing: ChangHo alias MinHo alias Changmin!seme & Yunho!uke**

bittersweet-hurt/comfort-fluff/NC-17

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 2: part B**

.

.

.

Changmin merasakannya. Betapa pahitnya seorang Jung Yunho ketika memilih mengambil jarak. Changmin bahkan merasakan jarak itu dalam kegembiraannya bertemu para staf untuk proyek filmnya. Bertemu aktris yang akan jadi lawan mainnya.

Kejadian malam itu membekas jauh di dalam hatinya meski di depan Yunho ia bersikap tak mempermasalahkannya.

 _Mungkin benar kata Yunho, aku tetap berpikir orang tidak tahu yang kurasakan padahal semuanya bisa melihatnya dengan sekali lirik._

Yunho tak bisa dibohongi dengan trik murahannya itu sehingga lebih memilih menghindar. Changmin sendiri sebenarnya merasa clueless. Begitu takut melangkah. Ingin bersikap care tapi khawatir membuat Yunho parno, mau cuek rasanya itu terlalu tega. Akhirnya sama-sama membenamkan diri dengan pekerjaan. _Sialan sekali masa-masa seperti ini._

Malam kedua setelah insiden itu Changmin dan Yunho akhirnya kembali satu kamar. Changmin menonton Yunho mengisi kopernya untuk tinggal di Jepang selama sebulan. Changmin menghela nafas berat dan malah menelusuri paha Yunho yang mengenakan short dan berkaos kaki. Ia bisa menebak orang ini tadinya sedang berganti pakaian tapi saat mencopot celananya, ia terdistraksi dan berakhir menekuri koper besarnya.

"Ngapain bawa sebanyak itu?" Changmin tidak berniat membuka pembicaraan seperti ini tapi sungguh itu hanya refleks. Karena ia mulai tergoda melihat penampilan Yunho itu.

"Aku menghitung untuk 3 minggu dan aku akan banjir keringat, jadi harus membawa banyak."

"Beli saja di sana."

"Di Jepang apa-apa mahal."

"Ada kok yang jual barang murah kalau kamu tahu tempatnya."

"Jelas kamu tahu tapi aku tidak." Yunho menjejalkan gulungan pakaiannya ke kopernya tanpa memandang Changmin yang duduk di tepi ranjang. Hawanya kok jadi tak enak ya.

"Aku tidak ke sana tapi aku bisa tanyakan ke staff-ku nanti."

"Aku tidak tahu isi kota-kota di Jepang dan kurasa aku tidak akan tahu karena I'm just working there."

"Berjalan-jalanlah kalau begitu, kurasa sakura mulai mekar jadi…"

"Hang out? Mungkin ide yang bagus untuk ke host club."

Changmin mengerutkan alisnya karena eskalasi hawa tak enak itu melesat tajam. "Apa maksudmu?"

Yunho mulai menjejalkan bajunya dengan kasar. "Kamu sering ke Jepang kan? Pasti tahu maksudku. Kudengar ada beberapa host club…"

Changmin tertawa kering namun terdengar begitu sinis bagi Yunho. "That's damn exspensive mochi-kun."

"Kamu pernah ke sana?"

"Hanya mendengarnya."

"Kamu pernah ke sana."

Kali ini jelas bukan kalimat tanya dan itu menyulut emosi Changmin langsung melesat ke ubun-ubun. Ia langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan menyentakkan tubuh Yunho hingga berdiri. Mencengkeram kerah kaos itu hingga ditatap balik dengan tajam. "Jung Yunho…don't you dare…"

" . . . ."

"Kamu ingin dengar aku jawab iya kan? Oke, iya aku pernah ke sana. Lalu?"

Yunho menggertakkan giginya dengan bibir terkatup rapat.

"Aku bersumpah tidak melakukan apapun di sana dan kita tetap bersama hingga sekarang. Nothing happen." Changmin melepaskan cengkeramannya namun kalimat Yunho selanjutnya menahannya.

"Juga tidak akan terjadi apapun padaku. Kamu harus rela kalau aku pergi ke tempat seperti itu karena _aku tahu_ kamu sering melakukannya, atas dalih apapun, dan aku tak mempermasalahkannya."

Changmin mendekatkan wajahnya hingga Yunho merasakan hembusan nafas itu menerpa hidungnya. Menatapnya tajam yang dibalasnya sama tajamnya. "Kamu ingin balas dendam padaku?"

"It's not revenge…" Yunho mengucapkannya teramat pelan, seolah-olah tak ingin didengar oleh dinding sekalipun. "It's a fair game."

Changmin yakin selama ini bisa mengendalikan diri apapun yang terjadi, bahkan ketika Yunho nyaris memperkosanya kemarin-kemarin, tapi sepertinya tidak kali ini. _Fuck you Jung Yunho!_

Lalu inilah yang dilakukannya sekarang dan mungkin akan terus diingatnya entah untuk berapa lama. Melucuti pakaian Yunho dengan kasar, menghempaskannya ke ranjang hingga mengaduh. Yunho melawan dengan cara mendorongnya tapi akhirnya tangannya berhasil dikunci Changmin dengan mudah. Dia terlalu rajin olahraga (apalagi demi mempersiapkan filmnya) dan Yunho lama tidak latihan bela diri. Kekuatan dari kebiasaan nge-dance tak terlalu sebanding ternyata.

"Aku akan membuatmu mengingatku untuk sebulan ke depan dan menggigil di tengah malam _menginginkanku_."

Yunho tahu pasti itu bukan pemanis mulut semata. It's real.

As real as fire burn everything into ashes.

As real as how Changmin kiss him now, scratch and push him to the edge.

As real as he feels that's so damn right.

.

.

.

.

.

Yunho menekan-nekan punggungnya saat berjalan di bandara Haneda hingga menarik perhatian BoA. Jalannya pun agak tertatih seperti pincang. "Yundolla, ada apa? Sepertinya dari Seoul kamu sudah tidak nyaman."

Yunho tersenyum. "Badanku memang sedang pegal-pegal semua, tapi tidak apa-apa, masih tetap bisa nge-dance kok."

BoA memicingkan matanya tapi Yunho tak mempedulikannya dengan tetap tersenyum menikmati pemandangan hingga ketika mobil mereka membelah jalanan. BoA yang duduk menyilangkan kaki masih saja memperhatikan Yunho.

"Ah! I know…I got it!"

"What?"

BoA menyeringai berusaha membelah pertahanan sorot mata polos Yunho saat bertanya. "Nanimo nai," ucapnya singkat kembali merebahkan punggung di jok meneruskan membaca "Fifty Shades of Grey".

Yunho tersenyum sama seperti cara BoA tadi dan kembali memperhatikan jalan.

"Btw, kamu baca ini juga tidak?"

"Aku tidak suka baca novel. Apalagi yang seperti itu."

 _Mendingan langsung praktek saja kan atau menonton koleksi Changmin._

"Sayang sekali, kan kamu bisa mencobanya dengan partnermu," gumam BoA sambil menyesap diet coke-nya, melewatkan Yunho yang nyaris menjatuhkan smartphonenya.

Yunho kemudian menutup ponselnya itu, kehilangan selera membalas pesan dari Changmin, - _bagaimana badanmu?-_

 _Oh setidaknya aku masih hidup sekarang._

.

.

.

.

.

Di malam terakhir Changmin memang mengatakan bakal membuat Yunho akan menginginkannya setengah mati saat jauh darinya, tapi kini ia sendiri yang harus menelan kalimat itu. Phone sex saja tak cukup baginya, bahkan padatnya pekerjaannya masih diselingi rekaman keintiman mereka. Seminggu, 2 minggu, 3 minggu dan yang keempat sudah tak tahan lagi.

Changmin membuat Yunho terlonjak kaget di backstage.

"Oh, dongsaeng-ah…what bring you here from Korea?"

Sejak hubungan mereka clear, lebih tepatnya setelah BoA menolak mentah-mentah, BoA memanggil Changmin dengan "dongsaeng" yang membuatnya bad mood seketika. Tapi Changmin tersenyum secerah mentari musim panas kali ini.

"I come for you noona~ sebagai teman baik, untuk menyemangati konsermu tentunya. Aku bawakan wine untuk merayakan kesuksesan konsermu. Oh iya, kita bisa berfoto bersama saat meminumnya dan kau share di SNS."

BoA ikut tersenyum manis. "Sepertinya aku hanya bonus, tapi tidak apa-apa sih kalau kita bisa saling menguntungkan."

Yunho hanya mengangkat alis saat Changmin mengedipkan mata kepadanya.

"You need _some room_?" BoA mengutak-atik ponselnya dan memberikan pada asistennya. "Aku tidak sudi meminjamkan ruanganku untuk kalian."

"Why you so mean noona? I give you the finest wine and you get your high tonight." Changmin bergeser mendekati BoA yang menarik lengannya untuk berfoto bersama. "Apa kita perlu berpelukan?"

"Lalu kita digosipkan pacaran? Hell no!" BoA melepaskan tangan Changmin yang melekat di pinggangnya. Yunho tertawa melihat keduanya langsung memasang senyum professional, layaknya sobat karib, di depan kamera.

Bahkan BoA dan Changmin begitu akrab memilah foto dan memutuskan harus difilter karena muka mereka "nggak banget". Yunho tersenyum melihat Changmin protes dengan kalimat yang dituliskan BoA untuk foto mereka. "Ini Instagramku dongsaeng-ah, makanya bikin sendiri sana."

Changmin manyun seketika dan meninggalkan BoA menuju tujuan utamanya.

(Changmin dan Yunho memutuskan tidak membuat akun apapun daripada terjadi insiden foto mereka terposting atau mata elang netter menemukan mereka bersama. Apalagi Yunho itu super gaptek.)

Yunho yang sedari tadi mengobrol ringan dengan stylist BoA kaget tiba-tiba Changmin menyapanya… dengan ciuman. Kecupan yang hanya sedetik dan diakhiri senyuman. So natural.

Seluruh ruangan yang isinya tak seberapa itu menahan nafas.

(Si stylist itu hingga menjatuhkan sisir yang dipegangnya)

BoA hanya memutar bola matanya malas dan meraih tasnya untuk pulang.

"I miss you mochi-kun," ucap Changmin saat mencium telinganya sedikit lebih lama. Yunho merasakan pipinya panas tapi menikmatinya. Ini PDA mereka yang pertama dan benar-benar tak terduga olehnya. "Tak usah pedulikan mereka."

Jadi Yunho menikmati Changmin yang memegangi kedua pipinya dan menciumnya lagi, kali ini di bibir lagi.

Lalu tiba-tiba Changmin mengaduh keras dengan BoA berlari. Yunho tertawa melihat Changmin mengelus betisnya yang ditendang BoA.

Dengan kejam Changmin meledek BoA melalui chat untuk segera cari pacar saja daripada menendangnya karena iri.

 _-Awas saja kalau kita ketemu lagi aku akan menginjakmu-_

Tapi sebenarnya Changmin mencatat dalam hati saat bertemu nanti langsung lihat BoA pakai sepatu apa. Kalau high heels maka lebih baik langsung kabur saja.

.

.

.

.

"Hmm…..mmm~~" Changmin mengeluarkan suara-suara seperti kucing yang diganggu tidur pulasnya. Semakin mengetatkan pelukannya di perut Yunho dan melesakkan wajahnya ke tengkuk pria itu. Apapun itu, aroma Yunho saat bangun jelas lebih baik daripada aroma khas hotel.

Sebenarnya memang berada di hotel sih.

"Aku tahu kamu tidak ada jadwal di sini, tapi…"

"Kamu juga tidak ada acara apapun mochi-kun…karena itu aku ke sini," Changmin mengusap-usap perut Yunho hingga orangnya terkekeh geli. _Why your tummy so cute like you?_

"Penerbanganmu jam berapa?"

"Besok pagi."

Yunho membalikkan badan menatap Changmin dengan binar di matanya. "Jadi…"

"Yup…kita bisa kencan seharian." Changmin mencium cepat bibir itu kemudian beranjak dari kasur dan masuk kamar mandi. "Pikirkan mau ke mana selama aku mandi, dan jangan susul aku mandi ya."

Yunho tertawa sambil melemparkan salah satu bantal ke pintu kamar mandi.

Jadi Yunho memakai boxer-nya dan menyiapkan yang harus dibawa nanti. Saat memilah barang itulah dia terdiam memandangi pantulannya di cermin hotel yang cukup besar. Tanpa kaos begini baru memperhatikan tubuhnya menggemuk tanpa disadarinya. Memang sering ke tempat makan sih kalau ada waktu luang.

Yunho mengerutkan alis tak senang ketika jarinya bisa menarik secuil daging di perut, lengan dan pinggang. Well, it's not a good news.

Perhatiannya baru teralih ketika Changmin tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang. Tak menggubris ciuman yang menyerang lehernya, Yunho melirik tubuh tunangannya selama tahun itu. "Kamu kurusan?"

"Iya, selama kamu di sini aku menurunkan badan 4-5 kilo lah, untuk film. Masih harus turun lagi."

 _Ah, film sialan itu kenapa bisa membuat dia jadi seksi begini?! Sedangkan aku…_

Yunho menatap Changmin atas bawah dan menyentuh perut itu yang sudah tipis. "Juga harus bikin abs?"

Walau Changmin itu manusia cuek dan termasuk tidak punya hati, bagi Yunho, tapi kali ini tampaknya memahami sesuatu yang krusial. Tapi ya mengangguk juga. "Cuma buat film, karena aku juga ogah diet tidak masuk akal begini terus-terusan demi sixpack. Aku butuh asupan daging dan cokelat."

Sadar dengan roman muka Yunho yang semakin mendung, Changmin meraih kaos asal-asalan dan memakainya. "Jangan berpikir menguruskan badan, I like fluffy mochi-kun…" Changmin menutupkan handuknya di kepala Yunho dan mencium bibir itu.

Tentu saja Yunho tetap manyun pipinya diusap-usap dengan gemas. "Tapi aku harus kurus Min, aku dancer."

"Tapi jangan sekurus aku, oke? Yang pasti khusus hari ini aku tidak diet dan ayo kita makan sepuasnya!"

Yunho menghalau pikiran buruknya, hal langka Changmin bisa mencuri waktu untuk dirinya dan ini harus dimaksimalkan. "Ah! Aku tahu banyak tempat makan enak di seantero Tokyo ini."

Yunho itu pelupa parah, yang entah kenapa tak berlaku untuk gerakan dance, jadi mulanya Changmin pesimis orang itu mengingat tempat makan enak yang dimaksudnya. Ternyata benar-benar ingat dan itu membuat Changmin tak sampai hati membatasi makannya. _Setidaknya saat balik Korea nanti harus minta maaf ke personal trainer-nya saja lah.  
_

"Darimana kamu tahu tempat-tempat seperti ini?"

"Dari Sho-kun, dancer BoA juga. Kita sering keluar bareng dan dia suka makan, selera makan kita banyak cocoknya ternyata. Tidak jelek kan?"

Changmin mengunyah sushi-nya, mengingat-ngingat nama itu. "Enak kok, tapi kamu tidak pernah cerita soal Sho ini."

"Jinjja? Mungkin aku lupa."

Changmin tidak memberikan pandangan aneh dan fokus dengan makanannya tapi entah Yunho terlalu tahu dirinya atau parno sendiri. "Jangan bilang kamu cemburu padanya."

"Tidak. Siapa yang cemburu?"

"Biasanya kan begitu."

"Kamu itu yang cemburuan."

"Kalau aku cemburuan itu wajar, kamu dikelilingi artis cantik dan ganteng, banyak fans yang mau menyerahkan tubuhnya asal kamu mau…" ucapan Yunho terhenti karena Changmin menjejalinya dengan sushi padahal belum selesai mengunyah.

"Kita ke sini untuk makan dan waktu kita bersama semakin berkurang. Fokus."

Yunho mengangguk dengan pipi menggembung membuat Changmin terkekeh. "Kemana lagi ya habis ini…." gumam Changmin. "Apa kita perlu ke maid cafe di akihabara?"

"Cat cafe!"

Changmin melirik Yunho malas yang hanya disambut cengiran.

"Bagaimana kalau membeli kostum maid untukmu saja?" Changmin menaikkan dagu Yunho dengan sumpitnya dan menatap dadanya. "Menantang sekali kan?"

"Oke." jawab Yunho santai yang membuat Changmin ganti terbelalak. "-asal kamu juga mau pakai yang sama."

Yunho tersenyum penuh kemenangan dengan Changmin yang menyeringai. "Kamu lupa aku sudah berkali-kali jadi cewek di atas panggung ditonton ribuan mata? Kalau cuma di ranjang sih kecil."

Yunho mengumpat pelan.

"Oke! Kita ke Akihabara sekarang!"

Yunho tak bisa berkata apa-apa ketika Changmin menggandengnya dengan riang. Karena ia tahu hal inilah yang disukai Changmin saat di Jepang, bisa kencan dengannya seperti orang-orang pada umumnya. Kalaupun ada fans yang mengenali biasanya tahu diri untuk tutup mulut dan media tak terlalu mengenalnya meski sedang happening di Korea.

Bisa jalan bergandengan tangan dengan jari sama-sama mengenakan cincin di posisi yang benar.

Kalau begini semuanya terasa benar pada tempatnya.

Terasa indah seperti yang seharusnya.

 _Seharusnya._

.

.

.

 ******TBC chapter 3*****


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

.

.

.

.

Kemesraan saat di Jepang itu terasa seperti sebuah kenangan indah di dalam album foto. Nyata tapi rasanya samar-samar, seperti diterpa angin laut lalu kembali ke kota penuh polusi. Changmin meneguhkan dirinya bukan pria melankolis. Kenyataan menunggunya, syuting film yang semakin dekat.

Jadi sepulang dari Jepang itu fokus total menjalani latihan action untuk filmnya.

Walau belum wajib militer tapi nilai latihan menembaknya bagus. Bahkan ia termasuk jago dalam memakai senapan laras panjang. Berat badan akhirnya juga mencapai ideal untuk perannya, yang terlalu kurus untuk ukuran normalnya.

"Wow…aku hampir tidak mengenalimu." Yunho menyeret koper besarnya masuk ke kamar tidur lalu membukanya. Mulai mengeluarkan isinya. "Aku meninggalkanmu dua bulan atau dua tahun sih?"

Yunho memang memperpanjang kegiatannya di Jepang setelah tur selesai untuk menjadi pengajar tamu sekolah dance di sana karena kebetulan belum ada jadwal lagi. Ia hanya bilang memang suka mengajar tapi sebenarnya Changmin curiga itu hanya trik menghindarinya. Changmin sadar Yunho tak suka melihat perubahan fisiknya. Obsesinya pada syuting film, lebih tepatnya. _Apalagi kalau masih harus mengingat adegan seks yang sangat tidak direstuinya itu._

"Kamu juga menguruskan badan?" Changmin memindai Yunho yang masih ogah menatapnya. He's so fluffy but can be so mean.

"Kurus dengan sendirinya kok."

Changmin merasa perhatiannya yang tulus itu tak digubris, tapi ya sudahlah. "Besok aku mulai syuting."

Yunho berbalik menatap Changmin, tanpa antusiasme. Rasa-rasanya baru memperhatikan semua perubahan Changmin dengan begitu detil begini. "Good. Akhirnya ya. Kalau begitu lebih baik segeralah istirahat. Besok hari pentingmu kan."

"Aku nervous."

"Huh?"

Changmin menggigiti bibirnya dengan tangan menyilang di dada. Yunho akhirnya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah itu, _tidak bohong ternyata dan tumben begini._

Yunho lalu bangkit dari duduknya di lantai untuk berdiri dan menghampiri Changmin lalu menarik ikat rambutnya. Changmin sedikit kaget ketika rambutnya yang sudah hampir sebahu, demi tuntutan peran, itu jatuh membingkai wajahnya. Rasanya waktu seperti berjalan lambat, dengan Yunho yang menatapnya lembut dan menyisir rambutnya.

...

...

 _Oh aku menyukai ini…tolong detak jam berhentilah dulu._

 _..._

 _.._

"Kamu ingat? Dulu kamulah yang suka menyelipkan rambutku ke belakang telinga, katamu sih itu manis," ucap Yunho sembari menyelipkan rambut itu ke belakang telinga tapi jatuh lagi. "Kalau kamu, jatuhnya jadi seksi. _Wild_."

Jika biasanya Changmin akan memilih langsung mencium Yunho dan bercinta tapi kali nalurinya berbeda. Entah kenapa wajahnya memerah dengan cepat dan rasanya ingin sembunyi. Seperti anak remaja pertama kali berpacaran. Tak percaya bisa merasakan deg-degan seperti ini lagi hingga rasanya dada begitu sakit.

Yunho juga kaget dengan respon itu tapi lalu menyeringai usil. "Hey….my cool prince bisa blushing juga ya," godanya tanpa ampun.

Changmin semakin menunduk namun dagunya diangkat oleh Yunho yang kemudian mengecupnya singkat. Alhasil wajahnya makin merah hingga ke telinga. _Why I'm like this? Stupid!_

Hanya Yunho yang bisa membuatnya merasa seperti ini, menjadi cool prince, wild bastard sekaligus shy teenager di saat bersamaan. Keajaiban yang tiada duanya hingga kini. Apalgi ketika kemudian kedua tangan Yunho menyisir rambutnya dan terkunci di belakang kepalanya, membawanya ke dalam ciuman.

Changmin menyambutnya dengan mendekap begitu kuat hingga ia bisa mendengar detak jantung mereka. Seirama. Biarlah rasanya susah bernafas.

Yunho pun enggan melepaskan lengannya yang terkunci di tengkuk Changmin. Tak perlu menatapnya tapi merasakannya sedekat mungkin. Menempel sekuat lem super.

Lock me in your heaven, with you.

.

.

.

.

Sikap manis Yunho itu membuat Changmin menjalani syuting hari pertama dengan penuh percaya diri. Meski nervous tapi ia berusaha mengakrabkan diri untuk mengurangi kegugupan. Untungnya semua senior dan lawan mainnya tidak ada yang sinis padanya. Banyak yang bilang aktor biasanya menjauhi idol karena tidak suka, menganggapnya saingan atau murni kesal. Syuting 18 jam itu berjalan lancar dan Changmin pulang tanpa merasa terlalu capek.

"Bagaimana syutingnya?" Yunho menyambut Changmin yang baru saja melepas sepatu. Ia pun menguap panjang sambil mengucek matanya, bagaimanapun ini jam 2 dini hari.

"Semuanya lancar kok. Kembalilah tidur saja, sepertinya kamu capek sekali, aku cerita besok saja."

"Amat sangat," Yunho bergumam di sela-sela meminum air putihnya. "Aku harus menyiapkan koreografi untuk tiga grup yang satunya comeback bulan depan. Haish…besok harus presentasi."

Changmin mendengarkan sambil mengganti baju lalu mencuci muka untuk tidur. Begitu kembali ke kamar, Yunho sudah tidur lagi dengan posisi nyaris jatuh dari ranjang. Changmin pun menata posisi itu agar lebih aman lalu baru merebahkan diri. Sebenarnya dia belum terlalu ngantuk karena over excited dengan hasil syuting tadi.

"Kurasa aku akan menikmati akting dibanding sebelumnya."

"Apa?" Yunho menyahut antara sadar dan tidak.

"Bagaimana kalau aku jadi aktor full time saja?"

"Terserah sih…tapi….aku…suka suaramu….menyanyi…kita kan ketemu juga karena itu..."

Changmin tersenyum geli. Yunho bukan tipe bicara dalam tidur, jadi pasti capeknya memang serius. "Aku akan jadi penyanyi eksklusif untukmu seorang," bisiknya tepat di telinga Yunho.

Yunho memberikan jempolnya lalu terdengar suaranya mendengkur halus.

Lalu Yunho paginya terbangun dengan breakfast dan selembar note "sepertinya kita bakal tidak ketemu dalam beberapa hari ini. Miss u love~" yang membuatnya senyum-senyum bodoh.

 _Bagaimana kalau aku yang mengunjunginya di lokasi syuting saja ya?_

Yunho benar-benar mewujudkan iseng-isengnya itu dengan bertanya ke manajer-ssi. Untungnya ide itu disambut positif dengan janji sang manajer akan mencarikan hari yang pas untuk dikunjungi. Kestabilan emosi Changmin untuk take adegan sulit akan tetap diutamakannya dan Yunho tak keberatan.

Yunho pun menyembunyikan rencana itu dengan baik saat bersama Changmin. Lagipula mereka juga jarang bersama karena kesibukannya mengerjakan koreografi untuk beberapa grup sekaligus. Changmin sendiri full fokus syuting film yang kebanyakan take di luar kota sehingga jarang sekali pulang. Pada akhirnya hubungan mereka hanya sebatas ponsel, itu pun disempat-sempatkan.

Jadi Yunho bisa mewujudkan idenya itu nyaris sebulan kemudian.

Kunjungan kejutan yang mengejutkan…dirinya sendiri.

Kalau saja waktu bisa diputar kembali, Yunho tak akan mewujudkan idenya itu.

Demi kewarasannya sendiri dan hubungannya dengan Changmin seterusnya.

.

.

.

Changmin membelalakkan matanya saat manajernya mendatanginya di ruang ganti dan membisikinya bahwa Yunho berada di luar menunggunya. Changmin melirik pantulan dirinya di cermin dengan takut-takut.

Dirinya yang masih berantakan dengan jiwanya yang belum terkumpul kembali.

Sudah dua jam berlalu sejak dia menyelesaikan take adegan seks selama 5 jam dan sekarang emosinya belum kembali seperti semula. Syuting adegan itu lebih sulit dari perkiraannya yang terburuk sekalipun. Kini dia tercerai berai, berserakan di tanah.

"Jangan sekarang," Changmin terbata-bata mengucapkannya. "Aku belum siap."

Manajer-ssi menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas. "Jadi…lebih baik aku memintanya pulang saja sekarang?"

Changmin mengangguk lemah dengan mata menatap kosong ke arah lantai. Tangannya meremas bathrobe-nya. Dia memang langsung mandi setelah memastikan tidak perlu take adegan lain. _Aku harus segera ganti baju._

"Kamu yakin?"

Changmin menggeleng . Manajernya pun menghela nafas panjang. Lagi.

Manajer-ssi akhirnya meminta semua staf segera berkemas kemudian menyuruh Changmin segera berganti pakaiannya. "Aku akan memanggilnya ke sini. Lebih baik kamu bertemu dengannya sekarang."

"Tapi-" protes Changmin itu terpotong dengan hilangnya manajer-ssi yang sudah melesat ke luar.

Tak ada pilihan lain, Changmin memakai pakaiannya tanpa selera kemudian berkaca. Ternyata Shim Changmin belum pulang ke tubuhnya.

Setidaknya saat ia berbalik sudah ada senyuman musim panas Yunho memasuki ruang pandangnya.

"Hai, aktor film Changmin~" Yunho menggoyangkan tangannya yang terangkat ke udara.

Changmin hanya memberikan tatapan datar yang kaku. Yunho menurunkan tangannya selama beberapa detik mereka berada dalam keheningan. Tanpa sadar Yunho beringsut tak nyaman ditatap seperti itu.

 _Siapa dia?_

Perlahan ekspresi Changmin melembut dan akhirnya tersenyum. Senyuman yang dikenali Yunho, yang bisa membuatnya balas tersenyum. Changmin pun mendekat dan memeluknya seperti biasanya tapi rasa berat di dadanya belum terangkat sepenuhnya.

"Kenapa tidak bilang mau datang? Aku bisa menyambutmu lebih baik daripada ini"

Yunho balas memeluk punggung itu ragu-ragu. "Kalau bilang itu namanya bukan kejutan kan."

 _Ah, aku mengenali ini._

Changmin menangkap nada canggung di situ namun ia pura-pura tak mendengarnya. Lebih memilih menatap Yunho beberapa saat setelah mengurai pelukan lalu mencium pipi itu. Manajer-ssi pun akhirnya memilih keluar, meninggalkan mereka yang hanya berdua karena seluruh staf sudah pulang.

Yunho merasa kaget tapi ditutupinya. "Bagaimana syutingnya? Lancar?"

Changmin mengangguk kemudian mencium Yunho lagi. Menarik tubuh itu lebih melekat padanya. Ucapan "I miss you" terdengar sebelum Changmin "memaksa" Yunho membuka mulutnya dan menautkan lidah mereka.

Yunho menurutinya meski sebenarnya ia enggan. Rasanya serba tak nyaman dan aneh saja, apalagi ini di "tempat umum". Sebenarnya ini yang dibencinya, merasa aneh saat bersama Changmin. Ia ingin bertanya ketika ciuman mereka terurai namun manajer-ssi mengetuk pintu dan meminta mereka segera pulang karena para kru juga sudah beres-beres.

Yunho pun menurut saat Changmin menggandengnya keluar ruangan. Semua rencana indahnya tak berjalan tapi mau bagaimana lagi, bisa dibilang dia sendiri yang salah pilih timing. Seharusnya ini lebih menggembirakan.

"Changmin-ssi?"

Yunho dan Changmin bersamaan menoleh ke sumber suara itu. Terlihat seorang wanita yang cantik meski tanpa makeup berjalan cepat mendekati mereka. Asistennya mengekor di belakang wanita itu.

"Cha Sul Yeon-sunbaenim…" jawab Changmin yang terdengar begitu hati-hati di telinga Yunho sambil melepas genggaman tangannya.

Yunho mengingat nama itu dan tersenyum saat Sul Yeon menyapanya juga. _Ah, lawan mainnya ya!_

"Kenapa kamu masih saja memanggilku sunbae? Kita sudah tidur bersama kan tadi, seharusnya kamu memanggilku noona saja." Sul Yeon kemudian tertawa renyah. Jelas sekali dia tipe wanita yang ramah dan suka bercanda.

Tapi candaan ini tidak lucu bagi Changmin, terutama saat ada Yunho di sampingnya. _Oh fuck!_

Yunho? Jelas dia merasa jantungnya selip berdetak satu kali.

Changmin tertawa garing untuk berbasa-basi, bagaimanapun Sul Yeon lebih tua darinya dan jauh lebih senior di dunia akting jadi jangan sampai ia dicap kurang ajar sebagai anak baru. Jadi akhirnya Changmin lebih memilih fokus membalas ucapan Sul Yeon dibanding melirik Yunho. Itu terlalu menakutkan!

"Aktingmu tadi bagus, membuatku penasaran bakal seperti apa jadinya nanti. Pasti bagus."

"Terima kasih noona, semua juga berkat akting noona yang bagus," balas Changmin dengan nada senetral mungkin.

"Terima kasih atas kerja samanya ya." Sul Yeon kemudian menepuk bahu Changmin dan berlalu. Changmin sedikit membungkukkan badannya. "Oh iya, jangan khawatir, kamu tidak berat kok."

Changmin membalasnya dengan tawa lebih lepas. Untung masih bisa akting.

Saat itu juga Changmin rasanya ingin bunuh diri dengan kejatuhan lighting saja. Saat melakukan adegan seks tadi dia memang sempat meminta maaf pada Sul Yeon kalau badannya terlalu berat karena terpaksa harus menindihnya.

Setelah Sul Yeon menghilang barulah Changmin berani melirik Yunho. Dan hasilnya seperti yang sudah diduganya. Yunho tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun dan membuang muka sepanjang perjalanan pulang.

.

.

.

.

Yunho dan Changmin tak tahu bahwa Cha Sul Yeon mengangkat alisnya menatap mereka dari balik jendela mobilnya. Menyadari ada sesuatu diantara mereka.

Aktris yang sudah delapan tahun main film itu tersenyum saat merebahkan punggungnya di jok mobil. "Sepertinya memang benar gosip itu," ucapnya ringan yang mengundang lirikan manajernya dari balik kemudi.

"Changmin-ssi is taken." Cha Sul Yeon menahan kalimat selanjutnya sok dramatis. Biasanya manajernya melengos kalau artisnya seperti itu, tapi kali ini ia bertahan karena sangat menarik. "…by a men."

Manajer Cha Sul Yeon membelalakkan mata. "Orang itu tadi?"

Cha Sul Yeon tak menjawab dan kembali mengenakan penutup matanya, bersiap tidur sepanjang perjalanan menuju lokasi pemotretan majalah.

.

.

.

.

Changmin tak tahu Yunho menyadari atau tidak keadaan ganjil di lokasi syuting tadi tapi ia gambling saja ketika sudah sampai di rumah. Mereka langsung pulang tanpa mampir karena ia kelelahan. Syuting 5 jam dalam keadaan semi telanjang dan tidak nyaman benar-benar menguras energi.

Changmin langsung ambruk di kasur dan tidak bergerak hingga setengah jam kemudian.

"Mandilah dulu sana," tegur Yunho yang balik ke kamar setelah berkutat di dapur sebentar.

"Aku capek gila. Mau mati saja rasanya. Ganti baju saja tak sanggup."

Yunho memutar bola matanya jengah, biasanya rajukan Changmin seperti ini membuatnya tertawa geli tapi kali ini tidak. Tapi toh dengan cekatan ia mencopoti atribut di tubuh Changmin yang disambut cekikikan geli. Bahkan membopongnya dan diceburkan ke bathub.

"Yah! Jangan bunuh sekarang dong, besok aku masih harus syuting," keluh Changmin sambil mengusap pantat dan sikunya yang menabrak bathub. Yunho langsung menuangkan shampoo ke kepalanya dengan semena-mena. "Yah…yah...aku tuh sudah mandi."

Tapi itulah yang dilakukan Yunho kemudian. Menyingsingkan lengan baju dan memandikan Changmin seperti anak anjing.

"Aish…kenapa kamu menggosokku kuat sekali sih?"

"Kamu dekil sekali."

"Itu karena aku tanning dan memang dimakeup begitu, bukan karena belum mandi."

Yunho sekarang menggosok punggung kekasihnya dan Changmin mendesah nyaman. "Apa-apa sekarang soal syuting film ya. Kapan aku bisa berhenti mendengarkan itu?"

Changmin menelan ludahnya berat. "Seharusnya bulan depan," jawabnya senetral mungkin.

"Tadi take adegan apa? Kamu tidak menceritakannya padaku. Biasanya selalu ada cerita."

"Adegan yang tidak menarik kok." Baru kali ini Changmin merasa ingin mainan dengan busa seperti saat masih kecil. Ia menyemburkan ke wajah Yunho yang langsung mengusapnya.

"Jangan mengalihkan perhatian."

Changmin manyun.

"Usahamu itu gagal."

Changmin mengecup bibir itu.

"Kamu pikir itu berhasil?"

Changmin akhirnya menyandarkan punggung di dinding bath up. "Sex scene."

"Akhirnya kamu take adegan itu juga." Yunho memandangi kaki Changmin yang dijulurkan di hadapannya. Seolah-olah itu benda asing. "Bagaimana rasanya?"

 _Pertanyaan itu rasanya jutaan kali lebih asing._

"Lebih sulit dari yang kubayangkan. Aku tak mau mengulangnya. Melelahkan sekali."

Kata "melelahkan" itu terdengar ambigu bagi Yunho tapi dia memilih diam saja. "Aku tidur duluan," ucap Yunho yang tiba-tiba berdiri dan keluar kamar mandi.

Changmin terkejut ditinggalkan dalam keadaan begini, tak menyangka seserius ini. Tadinya berharap bisa seksi-seksian dengan Yunho di sini tapi malah ditinggalkan begitu saja. Akhirnya ya menyelesaikan sendiri, berpakaian dan tidur.

Bahkan Yunho beringsut menjauh saat Changmin memeluknya dalam tidur.

Changmin sudah menduga itu dan sudah menyiapkan hatinya.

Akhirnya hanya bisa mengecup punggung itu untuk goodnight kiss sebelum berbalik memunggunginya.

.

.

.

.

 ******TBC******

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **author's note:**

Hai-hai apa kabar semuanya~~~ sudah jalan tiga chapter nih dan not sorry ya kalo jadinya naik turun sweet-angsty terlalu drastis. Dasarnya saia emang suka yang kayak gitu. Are u enjoy this? Atau terlalu kebangetan saia bikin ceritanya? Kebangetan memperlakukan Yunho segitu mungkin? ehehehe~ Karena rasa-rasanya yang baca ff ini gak sebanyak Teenage Dream. Tapi ya gapapa sih, mungkin beda selera hehehe~ tapi asli saia penasaran juga why-nya.

Buat yang setia baca, gomawoyo~~ _*bagi permen atu-atu*_

Bagi yang bisa menerima saia nge-post Yoomin juga makasih yaaaa~~ their my second OTP and always be 3

See u next chapter!


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Belakangan ini gosipnya santer sekali ya."

"Gosip apa?" Changmin tidak mengalihkan pandangan dari ponselnya. Main game.

"Cih…jangan pura-pura tidak tahu." Kyuhyun melemparkan gelas plastiknya ke tempat sampah lalu menyeringai busuk. "Aku akan menanyakannya nanti di depan kamera."

"Yah…yah…soal apa dulu ini?" Changmin mau tak mau kini fokus sepenuhnya ke sohibnya itu. Dia memang sedang kena "sial" harus jadi bintang tamu talkshow Kyuhyun karena sedang popularitasnya. Agensinya tahu-tahu mendaftarkannya ke acara itu begitu saja.

"Kamu tidak tahu blind item itu? Kamu tidak curiga itu mengarah padamu?"

"Blind item yang mana?"

"Ah gak seru ah…"

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Hidupku habis untuk syuting film belakangan ini."

"Intinya ada rising star A memiliki hubungan khusus dengan non selebriti pria B. Mereka kenal sebagai artis dan staf kemudian cocok tapi berusaha keras menyembunyikan hubungan itu yang hanya diketahui beberapa orang terdekat saja. Karena popularitasnya, si A semakin berhati-hati dan itu membuat si B tidak tahan lagi."

Changmin membiarkan gamenya game over begitu saja padahal level itu yang diperjuangkannya. "Kamu terlalu banyak berpikir Kyu," ucapnya setelah terdiam cukup lama.

"Tapi sekarang kamu juga jadi berpikir kan?" Kyuhyun menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Tapi tak berapa lama kemudian raut mukanya kembali serius. "Hei, aku benar-benar serius mengkhawatirkan ini."

"Aku tahu." Ketus sekali Changmin menjawab tapi Kyuhyun cukup kaget karena tumben langsung mengakui. Tapi jadi hening lagi.

"Waeyo? Hubungan kalian sedang tidak baik?"

Changmin menghela nafas panjang dan hendak membuka mulutnya tapi PD acara tahu-tahu memanggil mereka untuk segera ke studio. Acara akan segera dimulai.

Tentu saja, Kyuhyun tidak membicarakan apapun soal gosip itu saat acara berlangsung.

Tapi bukan berarti Changmin jadi santai.

Jujur saja, Changmin memang sudah lama mengisolasi diri dari internet sejak mulai syuting film. Dia hanya ingin fokus sepenuhnya ke dalam perannya. Bahkan komunikasinya dengan Yunho dibiarkannya agak merenggang. _Tapi seharusnya dia sudah memahami situasiku._

 _Jadi dari mana gosip itu berasal? Aku yakin dia tak pernah membicarakan hubungan ini dengan sembarang orang. Atau Jang Woo Hyuk? Apa dari staf yang melihat kami di Jepang?_

Kegelisahan itu semakin menggerogoti Changmin yang sepanjang perjalanan pulang dari syuting talk show itu sambil membaca artikel-artikel gossip yang sudah ia lewatkan selama ini. Memang ada gossip yang menyebutnya gay, dan itu jumlahnya tak sedikit. Tapi jadi sedikit lega karena tak ada yang mengarah ke arah Yunho. Setidaknya Yunho masih aman. Kalau dia sendiri tak masalah digosipkan apapun. Sudah biasa. Sudah kebal.

Di saat seperti ini baru menyadari betapa banyak namanya disebut di berbagai artikel, forum dan komentar-komentar. Well, I'm so popular now. _Jadi begini ya rasanya?_

Lalu teringat kejadian beberapa hari lalu setelah Yunho tiba-tiba menjemputnya di lokasi syuting. Hingga sekarang Yunho masih mendiamkannya tanpa alasan jelas.

 _Apakah dia tahu gosip ini?_

Changmin memijit pelipisnya yang mendadak migrainnya kumat. Yunho selalu saja memberinya sakit kepala dan itulah saat-saat ia ingin menjadi single kembali.

.

.

.

.

Yunho menutup dengan kesal entah berapa tab di ponselnya, berisi artikel soal Changmin. Seharusnya sudah mati rasa tapi sejak Changmin nekat mengambil proyek film itu ia menjadi gampang emosi. Ya, Yunho mengakui dirinya mulai digerogoti ketakutannya sendiri dan mulai tak bisa tidur dan bahkan sesak nafas. Takut Changmin meninggalkannya atau mungkin malah ia yang meninggalkan Changmin.

Itu mungkin saja terjadi jika keadaannya terus begini.

Jihye pernah bertanya padanya dulu apakah dia yakin untuk bersama Changmin. Being his dirty little secret untuk selamanya mungkin.

Yunho menyeringai pedih melempar ponselnya dan menyesap rokoknya sambil memandangi perkotaan di bawahnya. Little? Yang benar saja! Saat ini dia adalah aib terbesar seorang Shim Changmin The rising Star.

Biggest secret.

"Hey there…" Changmin melongok dari dalam rumah, membuka pintu geser menuju balkon apartemen mereka.

Yunho menatap sebentar lalu membuang muka. Changmin masih belum berganti pakaian dan malah duduk bersila di sebelahnya, memberinya bir dingin. Yunho kembali menatapnya.

"Waeyo?" tanya Changmin santai saja.

 _You know why._

"Kita sudah bersama berapa lama ya?" tanya Yunho pada langit malam tapi Changmin tentu merasa harus menjawabnya. "Tiga tahun sejak pertama kita bertemu."

"Rasanya seperti baru kemarin ya."

"Karena kita sama-sama sibuk."

"Kamu menyukai keadaan kita yang seperti ini?"

Changmin beringsut membetulkan duduknya karena di dalam hatinya merutuki kenapa migrainnya datang lagi. "Tentu saja, kita baik-baik saja kan."

 _We pretend we're okay and that's far from okay._

"…dan kamu populer sekali sekarang."

"Itu hal yang bagus kan."

Yunho manggut-manggut kemudian mematikan rokoknya. "Ayo kita keluar. Aku ingin makan sesuatu di luar."

Changmin mengikuti Yunho yang sudah masuk ke dalam rumah tapi otaknya terus berpikir bagaimana menolak ajakan itu. Dengan makin santernya gossip, ia harus mengajak orang lain untuk keluar dengan Yunho, biasanya manajernya tapi sekarang semua sudah pulang dan teman-temannya sibuk.

"Kita lama tidak keluar berdua kan? Aku sampai lupa kapan terakhir kali…"

"Mianhe, tapi aku capek sekali sekarang. Besok saja ya?" Changmin memasang puppy eyes-nya sebaik mungkin. Tapi Yunho memberikan tatapan malas.

"Sekarang kamu mulai memakai akting padaku?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Bilang saja kita tidak bisa keluar berduaan karena sedang banyak gosip." Yunho memakai jaketnya kasar dan mencari beanie-nya. "Dan kamu berpikir aku mengetesmu."

"No, I'm not," Changmin merasakan nadanya mulai meninggi tapi tak bisa ditahannya. Ini keterlaluan. "Sudah wajar kamu ingin pergi berduaan denganku, tapi aku benar-benar capek sekarang. Jangan berpikir yang bukan-bukan Yunho-yah..."

Yunho cuek saja mengaduk-aduk seluruh isi lemari, meski mulai kesal mendengar panggilan itu, hanya demi sebuah beanie yang ia juga tidak yakin ada di sana. Baju-baju berterbangan menyambar tubuh Changmin yang menyaksikan itu dalam diam.

Changmin berusaha memeluk Yunho dari belakang untuk menenangkannya, bak di film-film romantis, dengan hasil jauh beda. Yunho benar-benar berteriak padanya,"Don' .me."

Kenyataan memang bukan drama romantis karena Yunho benar-benar mendorong Changmin sekuat tenaga hingga tersungkur di lantai. Changmin merasakan lengannya keseleo dan Yunho memberikannya tatapan dingin.

Lalu Yunho melesat pergi tanpa bisa ditahan Changmin. Melewatkan helaan nafas panjang Changmin yang begitu lelah.

Yunho benar-benar melakukan apa yang dikatakannya tadi, makan ttoboekki sepuasnya di tengah malam padahal dia harus diet. Sambil mengunyah rice cake itu, Yunho memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Sial sekali nasibnya karena ada papan iklan dengan wajah Changmin di situ, ada TV di rumah makan menayangkan variety show yang ada Changmin dan belum lagi ahjumma penjual yang mengomentari acara itu. Mengonmentari Changmin lebih tepatnya. _Changmin-nya._

Dunia benar-benar berkonspirasi dengan jahatnya.

Sialnya lagi, Yunho memilih kembali pulang dua jam kemudian dan Changmin ada di sana. Menonton TV di sofa sambil terkantuk-kantuk. Matanya yang berkilat senang melihatnya di ambang pintu membuat Yunho memikirkan ulang apa yang dilakukannya tadi.

"Kenapa belum tidur? Katanya capek." Yunho berusaha ketus. Terlalu dini untuk menyerah kan.

"Bagaimana bisa aku tidur kalau kamu masih marah padaku di luar sana." Changmin menghampirinya dan menggandengnya ke kamar setelah mematikan TV. "Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan. Memastikan ada tempat untukmu pulang."

Yunho menghela nafas dan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

Memang alasannya kembali tadi adalah tidak ada tempat lain untuk pulang.

 _Hanya dia_.

 _Sialan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Soal migrain itu, Changmin akhirnya menyerah pada kenyataan. Semula dia cuek tapi memang migrain sialan itu tak bisa enyah hanya dengan _aku-baik-baik-saja_. Alhasil dia ke dokter sebelum berangkat syuting film sore hari. Karena terlalu stress katanya.

Mungkin stress terlalu fokus dengan film.

Anggap saja begitu.

Itu pemikiran Changmin dalam perjalanan pulang dari syuting. Karena memang rasanya seperti mau mati saja setiap kali pulang dan Yunho lebih sering memberinya tanggapan dingin. Mungkin dia juga sibuk sekali, dan memang sudah jarang membicarakan hal seperti itu, tapi Changmin sebenarnya merasa kesal dicuekkan. Kondisi rumah juga seperti tak berpenghuni.

Jadi Changmin berpikir Yunho juga banyak menyumbang migrain-nya.

Rasa-rasanya setelah kejadian itu. Saat Yunho mendadak menjemputnya di lokasi syuting.

Dugaan itu rasa-rasanya benar adanya bagi Changmin yang pulang dari syuting harus mampir ke kantor agensi dulu. Ternyata Yunho masih berada di sana juga. Agensi ingin membicarakan soal rencana membuat fanmeeting yang sebenarnya sudah ditolak oleh Changmin. Yunho melirik sekilas hanya untuk membungkuk sebentar, sapaan standar, dan berlalu begitu saja bersama teman-temannya saat mereka berpapasan di lorong.

Entah kenapa itu semakin membuat Changmin pening.

"Kamu marah padaku?" tanya Changmin tanpa basa-basi ketika Yunho mencopot sepatunya setelah menutup pintu apartemen. Secara ajaib, dia pulang lebih dulu satu jam daripada Yunho padahal ini sudah jam 1 dini hari.

"Tidak."

"Kalau ada masalah katakan saja. Kamu dingin sekali tadi."

Yunho menatap Changmin bingung. "Aku bersikap seperti biasanya kok."

Changmin tak menanggapi selain dengan tatapan tajam tak menyenangkan. Yunho pun menatapnya khawatir. "Kamu baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik-baik saja tapi kamu tidak hyung. Kenapa kamu dingin sekali belakangan ini, lalu tiba-tiba marah lalu dingin lagi, sejak aku mulai syuting."

"Kamu ini seperti tak pernah melihatku marah, ya aku mungkin mendadak marah tapi selesai ya selesai kan. Kurasa tidak seserius itu." Yunho berlalu untuk menaruh tas dan barang lainnya di meja luar kamar. "I just give you a space and I'm busy too."

Yunho kembali dengan sebotol minuman dingin dan menyodorkan pada Changmin. Itu minuman kesukaannya yang biasa dibeli di mini market dekat agensi. "Kurasa kamu butuh istirahat. Manajer-ssi bilang kamu ke dokter karena migrain. Kenapa tak memberitahuku?"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan."

Yunho menghela nafas panjang dan Changmin merasa tersulut seketika.

"Lebih baik segera tidur saja daripada kita bertengkar."

"Siapa yang mengajak bertengkar?"

"Menurutku kamu kelelahan Min, lebih baik istirahat dulu. Karena itu aku tidak setuju kamu mengambil film itu, kamu-"

"Nah kan…kamu mengungkit itu lagi. Aku bisa menjalaninya dengan baik. Kamu hanya cemburu saja kan," potong Changmin yang membuahkan respon Yunho menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. "Tidak ada apa-apa antara aku dan Cha Sul Yeon noona. Aku professional."

"Kamu membicarakan apa sih? Gosip-gosip itu? Okelah kalau aku memang menentangmu karena cemburu, yes that's who I am and you already know it. Itu karena aku mencintaimu. Tapi bukan itu saja. Aku sudah merasa, sejak awal, kamu akan kelelahan karena aku tahu agensi tetap memberimu pekerjaan lain yang tak bisa kamu tolak. Kalau kecapekan kamu gampang emosi. Seperti ini misalnya."

Changmin mengiggit bibir dalamnya. Kesal "ditelanjangi". "Aku sudah berusaha."

"Kamu selalu berpikir bisa padahal sebenarnya tidak."

"Jadi kamu ingin bilang kalau kamu lebih tahu aku daripada diriku sendiri?"

"Aku sudah memikirkan baik buruknya dari semua sisi, tapi kamu selalu seperti itu. Ya sudah kalau kamu tidak menganggap kalimatku, toh aku ini siapamu sih? Bagi aktor dan penyanyi Shim Changmin, namaku tidak ada kan."

"Kenapa bawa-bawa soal itu?"

"Ya karena soal itu memang ada!" Yunho membanting segebok tisu di dekatnya. "Itu masalah!"

"Kita sudah sepakat hyung! Kamu menyetujui kondisi ini!" Changmin tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak berteriak.

"Jadi karena aku setuju lalu aku tidak berhak protes? Setiap hari aku harus menyambutmu dengan senyum dipaksakan? Aku bukan pajangan yang tidak punya hati Min!" Yunho berusaha tidak menangis. "Aku diam saja karena aku paling benci mengatakan 'bayangkan kamu di posisiku'. Aku tak ingin mengatakannya padamu Min."

"Kamu harus ingat aku mendukungmu saat di lomba dance, seberapapun intimnya kamu dengan Lady Jane. Aku juga membiarkanmu sekolah dance di Amerika-"

"Bayangkan jika aku dituntut harus membuka bajuku dan skinship dengannya yang juga tidak pakai baju. Yakin kamu tidak keberatan?" sela Yunho tak kalah pedas. Kalau sudah sepanas ini ya sudah lanjutkan saja kan.

Changmin merasakan ada duri di tenggorokannya.

"Kamu belum pernah kan pergi bersamaku dan bertemu teman-temanku lalu saat mereka bertanya 'dia siapa?' dan aku menjawab 'teman' dan itu terjadi setiap tahun." Yunho lalu menghela nafasnya panjang, berusaha bernafas. "Hubungan ini memang timpang sebelah. Sejak awal aku tahu itu tapi aku terlalu naïf mengakuinya."

Changmin meremas tepian sandaran kursi makan, menahan emosinya. Tapi di dalam hatinya ia tahu akan hancur berkeping-keping jika Yunho membuka mulut lagi.

"….hanya karena aku begitu mencintaimu Min."

Yunho beranjak ke kamar mandi dan mengunci diri di sana. Menyalakan air sekeras-kerasnya. Kebiasaannya setelah bertengkar hebat.

Changmin menyambar jaketnya dan keluar dari rumah dengan membanting pintu. Namun ia berhenti saat keluar dari lobi apartemen, terpaku di tepi jalan. Blank.

Tak tahu harus pergi ke mana.

Rumah ayah ibunya bukan jawaban yang tepat, apalagi merecoki Kyuhyun atau Minho atau manajernya juga tak bisa jadi pilihan.

 _Begini ya rasanya?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Changmin mengingat ucapan ibunya dulu yang kini hadir di mimpinya nyaris saban malam. _Jangan memaksakan keadaan. Kalau hanya salah satu pihak yang harus berkorban banyak maka tidak akan berhasil._

Hanya obat anti depresi yang sanggup membunuh mimpi itu.

Di malam itu Yunho membawa tas besar saat mengatakan akan menginap di apartemen Jihye. _Setelah sama-sama dingin nanti, aku akan pulang._ Sialnya Changmin merasa begitu buruk karena tak mampu menahan kepergian itu.

Bahkan merasa tak perlu membujuknya pulang atau menanyakan kondisinya.

Changmin merasakan dirinya semakin mirip dengan perannya di filmnya setiap kali berkaca di pagi hari sejak kepergian Yunho. Dia juga bukan tidak tahu manajer-ssi menatapnya kasihan tapi hidup harus terus berjalan. Syuting belum selesai dan itu menjadi alasan Changmin tak perlu pulang. Mengubur dirinya di lokasi syuting dan pergi minum-minum dengan siapapun yang bisa diajak.

Hingga akhirnya manajer-ssi mengajaknya minum dan Changmin untuk pertama kalinya menangis dengan dalih mabuk. Akhirnya bisa menangisi hidupnya sekarang.

"Lalu apa yang akan kamu lakukan sekarang?"

Changmin menggeleng lemah dengan mata masih menatap botol soju yang sudah kosong.

"Kamu masih mencintainya?"

Changmin mengangguk.

"Dia masih mencintaimu?"

"Seharusnya…"

...kemudian Changmin jatuh tertidur.

Sebuah mimpi baru hadir, dirinya yang memandangi Yunho sedang mengajarinya koreografi di studio lalu Yunho balas menatapnya dari cermin. Senyuman yang begitu disukainya.

Senyuman yang membuatnya selalu jatuh cinta lagi dan menutup mata pada lainnya.

.

.

.

.

 *******TBC chapter 5*********

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **author's note:**

SURPRISE! kaget ga saia udah adpet hanya dalam beberapa hari? Tenang, gak akan sering-sering kok hohoho~ selain karena chapternya emang udah lama kuselesein ya pas aja sih lagi bisa akses ffn jadi ya posting aja deh. Toh, juga pas banget gregetnya, maksudnya lebih pas kalo di-TBC pas chapter ini _*dikeplak reader*_

sudah cukup baper kah? sudah mual? sudah galau? bertahanlah! karena setelah ini apdet cahpter selanjutnya (kayaknya) bakal lama ;)

thank's yang udah setia komen2, semoga reader lainnya menyusul _*ketjup atu-atu*_

see u next chapter~~


	6. Chapter 5

**I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE**

By asisten madjikan shim-jung

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing: ChangHo alias MinHo**

 **Saia ingatkan sekali lagi bahwa ini : Changmin!seme & Yunho!uke**

 **Bagi yang tidak suka jangan dibaca dan bagi yang nekat baca (mungkin karena kepo) tolong tulis review yang relevan.  
**

 **happy reading guys~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 5**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Changmin yang sedang membetulkan kaki meja menegakkan badannya tiba-tiba saat mendengar bel pintu dipencet dan langsung melesat membukanya. Harapan terbesarnya tentu saja itu Yunho.

Ternyata ibunya Yunho.

 _Damn!_

Changmin buru-buru menata ekpresinya untuk membalas senyuman cerah nyonya Jung. Changmin langsung membantu membawakan bawaannya yang tampaknya makanan rumahan semua. "Aigoo…lama tidak bertemu denganmu nak."

Tepukan ramah itu membuat Changmin merasa bersalah. Dia harus mencari cara meghubungi Yunho secepatnya!

"Kenapa tidak memberitahu saya dulu umma? Untungnya saya juga ada di rumah."

"Aku tidak berencana ke sini sekarang, tapi tadi aku telepon manajermu katanya kamu sedang libur dan ada di rumah, jadi aku mampir saja. Tak masalah kalau tak ada, aku bisa langsung ke tempat Jihye."

Changmin mulai merasa panik apalagi pertanyaan yang ditakutkannya muncul juga.

"Mana Yunho? Tadi waktu kutelpon katanya libur juga."

"Dia sedang keluar….ada janji dengan temannya. Tidak lama seharusnya." Hanya itu jawaban instan yang terlintas di otak buntu Changmin saat ini.

Dengan susah payah Changmin berhasil kabur ke kamar dan menelepon ponsel Yunho. Tak langsung diangkat, dia menelepon Jihye untuk meminta bantuan menghubungi oppa-nya itu. Luar biasa sekali orang itu kalau niat menghilang darinya.

"Ibuku ada di apartemen?!" seru Yunho langsung setelah Changmin menekan tombol menerima panggilan telepon.

"Surprise~~~" Changmin memijat pelipisnya dalam keadaan duduk di kloset. "Jadi pulanglah sekarang juga tidak pakai tapi."

Lalu tak lebih dari 30 menit kemudian Yunho sudah muncul di ambang pintu rumah. Dengan senyuman lebar seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Ibunya pun menyambut dengan suka cita, seperti biasanya.

Melihat itu semua, Changmin hanya berpikir kalau Yunho bisa berakting begitu natural maka dirinya harus lebih bisa dong. Sekarang kan berkarir di dunia akting. _Tapi sungguh Yunho berbakat juga di dunia akting._

Changmin mencoba peruntungan dengan menyentuh pinggang belakang Yunho saat menyiapkan makanan. Yunho beringsut menjauh dengan santai, membuat tangannya tergantung di udara. Awkward setengah mati.

"Jangan berlebihan," ucap Yunho berbisik sambil menata kimchi saat ibunya ke kamar mandi. "Nanti malah ketahuan."

"Ketahuan apaan?" Changmin tahu sebenarnya pertanyaannya ini terlalu gambling mengingat Yunho tak bereaksi lebih jauh dan cenderung melemparkan makanan yang di tangannya.

"Jangan dilempar begitu." Changmin tak tahan untuk menegur tapi nadanya datar saja.

Jadi Yunho meliriknya sadis. Changmin sendiri berusaha fokus ke berbagai jenis makanan di depannya yang harus ditata daripada terpancing kesal.

Tapi tahu-tahu Yunho memegang dagunya dan memutar wajah Changmin untuk berhadapan dengannya. Kemudian menciumnya di bibir. Tentu saja Changmin kaget karena begitu tiba-tiba di situasi seperti ini, apalagi ternyata bukan kecupan sekilas seperti dugaannya. Sudah lama sejak terakhir mereka berciuman sehingga Changmin menanggapinya dengan serius juga. Sebelum tangannya merasakan kulit Yunho, pria itu sudah melepas ciumannya.

Lalu ibu Yunho memasuki ruang pandang Changmin, keluar dari kamar mandi yang memang dekat dengan dapur. Changmin tak mampu menahan senyum sumringahnya ketika sang mama mertua memberinya tatapan _i-know-what-you-two-did-in-my-back_.

"Ehem~"

Yunho berbalik menatap sang ibu dengan senyum lebar babo-nya. Tampang malu-malunya itu.

Namun senyuman bahagia Changmin perlahan hilang ketika melihat Yunho kemudian menatapnya dengan begitu lembut dan manis, seperti biasanya. Ketika mereka masih dimabuk cinta dulu. Ketika mencuri-curi ciuman masih membuat mereka deg-degan dan tak bisa tidur.

 _Who are you?_

Ternyata sakit sekali rasanya ketika dirimu hanya menjadi bagian kepura-puraan.

.

.

.

.

Untunglah ibu Yunho tidak menginap dan tak sampai seharian bersama mereka karena sudah ada janji dengan temannya dan memutuskan menginap di tempat Jihye. Setidaknya Jihye ada kesempatan menyembunyikan barang-barang abangnya itu.

Itu juga yang membuat Changmin sedikit senang karena artinya Yunho tidak bisa kabur lagi.

Jadi Changmin menikmati memandangi punggung Yunho yang sibuk mencuci piring dari meja makan tempatnya duduk. _Bahkan tanpa tahu ekspresinya, sudah kelihatan dia dingin sekali._

Akan sampai kapan seperti ini?

Lalu Changmin memutuskan menyanyi pelan. Sebuah lagu kesukaan Yunho, "With Me" milik Wheesung.

 _I feel happy just looking your hand. I feel good just listen your voice._

 _So why do you say I should leave you, without asking my opinion?_

Sebenarnya Changmin iseng saja memilih lagu, lebih karena otomatis itu melintas di otaknya karena seringnya Yunho menggumamkan lagu itu. Tapi sekarang kenapa lagu itu jadi situasi mereka saat ini?

 _I can love you even you hate me._

 _I can be happy if I can only see you._

Changmin bisa melihat Yunho menghentikan kegiatannya dan memegang tepian tempat mencuci piring. Tapi itu tak akan menghentikannya bernyanyi. Yunho pernah bilang lebih suka mendengarnya bernyanyi kan?

 _Why do you hurt me when I feel like that._

 _Why do you push me away when I don't want to._

 _I believe this love._

Yunho melepaskan sarung tangannya dengan kasar dan berniat pergi namun Changmin melesat menahannya. Mengurungnya dengan kedua lengan kokohnya. Yunho merasa seperti hewan yang di kurungan yang sempit, menoleh pun tak bisa, mau tidak mau menatap Changmin. Wajahnya pasti sangat berantakan saat ini karena tadi memang sempat menangis.

Changmin menatapnya jauh ke dalam, sedalam-dalamnya.

Tak ada yang berucap sehingga Yunho berusaha mendorong Changmin menjauh. Tapi lengan itu menahan pinggangnya, memeluknya kuat. Yunho mendorongnya lebih kuat lagi tapi Changmin malah merengsek maju. Kepanikan mulai menjalari Yunho.

Entah darimana Changmin belajar cara menguncinya begini.

"Lepaskan aku Min…" Yunho mulai lelah berjuang, nafasnya mulai terasa sulit.

"Aku tidak pernah ingin menyakitimu hyung." Terpaan nafas hangat yang menyapu lehernya membuat Yunho merasa kepanikannya mulai mereda. "Aku mencintaimu hyung. Di sinilah tempatmu…stay with me."

Kalimat itu membuat sekujur tubuhnya seperti dikejut listrik. Tak menyadari Changmin sudah menciumi bibirnya dan memegangnya begitu posesif. Rasa yang dulu dinikmatinya, tapi kini….

Yunho berusaha memasukkan oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya ke dalam paru-paru ketika merasakan tangan Changmin sudah menelusup ke dalam t-shirt nya dan menyesapi lehernya. Oksigen itu akan menjernihkan pikirannya lagi sebelum semuanya terlambat.

Apakah oksigennya beracun? Yunho yakin ia sudah mendorong tubuh Changmin menjauh darinya tapi ternyata malah menariknya. Membalas ciuman itu dalam sedalam-dalamnya. Mengambil oksigennya sebanyak-banyaknya. Oksigen yang rasa-rasanya terus menipis dengan suhu ruangan yang semakin meningkat.

 _Ada yang salah? Siapa yang salah?_

Yunho menjambak rambut Changmin, menjauhkan mulutnya yang terus memetakan kulitnya. Sama-sama terengah-engah, mempertemukan dahi mereka dalam sisa-sisa kekuatan untuk berpikir rasional. Jelas hal yang terasa amat sangat tidak mungkin saat ini.

"Jangan berpikir…apapun…jangan," pinta Changmin dalam bisikannya yang putus asa. "Jangan bicara soal…ini rasional…atau tidak. Jangan sekarang."

Yunho sadar pakaian mereka sudah entah di mana. Itu bisa jadi rasional bisa jadi tidak.

"Kamu mencintaiku…dan aku mencintaimu…cukup berpikir sampai di situ saja."

Yunho memperhatikan rambut Changmin yang basah oleh keringat. Licinnya kulit pria itu di bawah telapak tangannya yang masih mencengkeram lengannya. Ia masih merasa baik-baik saja sebagian keringat di tubuhnya adalah milik Changmin. Seperti biasanya.

Itu bisa jadi rasional bisa jadi tidak.

Apakah itu cinta atau nafsu semata?

Yunho memutuskan memegang tepian meja sekuat-kuatnya. Membiarkan Changmin mendekapnya dari belakang dan memasuki tubuhnya sekuat-kuatnya. Tangannya yang kokoh, rambutnya yang basah dan nafasnya yang lembab. Rasanya seperti yang sudah seharusnya. Lalu Yunho membiarkan dirinya berteriak sekuat-kuatnya.

Mungkin setelah ini ia bisa berpikir lebih rasional.

Mungkin….

.

.

.

.

"Aku tak menyangka…kamu benar-benar mengunciku di sini." Ucap Yunho setelah merasakan Changmin bergerak-gerak bangun di sampingnya. Yunho masih menutupi mata dengan lengannya. "Di mana kuncinya?"

Semalam memang bercinta habis-habisan di dapur tapi Changmin menyeretnya ke kamar untuk bercinta lagi atau entah apalah sudah tak ingat lagi. Lelah luar biasa membuat Yunho langsung tertidur (yang sialnya paling nyenyak sejak hubungannya carut marut). Tidak curiga apapun. Bahkan lupa kamar mereka dipasangi kunci biasa untuk tambahan keamanan yang sialnya adalah idenya sendiri.

"Kan aku sudah bilang. Aku tidak mau kamu kabur lagi."

"Sialan. Kamu pikir tidak butuh syuting? Kita akan dicari-cari. Aku juga ada yang mencari."

"Syuting bisa menunggu, sesekali bertingkah tidak ada salahnya juga."

Lalu Yunho merasakan kepalanya dibelai.

"Di sinilah kita… _saling terkunci_ kan."

"Stop it. Kamu membuatku merinding."

"Aku memang selalu membuatmu _merinding_ kan."

"Hentikan ini semua, oke? Realistislah, ini sudah pagi dan kita harus bekerja. Di mana kuncinya?"

"Sudah kubuang."

"Changmin-ssi!"

"Kalau kamu bisa membuangnya kenapa aku tidak?"

Changmin mengela nafas sebelum menjentikkan dagunya. Yunho masih merasa tidak jelas. "Di mana?"

"Dari tadi sudah kamu pegang. Kamu tidak merasakannya?"

Yunho memeriksa balik bantal dan selimut dan spot yang ditidurinya tapi nihil. "Tak ada."

"Ckkckck…"

Yunho lalu meraba celananya, yang entah sejak kapan mengenakan celana pendek trainingnya, dan menemukan kunci pintu sialan itu di kantongnya.

"Seharusnya kamu sudah menemukannya sejak pertama bangun memeriksa pintu itu."

Kalimat itu pun membuat Yunho makin kesal dan ingin cepat-cepat keluar. Iya, memang dia yang lupa kenapa tidak mengecek kantong celananya.

"Kamu tak menemukannya karena masih ingin bersamaku kan? Menjadikannya alasan berlama-lama denganku…..mochi-kun."

Yunho membeku setelah mendengar bunyi klik. Rasanya daun pintu begitu berat.

Seberat hatinya meninggalkan kamar itu.

(…dengan memberikan lemparan bantal tepat ke wajah tampan Changmin. His cool prince.)

 _Kasar juga ternyata,_ batin Changmin saat mengenyahkan bantal itu dengan kesal.

.

.

.

.

Besoknya Yunho sudah kembali ke apartemennya bersama Changmin sepulang kerja dan seperti yang diduganya, tak ada siapa-siapa. Dia kembali bertanya pada dirinya sendiri kenapa masih saja kembali ke tempat ini.

 _Baru pulang setelah making love_ , Yunho berdecih menyindir dirinya sendiri. _Sekarang hanya bernilai sebatas seks._

Saat mencopot sepatu, didengarnya ada yang membuka pintu dengan tiba-tiba lalu tubuhnya dipeluk dari belakang.

"Kamu pulang?!" tanya Changmin dengan antusias, yang menurut Yunho itu lebay. Yunho menyingkirkan tangan itu dan melenggang masuk ke kamar.

"Jangan berpikir aku pulang karena seks."

"Karena itu juga tidak apa-apa kok, daripada tidak ada yang membuatmu ingin kembali ke sini." Changmin mengekor dengan wajah cerahnya. "Aku sudah selesai syuting film."

Yunho mengeluarkan baju kotor dari isi tasnya, tak menggubris cerocosan Changmin.

"Selesai hyung. Sudah berakhir syutingnya. Kehidupan akan kembali ke normal."

"Jinjja?"

Changmin mengangguk penuh semangat. "Aku tidak perlu diet lagi dan bisa potong rambut! Juga banyak waktu di rumah."

Yunho melirik Changmin dan merasa antusiasme itu ganjil. _Demi memenangkan hatinya?_

Changmin memang berpikir kali ini perlu memakai aktingnya. Dia sudah cukup bertaruh apakah Yunho mau pulang setelah kejadian kemarin tapi perasaannya mengatakan demikian. Alhasil tadi dia buru-buru pamit dari wrapping up party dan memberikan buket bunga itu pada petugas keamanan di lobby agar Yunho tak melihatnya lalu sensi lagi.

"Seolah-olah setelah ini kamu jadi pengangguran saja. Jadwalmu masih berderet-deret."

"Hmmm…iya sih."

Yunho berbalik dan berkacak pinggang di hadapan Changmin yang berguling-guling di kasur. "Tidak ada yang berubah kan. Pekerjaanku juga banyak sekali. Semuanya kembali ke normal."

"Ayo malam ini kita main, aku akan mengajak Kyuhyun dan Minho juga."

Yunho menerka-nerka ajakan itu tapi Changmin tahu isi pemikirannya. "Ayolah, tak usah dipikirkan. Pakai baju apa saja tak masalah."

Begitulah pada akhirnya, mereka benar-benar keluar untuk sekedar main-main.

Changmin berhasil mendatangkan Minho dan Kyuhyun untuk bermain basket di tepi sungai Han bersama Yunho. Setidaknya olahraga dan keberadaan mereka bisa mencairkan suasana panas dingin diantara Changmin dan Yunho. Apalagi Jang Woo Hyuk menyusul.

Suasananya ceria dan santai sehingga Changmin pun bersikap santai. Refleks saja ia jad kerap merangkul Yunho, apalagi semuanya tak ada yang mempermasalahkan. Membuatnya makin nyaman menyandarkan diri. Yunho pun mengakui memang suasana itu membuatnya nyaman untuk bersikap afektif dengan Changmin lagi, hal yang begitu dihindarinya selama ini. Merasa bebas. Bebannya terangkat.

 _Jadi apakah selama ini dirinya terpenjara?_

Yunho tersenyum sebelum melepas genggaman tangan Changmin yang tertawa mendengar candaan Kyuhyun. Lalu refleks Changmin merangkul leher Minho dan menekuknya untuk main-main. Kini meeka seperti gerombolan anak muda pembuat onar saja. Menertawakan berbagai macam hal.

Yunho memasukkan semuanya ke dalam otaknya dan menyimpannya rapat-rapat. Ini akan menjadi kenangan yang indah.

 _Sayangnya memang iya. Menjadi sebuah kenangan.  
_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Changmin…." Manajer-ssi berbicara dengan nada yang begitu hati-hati, membuat Changmin mengalihkan perhatiannya dari naskah ke orang itu. "Bisakah kamu stay low dulu dengan Yunho?"

"Memangnya aku pernah membawanya terang-terangan?"

Manajer-ssi tampak terhenyak lalu menelan ludahnya berat. "Semalam kalian keluar bersama kan? Sebelumnya, beberapa kali juga kan?"

Changmin mengangguk santai dan memberikan lirikan tajamnya. "Memangnya aku kriminal?"

"Jangan keluar semencolok itu dulu."

"Jadi mencolok karena kalian tahu hubunganku dengannya. Orang lain kan tidak tahu, paling kami dikira teman akrab biasa jadi tenang saja."

"Fansmu yang bilang padaku sudah mulai banyak yang tahu dan paparazzi terus membuntutimu sejak kamu mulai terkenal."

Changmin menghembuskan nafas panjang dan bersandar di sofa, menatap langit-langit studio. Setelah ini dia ada pemotretan majalah bersama Cha Seul Yeon untuk promosi film nanti.

"Hyung…kamu tahu sendiri kan bagaimana sejak pertama aku menjabat tangannya di studio, aku menyembunyikan hubunganku? Aku juga ingin menikmati hidup dan kamu tahu kan aku bukan orang yang gegabah."

"Aku tahu Min, aku mengenalmu tapi aku harus tetap mengatakan ini. Karena aku juga tak ingin hubungan kalian berakhir."

"Sebenarnya…." Changmin memainkan bahan sofa warna biru muda itu dengan menggoreskan kukunya dan memandanginya. "Kami nyaris berakhir beberapa kali hyung dan semua itu salahku. Lalu sekarang perlahan mulai membaik. Ini semua sangat berat. Aku menginginkan kehidupan yang normal, dia pun begitu."

Manajer-ssi mendengarkan itu dalam diam, lalu stylish kru majalah masuk ke ruangan memanggil Changmin untuk berganti kostum. Sebelum meninggalkan ruangan, Changmin melirik manajernya itu sesaat.

"I want to be a better man hyung."

.

.

.

.

Lalu tak ada sebulan kemudian foto bergandengan tangan dengan Yunho malam-malam di tepi sungai Han itu beredar di seluruh internet. Bersama foto berangkulan dan berpelukan namun untungnya tak ada yang berciuman (karena mereka cukup waras untuk tak melakukannya saat itu).

Meski begitu, foto-foto itu cukup membuat Changmin menjatuhkan tab-nya hingga mati total.

…dan membuat Yunho tak bisa pulang ke apartemen mereka bersama.

Baru kali ini Changmin merasakan "lelah luar biasa".

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

 **Author's note:**

Hallo readerku semuanyaaaa! Sudah baper? Atau kurang baper? Wkwkkkk~

Sorry lho ya saia gak bisa menjanjikan tidak menyiksa mereka….hohoho~ (diinjek madjikan)

 **Soal haters**...ya saia membaca ada satu komentar tidak menyenangkan di kolom review. Oke, itu tidak sopan karena saia tidak pernah menjelek-jelekkan fandom ini dan segala sesuatu di dalamnya dimanapun dan kapanpun (bagi yang follow SNS saia pasti tau hal ini). Bagi yang mau ngebash silahkan PM saia saja, **jangan nyampah di kotak review dan membuat reader lainnya tidak nyaman**. Tolong jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak...dan tolong bersikap yang jelas. Masa sih anda nuding saia malsuin review guest tapi ngebashnya juga pake akun guest?

tbh, menulis fanfic itu sulit dan saia tipe author yang sangat serius melakukannya meski tak dibayar. Itu sebabnya apdet sangat jarang karena saia mikirin kualitas. Bagi yang ngikuti fic-fic saia pasti tau kok saia ini gak pernah ngejar review krn saia menghargai hak reader. Kalo saia malsuin jumlah review ya mending saia bikin jumlahnya sampe ratusan lah ya. Ato saia mending ngerjain fic pairing populer dg cerita NC angka tinggi yang bakal lebih banyak yg komen, tapi saia malah bikin fic pairing underrated kan (demi kepuasan pribadi).

Kalo anda ga suka ya jangan baca wong saia ga maksa buat dibaca. Kalo anda mau komen jelek apalagi yg tdk relevan, tolong ingat-ingatlah bahwa author menulis ini pake kerja keras dan anda tinggal baca for free (ya pake duit sih buat bayar kuota internet). Itupun kalau anda masih ingat juga punya perasaaan sebagai manusia.

duh capeknya nulis beginian...saia harap tidak perlu menulis beginian lagi deh.

Pokoknya happy reading aja ya guys~~~ selamat menanti chapter berikutnya~~~


	7. Chapter 6

**I'm Not the Only One**

by asisten madjikan shim-jung

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **saia ingatkan sekali lagi ini Changmin!seme dan Yunho!uke jadi kalo tak suka jangan nekat baca.**

 **Happy reading guys!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 6**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Changmin pernah merasakan mimpi buruk, sering malahan, dan apakah ini juga mimpi buruk?

Changmin bangun dari tidurnya tanpa semangat sedikitpun. Mengedarkan pandangannya yang masih samar-samar malah membuatnya makin tak ingin bangun. Kalau bisa tak usah menghadapi hari ini saja lah.

Apalagi dilihatnya onggokan ponselnya yang ambyar di sudut kamar.

Tentu saja Changmin ingat, dia sendiri yang melemparnya ke dinding setelah berbicara dengan orang agensi yang mengurusi gossip itu. Lebih tepatnya membuat pernyataan sepihak tanpa persetujuannya.

 _Ini situasi darurat Changmin-ssi, kita tidak punya pilihan lain._

Changmin hanya bisa berdecih mengejek dirinya sendiri sekarang.

Agensi langsung kebakaran jenggot melihat foto-foto itu menyebar cepat dan banjir komentar pedas tak manusiawi. Tindakan penyelamatan harus dilakukan segera sebelum kapal karam seluruhnya. Tentu saja, kotorannya harus dibuang agar mengurangi beban sehingga kapal tidak tenggelam.

Yunho yang dikorbankan.

Tanpa persetujuan dan pemberitahuan terlambat yang tak ada gunanya lagi sekarang.

Changmin melemaskan otot bahu dan lehernya setelah berdiri dari ranjang dan berpikir kenapa rasanya masih capek sekali. Tapi dipikir-pikir, mungkin lebih baik tidur lagi saja setelah makan karena memang tak ada jadwal hari ini. Kejadian itu membuatnya jadi tahanan rumah oleh agensi.

Sambil menguap malas, Changmin membaca kalender saat mengambil minum di kulkas. Seharusnya besok dia hadir di acara press screening filmnya dan sepertinya jadwal itu tak akan bisa dibatalkan agensinya atau namanya akan semakin tercoreng.

Akhirnya Changmin merebus ramyun untuk makan pagi karena energinya habis untuk emosi semalam. Sambil mengunyah, ia menghubungi Yunho menggunakan ponsel lainnya khusus untuk pribadi. Untungnya langsung diangkat.

"Hai…how are you baby?"

"I'm fine."

Singkat saja dan jeda panjang setelahnya terasa begitu membunuh. Changmin merasakan tangannya berkeringat. "I'm so sorry, really," ucapnya teramat pelan.

"Kamu sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali sampai aku hapal jadi berhentilah mengatakan itu. We need to fix this than just say sorry."

 _You, fix this._

Sejujurnya, detik itu juga Changmin tak memiliki satupun ide di dalam kepalanya. Bagaimanapun kerasnya ia menarik-narik rambutnya sendiri saat ini ternyata tak membantu dan Yunho sepertinya mengetahui itu. _Jelas dia bisa menebak keadaannya._

"Aku akan menginap di apartemen Ji Hye dulu sampai agensimu bilang keadaan sudah aman."

 _Agensimu._ Changmin menyeringai sedih, ya dia memang tidak memiliki power terhadap kehidupan asmaranya sendiri di hadapan Yunho. "Okay."

Changmin menutup sambungan telepon itu dan terkejut melihat Kyuhyun berdiri di hadapannya. Tadi dia memang mendengar pintu dibuka dan mengira itu manajernya. Oke, dia lupa Kyuhyun juga menerima apdet passcode pintu apartemennya.

Kyuhyun meletakkan bungkusan makanan di depan Changmin dan menghela nafas setelah duduk. Changmin membuka bungkusan itu dan memakannya dengan lahap, tanpa kata, meski dia baru saja menghabiskan satu bungkus ramyun. Sungguh itu bukan apa-apa.

Kyuhyun ingin membuka mulutnya menanyakan sesuatu, setidaknya bertanya kabar, tapi itu tertahan di tenggorokannya. Changmin berusaha keras mengunyah kimbap itu susah payah di sela-sela usahanya menahan air mata. Kyuhyun hanya bisa berpindah tempat duduk dan meremas bahu sahabatnya itu.

Changmin tak menahan dirinya lagi.

Menangis dengan mulut penuh nasi.

Kyuhyun memberikan air putih yang diteguk Changmin dengan rakus lalu meneruskan tangisannya di pelukan sahabatnya itu. Kalimat itu terlintas lagi dan sekian banyak berita tentangnya yang dibacanya.

 _Mereka hanya teman._

Yunho sama sekali tidak marah dan ketenangan itu membuat Changmin tahu ini adalah hitungan mundur akhir dari hubungan mereka. _Iya sih kita hanya teman, aku kan teman tidurmu._

Changmin menghentikan tangisnya dan meremas bahu Kyuhyun saat menatapnya penuh derita.

"Setelah ini mereka akan membuat gosip aku cinta lokasi dengan Cha Seul Yeon noona. Mereka akan membuatnya itu seperti gosip murahan dan membantahnya untuk mempromosikan filmku. Mereka tak ingin media play seperti itu jika seandainya tak ada insiden ini Kyu. What should I do?"

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas panjang setelah membuat Changmin kembali ke posisi duduknya semula. "You love him?"

Changmin mengangguk tanpa pikir panjang.

"Just ask him, what he need from you."

"Jika aku tidak bisa memberikan apa yang dimintanya?"

Kyuhyun hanya memberikan jawaban dengan senyum pahit.

.

.

.

.

"Ji Hye…" Yunho memanggil adik perempuan satu-satunya itu setelah menutup sambungan telepon. Ji Hye yang mondar-mandir bersiap-siap berangkat kerja itu menyahut sambil lalu. "You can kill me."

Ji Hye benar-benar berhenti memasang scarf di lehernya. "Maksud oppa apa?"

"Kamu pernah bilang kan dulu, jika hubunganku dengan Changmin tak berhasil…" Yunho tak berhasil meneruskan kalimatnya karena ternyata air matanya jatuh begitu saja. "Sorry…"

Yunho buru-buru beranjak dari kursi untuk masuk ke kamar mandi, tapi Ji Hye menahan lengannya. Ji Hye memeluk oppa-nya itu yang perlahan melepaskan seluruh emosinya. Menangis sesenggukan karena cinta di pelukan adik perempuan. Luar biasa menyedihkan.

Ji Hye yakin jika saat ini Changmin ada di dekatnya, sudah pasti bakal dia tampar sekeras-kerasnya.

Sejak awal mengatakan "ya" pada Changmin, Yunho sudah menghitung segala konsekuensi beban lahir dan batin yang akan dideritanya. Sejauh ini dia sudah bisa mengatasi segala macam sakit hati dan berusaha mati rasa serta menutup mata. Tapi kali ini seperti ledakan meriam, full blown, membuatnya terpental dan terhempas ke tanah hingga patah tulang.

Yunho memutuskan bersikap seperti biasanya, berangkat bekerja seperti tak terjadi apa-apa. Walau semuanya bersikap normal-normal saja tapi ia merasakan desas-desus di belakang punggungnya. Membicarakan betapa menyedihkannya dirinya, dibuang begitu saja saat dianggap sebagai aib. Bahkan dia bisa merasakan tatapan mengasihani Jang Woo Hyuk padanya, tatapan _I-was-told-you-before_.

" _Pengalamanku sih kebanyakan artis hanya have fun dengan dancer. Banyak yang keluar dari tim karena dibuang setelah dikencani."_

Jang Woo Hyuk tak mengatakan sepatah kata pun soal gossip itu maupun memberikan penghiburan. Semuanya benar-benar berjalan normal tapi Yunho merasa seperti dikuntit. Rasanya sesak nafas dan maag-nya kumat. Malamnya pun tak bisa tidur. Kondisi seperti itu malah hanya membuatnya browsing dan menemukan artikel Changmin di acara press screening filmnya.

Yunho tersenyum kecut. Changmin masih tetap tampan dan baik-baik saja. Senyumnya masih begitu menyilaukan. He looks so damn fine.

 _Bahkan bisa tahu kabarnya pun lewat media begini._

Mata Yunho membaca setiap baris kalimat yang dituliskan media-media itu, kebanyakan memang tentang film itu. Tentu saja, soal adegan ranjang itu yang paling sering ditulis. Memang itu topik jualan yang bagus. Bagaimana bisa dia begitu berani melakukan adegan rated di film debutnya dengan popularitasnya yang sedang di puncak sekarang ini. Yunho merasakan dirinya tak terlalu sakit lagi membaca soal itu.

Lalu tak berapa lama kemudian muncul artikel lainnya. Soal gosip kencannya.

" _Aku tak menyangka itu akan jadi gosip asmara. Lucu saja, karena kami sudah lama berteman baik dan biasa pergi bersama bahkan berama-ramai. Aku minta maaf untuk semuanya telah menyebabkan ketidaknyamanan. Aku juga minta maaf padanya."_

Yunho kemudian memperhatikan dengan detil setiap inci penampilan Changmin dalam foto itu. Mengenakan kaos polos dengan blazer tak terlalu ketat warna biru tua bermotif kubus. Benar-benar tak ada tanda dia _milik seseorang._ Lalu Yunho melirik cincin yang bertengger lagi di jarinya.

Menghela nafas lagi dan lagi. Berulang kali.

Yunho menutup browser-nya dan kembali memeluk gulingnya di dalam keremangan kamar. _Seharusnya dia debut jadi aktor lebih awal, dia sangat berbakat akting ternyata._

Dalam tidurnya, Yunho bermimpi memberikan selamat saat Changmin memenangkan award untuk filmnya. Duduk di kursi sebelah Changmin saat host mengumumkan namanya dan memberikan kecupan sebelum naik ke panggung.

Menjadi seseorang untuknya yang lebih dari sekedar teman.

Membuat dirinya sendiri menjadi "ada".

.

.

.

.

- _I miss u so bad mochi-kun. Let's meet on hotel-_

Yunho membaca pesan itu saat bangun pagi di hari kelima mengungsi di apartemen Ji Hye. Otaknya mengatakan untuk menolak ide Changmin itu tapi toh berakhir menyetujuinya. Changmin memberikan nama hotel, nomor kamar dan jam berapa harus ke sana yang tentunya tengah malam.

Luar biasa, pikir Yunho dalam hati saja. Dan betapa luar biasanya dirinya menuruti itu.

Jika mengingat sorot mata kecewa Ji Hye saat diberitahunya akan pergi bertemu Changmin sebentar, Yunho ingin sekali membatalkan janji itu. Namun dia memang semurah itu. Berdiri di depan kamar yang dimaksud tepat pukul 12 malam.

 _Mungkin memang benar kata Ji Hye, aku semurah itu jika menyangkut Changmin._

Changmin yang membuka pintu itu dengan senyuman lebarnya. Ketampanannya seketika membuat lutut Yunho lemas. _His prince charming._

Changmin langsung menarik tangan Yunho masuk dan memeluknya erat sekali. Yunho merasa tulangnya seperti remuk. "So damn miss you like hell Yunho," bisik Changmin yang langsung mencium bibirnya lekat.

Changmin jarang memanggil namanya dan ini semakin membuat seluruh tulang Yunho remuk lalu meleleh. Yunho membiarkan Changmin semakin dalam menciumnya dan memeluknya. Rasanya begitu utuh berada di dalam dekapannya. Karena dia pun membalasnya sama bergairahnya dan dengan sadar melepas bajunya lalu bergumul dengan Changmin di ranjang yang aromanya "sangat hotel".

Dulu Yunho sangat membenci menginap di hotel bersama Changmin dan making love di sana. Aroma khas hotel membuatnya merasa seperti pelacur atau simpanan. Sialnya, malam ini dia kena karma.

 _Ya, dirinya memang simpanan kan?_

Simpanan seorang artis yang sedang terkenal saat ini.

Terlintasnya pemikiran itu, meski sesaat yang benar-benar selintas, saat Changmin melesakkan kemaluannya ke dalam tubuhnya membuat Yunho yakin memang dia salah tempat.

Right man in the wrong place.

Yunho tanpa sadar menyilangkan tangannya di dada, menahan tubuh Changmin. Bukan menahan tapi menolak dan Changmin menyadari itu di tengah segala macam gairah yang menjalari setiap inci tubuhnya. "What's wrong? I'm hurt you?" tanyanya khawatir dan begitu lembut, semakin menusuk hati Yunho.

Yunho membuka matanya, menatap tangannya sendiri dan Changmin dengan bingung. "Sorry I-"

Changmin menyadari sesuatu namun memaksakan dirinya tersenyum selembut mungkin. "It's okay hyung, nothing's wrong. I'm yours. Definitely yours."

 _Hyung._

Mendengar panggilan itu membuat Yunho mendorong Changmin dan menindihnya. Changmin menyamankan dirinya dan membelai rambut Yunho yang memberinya tatapan ragu-ragu lalu akhirnya merengkuh tengkuk itu untuk menciumnya. "What are you waiting for hyung?"

Yunho meremas dada telanjang Changmin saat membalas ciuman yang makin panas itu. Kuku jari-jarinya meninggalkan bekas yang perih, kalau perlu berdarah saja lah dan bekasnya tidak hilang selamanya. Changmin tak peduli, ia suka rasa sakit ini karena Yunho selalu memberinya rasa sakit dengan segala cara yang tak pernah diduganya. Ia masih bisa menikmati ini.

Menikmati rasa panas di sekujur tubuhnya yang melebih biasanya, dengan Yunho yang bergerak di atas tubuhnya. Keras dan kuat menjepitnya dalam dunia yang gelap terang. Changmin menikmatinya dan ia tahu Yunho juga merasakan hal yang sama. Sebenarnya saling melengkapi seperti ini.

Tentu saja ini bukan pertama kalinya ia di atas saat bercinta tapi mungkin ini akan jadi terakhir kalinya. Yunho yakin Changmin merasakan perasaan itu juga karena mereka tak pernah melepaskan pandangan hingga mencapai klimaks. Mengunci ingatan itu selamanya di dalam memorinya.

 _I love you._

… _._

…

 _I love you too._

…

…

"Thank you for loving me."

.

.

.

.

"Hai…"

Changmin membuka matanya perlahan karena sinar putih terang dari balik tirai. Sudah pagi rupanya. Suara itu terdengar begitu merdu di telinganya. Begitu mencintainya.

"Hai juga yang di sana," jawab Changmin dengan senyuman manis.

Yunho ikut tersenyum. Jenis senyuman yang menjadi kesukaan Changmin, walau kini separuh tertutup bayangan akibat cahaya dari belakang punggung pria itu. Senyuman yang selalu mengikuti setelah ia mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu. Yunho bertumpu pada satu tangannya dan kini mengusap pipinya lembut. Changmin bisa mencium aroma khas orang yang begitu dicintainya itu setelah mandi. _  
_

"You know I love you right?"

Changmin mengangguk. "And I love you soooo much."

Yunho tak mengubah senyumnya dan kembali mengangguk, hanya ujung poninya yang jatuh menutupi sebelah matanya. Changmin ingin menyelipkannya di belakang telinga seperti yang disukainya selama ini, tapi ia sadar ini sudah bukan areanya lagi. Semua sudah selesai semalam.

"Aku akan merindukanmu setelah ini."

"Aku juga."

Changmin meremas jemari Yunho yang begitu disukainya itu saat duduk menghadap pria itu, menciuminya lembut untuk terakhir kalinya. "Aku akan merindukan jarimu."

"Aku akan merindukan bibir jelekmu itu."

Changmin terkekeh dan berusaha mengatasi air matanya yang hampir jatuh. "I can't Yunho, this is too-"

Yunho memotong ucapan itu dengan ciuman yang lekat dan kental oleh rasa. Rasa yang hanya mereka berdua ketahui. Nobody invited. Just you and me.

"If we meant to be together, we will meet again."

Dalam matanya yang terpejam, Changmin mengangguk lemah dan nafasnya tercekat saat dirasakannya kontak fisik itu hilang lalu beban di depannya terangkat.

"Don't open your eyes."

Itulah yang dilakukan Changmin hingga entah berapa menit setelah pintu hotel tertutup.

Bunyi itu tak akan pernah ia lupakan seumur hidupnya.

.

.

.

 _Don't open your eyes…..always keep me in your sight even we're apart._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Author's note:  
**

Oke, silahkan baper tapi jangan bunuh saia.


	8. Chapter 7

**I'm Not The Only One**

By asisten madjikan shim-jung

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sebelum baca saia ingatkan sekali lagi, ini Changmin!seme dan Yunho!uke**

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 7**

.

.

.

"Changmin-ssi! Changmin-ssi!"

Changmin berhenti melangkah karena panggilan heboh yang dilontarkan tak hanya satu-dua orang itu. Dia tersenyum memasuki ruangan yang dipenuhi orang-orang menyemburkan confetti ke dirinya. "Saengil chukhahamnida Shim Changmin-ssi!"

Senyum lebar tersungging di bibir Changmin dengan tangannya yang kerepotan memberikan jabat tangan atau pelukan terima kasih pada seluruh kru. Saat ini mereka menggelar wrap up party dramanya yang sukses mendapat rating tinggi. Ternyata dibarengi kejutan ulang tahun.

"Terima kasih semuanya." Changmin terus tersenyum yang baru kali ini tanpa merasa terpaksa.

Tak terasa sudah 5 bulan sejak kejadian menyedihkan itu.

Setelah Yunho meninggalkannya, Changmin langsung menerima begitu saja drama yang ditawarkan padanya. Hampir asal saja menerimanya dan menjalaninya sepenuh jiwa raga meski banyak netter menyangsikannya. Selama 4 bulan hidupnya hanya untuk syuting stripping dan itu cukup ampuh mengobati luka hatinya. Apalagi dramanya ini akhirnya bisa sukses. Setelah ini dia akan langsung promosi film. Tak ada rencana leha-leha barang sebentar.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya, aku tidak menyangka kalian tahu ulang tahunku," kelakar Changmin yang ditimpali begitu ramai. "Aku jadi tidak enak kalian memberikan kejutan seperti ini. Aku akan mengenang syuting ini dan ulang tahun ini untuk selamanya. Terima kasih atas bantuannya selama ini. Mohon dukungannya juga untuk wamilku."

Suasana yang semula ceria jadi sedikit menurun. Changmin memang dikenal tak terduga tapi tak ada yang menduga bakal sefrontal ini. "Aku berencana untuk wamil akhir tahun ini, setelah menyelesaikan promosi film debutku nanti."

Tak banyak yang berkata-kata mendengar pengumuman hingga membuat Changmin menurunkan seyum lebarnya. Changmin sendiri merasa aneh mengapa mengatakan hal ini di sini, bukan di publik, tapi toh itu yang terlintas di pikirannya saat ini. Kadang memang impulsf sih, begitulah kata _dia._

"Changmin-ssi fighting!" teriak seorang pemain dan akhirnya ditirukan lainnya. Changmin membungkukkan badan dan tersenyum saja. Setidaknya dia merasakan memiliki teman kalau begini.

Hura-hura perayaan penutupan drama itu terasa samar-samar begitu Changmin memasuki apartemennya. Dia memilih untuk mempertahankan apartemen itu semenjak putus dengan Yunho. Anehnya, rasanya tidak terlalu menyakitkan karena dia sendiri jarang berada di situ. Dia hanya mengganti ranjang double bed dengan single bed agar tidak dibayangi kenangan Yunho. Selain itu furniture lainnya masih sama, bahkan ia tak mengganti meja jelek kesayangan Yunho. Sialnya, dia jadi merasa suka dengan meja buruk rupa itu melebihi hubungan mereka yang berantakan di atasnya.

Selama 5 bulan ini hidupnya relatif baik-baik saja.

Lama-lama terbiasa, lebih tepatnya.

Bahkan hubungannya dengan Yunho relatif baik. Tidak menghindar namun juga saling bertanya. Hanya berkabar sesekali awalnya lalu lambat laun tidak ada kontak. Natural saja.

Changmin mengecek ponsel pribadinya yang hari ini ketinggalan di kasur. Dibukanya screen lock dan benar saja, Yunho memberinya ucapan selamat ulang tahun. Changmin tersenyum. Ada desir di dalam dadanya yang ia kenali tapi tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menanggapi itu.

 _-Thank you hyung-_

Salah satu hal drastis yang membuatnya merasa begitu sakit setelah putus adalah harus memanggil Yunho dengan sebutan "hyung" lagi. Setelah menekan tombol send Changmin merasakan lagi begitu gatal ingin memanggilnya hanya nama atau malah inginnya "mochi-kun".

 _-Oh ya, aku mengirimu hadiah. Tunggu saja kedatangannya.-_

 _-Apaan? Jangan membuatku penasaran-_

 _-Pokoknya tunggu saja, aku sudah berusaha mengirimnya agar sampai tepat di ultahmu tapi sepertinya molor-_

Changmin hanya membalas dengan emoji tersenyum. Lalu percakapan yang terjadi setelah satu bulan tanpa kontak itu adalah Yunho memberinya selamat atas kesuksesan dramanya.

Changmin berusaha tidak memikirkan rasa-rasa yang telah usang diantara dia dan Yunho dulu. Setidaknya malam ini dia bisa tidur dengan nyenyak, tanpa rasa penasaran akan hadiah itu maupun bernostalgia yang tak perlu.

Lama-lama memang akan terbiasa kan.

.

.

.

.

Seperti yang diduga Changmin, esoknya manajernya seperti kebakaran jenggot menyerbunya pagi-pagi di depan pintu apartemen. "Kau mengubah passcode-nya tanpa memberitahuku?" tanya manajer-ssi dengan nada sok terkhianati.

Changmin memutar bola matanya malas sembari menyeka keringatnya yang bercucuran sehabis lari pagi. Kali ini dia benar-benar lari. Sang manajer mengekor masuk ke dalam apartemen. "Semalam kamu bilang apa soal wamil? Hari ini santer sekali gosipnya."

"Ya aku bilang mau wamil akhir tahun ini."

"Agensi kan belum memutuskan soal itu. Kamu masih diusahakan untuk wamil tahun depan."

"Yang wamil kan aku hyung, toh aku memang sudah lolos tes." Changmin mulai merasa jengkel dan manajer-ssi merasakan hawa tak enak itu. "Biarkan aku memutuskan sendiri soal ini, oke? Masih kurang kalian mengobrak-abrik hubunganku dengan Yunho?"

Manajer-ssi menghela nafas berat. Changmin masih tetap keras kepala dan semaunya menurut agensi tapi sebenarnya ia memahami sensitifitas itu. "Baiklah aku akan mengatakan begitu."

"Good. Bisakah sekarang kamu pergi hyung?"

Manajer-ssi sebenarnya berniat sekalian menunggu jadwal selanjutnya bersama Changmin,tapi situasi ini membuatnya mengangguk. Memang Changmin sering bersikap dingin sejak putus. Manajer-ssi memahami itu. Setidaknya untuk pekerjaan malah Changmin semakin rajin.

Setelah manajer-ssi keluar, Changmin memeriksa segepok surat dan selebaran yang masuk di kotak posnya yang dia ambil tadi. Rata-rata iklan tapi ada sebuah kartu pos yang menarik perhatiannya. Ternyata dari Yunho. Alis Changmin berjengit karena alamat pengirimannya adalah dari Singapura.

 _-Ketika aku mengirimkan postcard ini aku sudah seminggu di Singapore. It's nice here and warm.-_

Changmin tersenyum, entah untuk apa, setelah membaca itu. Mungkin karena tidak ada imbuhan emoji cute di situ yang dulu jadi hobi Yunho setiap kali menulis padanya. Natural saja kan.

 _Oh, jadi sekarang dia di Singapore._

Menghela nafas, Changmin menatap jendelanya yang dipenuhi rintik hujan. Semakin deras tampaknya sejak ia tadi mengakhiri lari pagi karena mulai rintik-rintik. Tak ingin mengenang apapun di saat-saat seperti ini tapi namanya juga punya perasaan kan.

Changmin menyeringai mengingat Yunho dulu kerap mengatainya tak punya hati.

Setahu Changmin, Yunho mengajar dance di Osaka sebulan setelah putus. Itu pun dia tahu setelah iseng menanyakan apa kabar mantannya itu ke Jang Woo Hyuk. Yang didapatnya adalah Yunho sudah mengundurkan diri dan menerima tawaran temannya untuk melatih dance di Osaka. Changmin mengira Yunho akan cukup lama di sana tapi ternyata tahu-tahu sudah ke Singapore.

Changmin tersenyum kecut memandangi kartu pos itu. _Tepat seperti katamu dulu hyung…yang akhirnya "kalah" nanti adalah dia, bukan aku._

"Mana hadiahnya? Apa ini doang?" Changmin bergumam sambil mengecek lebih detil. "Dasar."

Changmin akhirnya menaruh kartu pos itu di bawah kaca meja buruk rupa kesayangan Yunho. Memandanginya sesaat, Changmin memutuskan menunda minum jus dan memilih mandi saja karena setelah ini dia ada jadwal pemotretan. Hari yang sibuk sudah datang lagi. Hujan maupun tidak hujan, harus tetap berjalan maju ke depan.

.

.

.

.

Seperti dugaannya, di pemotretan itu akhirnya menanyakan juga soal wamil. Changmin menjawab apa adanya, dan mungkin itu akan membuat agensinya nanti gerah. Setelah selesai membersihkan makeup ternyata sudah berseliweran news soal wamil itu. Agensinya sudah membenarkan, lengkap dengan bulan masuk namun belum ada tanggal.

"Kamu mendadak memajukan wamil bukan karena patah hati kan?" tanya Kyuhyun santai saja saat menemani Changmin makan. Akhirnya ia "laku" lagi sebagai teman dalam segala hal sejak Yunho pergi.

Di luar dugaan, Changmin mengangguk dan Kyuhyun membeku hingga lupa menyuapkan nasinya. "Wow…aku tahu itu menyakitkan tapi-"

"Kamu tidak tahu Kyu."

"Oke…aku tidak tahu. Lupakan saja."

"Toh ini menguntungkan juga. Nantinya aku tidak terlalu tua saat selesai nanti."

"Sebenarnya sudah cukup tua, 30 kan, tapi setidaknya karirmu sedang di puncak saat masuk. Kamu tidak khawatir karirmu redup nanti?"

"Bisa apa kan? Ini kewajiban dari negara. Lagipula….karir ini pula yang membuatku kehilangan dia. Aku harus mengumpulkan nyawa Kyu. Mengumpulkan nyawa itu harus satu per satu dan perlahan."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang sekali. Ini masalahnya, Changmin menjadi jauh lebih pendiam dan tertutup sejak perpisahan itu. Senyumnya semakin bisnis kalau kata Kyuhyun, semakin fake.

"Makasih sudah menemaniku selama ini Kyu. Jangan sedih ya kalau aku wamil nanti, karena aku akan jadi tentara yang tinggal di kamp, tidak akan bebas main bersamamu. Mulailah cari teman main game yang baru."

"Apa sih…segera wamil sana kalau terus-terusan begini. Seram tau!"

Changmin tertawa mendengar celotehan Kyuhyun. "Hei aku serius, aku tak akan bertahan hidup tanpamu."

"Arraso…arraso…asal jangan jatuh cinta padaku saja lah."

"Saranghaeyo~~"

"Jijik tau!"

Changmin semakin keras tertawa. _It's not bad, at least for now._

.

.

.

.

.

Kamu tidak tahu Kyu.

Kamu tidak tahu.

Changmin mengingat lagi kata-kata itu ketika membuka pintu apartemennya dan lagi-lagi merasa tak perlu menyalakan lampu. Biarlah gelap dulu, dengan begitu bisa menikmati lampu perkotaan di bawah sana. Karena memang kebiasaannya saat malam di apartemen adalah melamun di balkon sambil memandangi lampu-lampu, seperti hobi Yunho dulu.

 _Hah, masih saja nama itu kesebut._

Semua menganjurkannya untuk pindah apartemen saja agar lebih cepat move on. Changmin mengakui saran itu ada benarnya tapi dia ingin menikmati sakit hatinya ini dulu. Toh saat wamil nanti memang berniat melepas apartemen ini dan kembali ke rumah orangtuanya dulu. Dia ingin menghargai kenangan bersama Yunho selama 2-3 tahun di sini. Jadi saat melepas apartemen ini bukan semata-mata karena ingin "menghapus" tapi memang perlu secara efisiensi.

Bagaimanapun dia tak membenci Yunho sehingga tak perlu "menghapus" apapun yang pernah terjadi diantara mereka. They were not mistake.

Lamunan Changmin buyar karena ponselnya bergetar. Pesan masuk dari Yunho.

 _-Aku baca dari berita, kamu beneran mau wamil akhir tahun ini?-_

Bagi Changmin, kalimat itu tak ubahnya "Kamu mau wamil kenapa tidak memberitahuku? Kenapa aku harus tahu dari media?". Susah payah dia harus menjaga garis batas yang jelas dan Yunho selalu menerabasnya. Entahlah apa maunya. _Aku sendiri juga aneh._

 _-Begitulah.-_

 _-Aku kaget tapi memang lebih baik begitu sih. Kamu pasti bisa Changmin. Fighting!-_

Jadi kesal sendiri kalau begini. Apa maksudnya coba dengan "lebih baik begitu"?

 _-Gomawoyo hyung-_

Rasanya ingin wamil secepatnya saja biar tidak perlu bicara lagi dengan Yunho.

.

.

.

.

.

Tuhannya Changmin menjawab keinginannya. Yunho tak pernah menghubunginya lagi setelah menanyakan soal wamil itu, entah karena ia sadar tidak sensitif atau murni karena kesibukan saja. Setidaknya, Changmin menantikan kometar Yunho saat filmnya rilis. _Apapun_. Karena film itulah yang menjadi awal keretakan hubungan mereka.

Film yang membuat Changmin sendiri tak mampu menontonnya .

Changmin menontonnya dengan serius hanya satu kali saat premiere dan tak mau lagi mengulangnya. It just too painful. Ia membongkar ingatannya saat syuting dulu kala menjalani berbagai interview mempromosikan filmnya. Sialnya, saat mengenang syuting itu mau tak mau memorinya bersama Yunho kembali lagi.

Memori yang buruk-buruk. Pertengkaran, sakit kepala, keputusasaan dan kesedihan. Entah di mana kenangan yang indah-indah dulu.

Di saat-saat seperti itu Changmin berharap Yunho mau datang ke bioskop untuk menontonnya. Ia ingin membuktikan bahwa pilihannya ini tidak salah. Bahwa filmnya ini membuatnya banjir pujian dari kritikus dan masuk festival bergengsi. Membuat namanya masuk nominasi best rookie actor.

Tapi sekuat apapun rasa amarah itu, Changmin tetap hanya bisa memandangi tiket filmnya sendiri yang sudah disiapkan untuk Yunho. Ia geletakkan begitu saja di atas meja kaca buruk rupa kesayangan Yunho dulu.

Tiket itu tidak pernah keluar dari apartemennya hingga filmnya turun tayang.

.

.

.

.

Changmin membungkuk dan menebar senyumnya saat namanya diumumkan sebagai pemenang aktor pendatang baru terbaik. Debut filmnya berhasil memberinya award, seperti yang ditargetkannya. Karirnya berjalan sesuai seperti rencana indahnya.

Trofi itu terasa berat di tangannya yang berkeringat dingin.

"Terima kasih, saya begitu beruntung bermain di satu film dan bisa langsung memenangkan award ini. Jujur, saya tidak berharap banyak karena aktor lainnya juga sangat bagus. Terima kasih untuk semua respon penonton, sutradara, seluruh staf dan lawan main, fans. Untuk keluarga yang selalu mendukung saya. Terima kasih."

Dengan percaya diri dan anggun, Changmin turun dari panggung dan kembali ke kursinya. Lega.

Meredakan rasa deg-degan yang masih meliputi dirinya, Changmin tersenyum bernostalgia saat melihat penampilan penyanyi di atas panggung. Dia dulu berada di sana sebagai penyanyi. Trofi yang digenggamnya terasa makin familiar sekarang, lalu ia mencium buket bunga yang diberikan di atas stage tadi. Memejamkan mata sejenak mencium aroma itu untuk berterima kasih dalam hati. _Thank's Yunho._

Changmin bertepuk tangan paling keras saat penyanyi itu menyelesaikan lagunya dengan sempurna.

Karena penyanyi itu mantan rekan satu grupnya dulu yang kini sukses berkarir solo.

 _Congratulation for you too._

.

.

.

 **TBC…..**

.

.

.

 **Author's note:**

Not sorry lho ya di chapter sebelumnya bikin kalian jantungan semua wkwkkk~ Jujur, memang ini yang saia rencanakan sejak pertama mengerjakan Teenage Dream, jadi chapter putus itu rasanya malah "Yeaaah….akhirnyaaaaaa! aku bisa melakukannya!" tapi aku juga merasa berat kok, ikut emosional . In the end, I love this couple so much! Siap-siap makin banyak baper di chapter berikutnya yaa. Udah musim ujan nih, mari mellow~ jangan kebanyakan makan indomi wkwkwk~

Thank's for your neverending love and support for me and for this couple guys! And Happy New Year!

.

.

.

btw...saia berencana nambah satu fic lagi tapi Changmin-centric, gimana pendapat kalian?


	9. Chapter 8

**I'm Not The Only One**

By: asisten madjikan shim-jung

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER** **8**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yoboseyo?"

"Changmin-ah…"

"….ah, nee…hyung."

"Apa aku mengganggumu? Di sana sudah larut malam ya?"

"Anniyo. Hanya kaget kamu meneleponku, tanpa memberitahuku dulu."

(Benar-benar kaget karena entah sudah berapa lama ini berlalu)

"Maaf, aku spontan saja, terlalu banyak berpikir kemarin-kemarin malah tidak jadi. Apa kabarmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana kabarmu hyung?"

"Aku juga baik."

"….."

"Aku ingin memberimu selamat. Akhirnya impianmu tercapai juga, selamat ya menang best new actor."

"Gomawoyo hyung. Kamu sudah menontonnya?"

"Belum. Aku masih di Singapore. Nanti kalau ada waktu aku akan menontonnya. Kuusahakan."

"Kapan kamu balik ke Korea hyung?"

"Kontrakku habis awal tahun depan tapi aku belum memikirkan akan melanjutkannya atau tidak. Aku cukup senang di sini, tapi ya kita lihat nanti saja."

"Sibuk sekali ya di sana?"

"Cukup sibuk tapi aku menyukainya. Banyak teman-teman baru yang menyenangkan di sini, bertambah kenalan dan pengalaman juga walau kadang jetlag soal bahasa. Di sini jauh berbeda dengan di Korea tapi aku menikmatinya."

"Baguslah. Aku bisa membayangkan dancemu semakin keren hyung."

"Hahaha…sekarang aku jadi lebih enjoy mengajar dibanding ngedance sendiri. Rasanya lebih puas melihat anak-anak didikanku yang jadi juara."

"…."

"Min…tiga hari lagi kamu akan masuk wamil ya?"

"Begitulah."

"Kenapa lemas sekali? Bersemangatlah! Kamu bekerja keras selama ini, anggap saja liburan, kan kamu juga olahraga."

(Changmin memijit pelipisnya mendengar ucapan penuh semangat itu)

"Banyak yang cerita padaku soal pengalaman mereka wamil. Jadinya aku malah bingung sendiri, nervous."

"Sudahlah tak usah diingat-ingat cerita mereka, dengarkan saja sambil lalu. Percayalah, tak akan terjadi apa-apa, malah menyenangkan karena kamu akan bertemu dengan banyak orang dengan latar belakang berbeda. Aku bahkan punya teman baik dari masa wamil. Atau ada masalah dengan kesehatanmu?"

"Tidak. Aku benar-benar fit kok."

(Kamu tahu kan bukan itu masalahnya, bukan kondisi tubuh tapi _itu._ Aku yang dulu tak sama dengan sekarang setelah bertemu denganmu. Sialan.)

"Baguslah. Anggap saja olahraga. Hanya perlu membiasakan dengan desibel teriakan komandan, kadang memang bikin kaget."

"Iya aku akan beradaptasi sebaik mungkin di dalam nanti, seharusnya tidak sulit buatku."

"Kamu pasti bisa Min. Sebenarnya…"

"Hmm?"

"Sebenarnya aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri apapun yang terjadi akan mengantarmu wamil tapi ternyata begini, jadi aku hanya bisa mengatakannya lewat telepon."

"Tidak apa-apa hyung. Setidaknya kamu menepati janji pada dirimu sendiri, walau begini caranya. Jadi kamu tidak perlu kepikiran."

"Ya ya ya…aku memang selalu gampang kepikiran. Kamu selalu mengatakan itu dulu."

"….."

"Maaf, aku tidak seharusnya bicara begitu."

"Mau bagaimana lagi kan? Itu sudah berlalu."

"Kamu sudah punya seseorang?"

"Seseorang?"

"Seseorang yang menempati hatimu, yang menemanimu dan semacam itu."

"Belum ada. Kamu sudah punya ya?"

"Sebenarnya ada yang mendekatiku tapi aku yang belum yakin."

"Kamu selalu seperti itu, terlalu dibawa serius. Jalani saja hyung."

"Tidak semudah itu kan."

"Iya sih…..memang tidak semudah itu,apalagi sejak kejadian….maksudku, coba jalani saja dulu."

"Kamu mencobanya?"

"Iya, aku sudah mencobanya."

"Berhasil?"

"Tidak semudah itu ternyata."

"Mungkin kamu akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang pas saat wamil nanti."

( _Itu masalahnya_ )

"Kurasa aku akan menghindari hal seperti itu."

"Kita ini ya….memang aneh. Kita harus berusaha lebih keras lagi saat itu-"

"Wamil ini akan kugunakan waktuku sebaik-baiknya hyung."

"Itu benar. Ya, kurasa itu yang terbaik. Aku mendukungmu."

(Aku ingin sekali bisa membenci orang ini dengan semua ucapannya yang menyebalkan ini, tapi…)

"Saat sudah pulang keKorea nanti, jangan beritahu aku ya hyung. Tunggu sampai aku yang bertanya."

"…."

"Oke hyung?"

"Baiklah. Tapi kurasa kamu juga akan tahu dengan sendirinya."

"Sudahlah."

"Iya, sudahlah."

"…."

"…."

"Mungkin lebih baik aku tak mengatakan ini tapi aku ingin mengatakannya. Aku benar-benar berharap kamu bisa bertemu seseorang yang lebih baik untukmu saat wamil nanti atau setelahnya, dimanapun itu."

"Kurasa kita punya kehidupan kita sendiri-sendiri kan sekarang."

"Min- "

"Kamu selalu mengatakan aku tidak punya hati, hyung…aku juga ingin mengatakan itu sekarang. Kenapa harus membahas hal-hal seperti ini? Cukup doakan aku dalam diam saja hyung. Kamu yang memutuskan meninggalkanku dan bagaimana bisa kamu bersikap begini padaku?"

"Mianhe, aku tak bermaksud-"

"Kurasa kita tak perlu berhubungan selama 2 tahun nanti. Lupakan saja ini semua."

"Baiklah."

"Ini adalah pembicaraan terakhir kita. Kita tidak usah berhubungan lagi. Terima kasih sudah bersedia berbicara denganku, stay healthy and good luck hyung."

"Kamu juga, hati-hati dan jaga kesehatanmu juga. Good night."

"Good night."

Changmin yang memutus sambungan telepon itu lebih dulu. Dirasakannya emosi masih menguasai dirinya. Dari kejauhan ia memandangi cincin yang tergeletak di meja sebelah ranjang.

…..

….

…

Sementara itu Yunho menghembuskan nafas panjang setelah telepon putus dan memukul-mukulkannya di jidat. Jemarinya masih gemetaran. Seharusnya kan tak begini. Dilihatnya Kenny, temannya satu flat, berjalan mendekat dan meletakkan cincin di meja di hadapannya.

"Ini milikmu kan?"

"Ah iya…thank's."

"Untung aku menemukannya, kamu sudah berapa kali kehilangan itu kan."

Yunho tersenyum kecut memegangi cincin itu. "Iya, ini sering hilang tapi selalu ketemu."

"Jodoh berarti."

Yunho hanya menjawab dengan seulas senyuman tak terbaca maknanya saat mengantongi cincin itu.

 _Sudahlah._

.

.

.

 ******TBC*****

.

.

.

 **Author mau ngomong dikit:**

Sorry updatenya dikit padahal udah pada nunggu lama kah kalian semua? Tbh, sebenernya lama tidak update karena berpikir menyerah saja untuk meneruskan fic ini, lebih tepatnya ingin pensiun sekalian jadi author, karena banyak hal yang terjadi. Tapi komentar dari yg bernama Chim membuatku berpikir "oke, coba teruskan saja dulu". Untuk chapter 9 nanti rencananya akan jadi 2 part yaitu satu untuk Changmin dan satu untuk Yunho.


	10. Chapter 9A

**I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER** **9**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PART A**

* * *

Kadang orang terlalu banyak berpikir padahal setelah dijalani ya baik-baik saja. Changmin merasakan hal itu kala wajib militer dan tahu-tahu saja pelatihan dasar sudah selesai. Rasanya seperti sekejab mata. Walau bukan lulus sebagai terbaik namun dinikmatinya ini semua. Ada benarnya kata Yunho kalau diambil sisi positifnya adalah bertemu orang baru untuk jadi teman dan merasakan ritme hidup normal.

Paling penting adalah menjadi anak laki-laki di keluarga Shim lagi, bukan artis yang pulang ke rumah bisa dihitung jari (tapi itu tidak pernah disesalinya karena mendapatkannya banyak uang hasil mengorbankan pulang ke rumah).

Changmin juga merasakan dirinya bisa tersenyum dan tertawa dengan ringan setelah menjalani wamil. Menjadi tentara semacam refreshing baginya. Ayah ibunya pun gembira menyambut putranya pulang ke rumah dengan mengenakan seragam tentara setelah pelatihan rampung. Wajah bangga ibunya saat menjemput usai upacara kelulusan selesai juga jadi kenangan berharga dalam hidup. Rasanya terakhir kali melihat ekspresi itu saat dia debut dulu.

Dengan menghirup nafas dalam-dalam menyelami memorinya, Changmin mengedarkan pandangannya ke ruangan kamarnya di rumah. Bukan apartemen pribadinya. Matanya menelusuri isi lemari pakaiannya yang hanya berisi beberapa helai baju.

"Umma! Bajuku kok sedikit sekali? Perasaan dulu lebih banyak dari ini."

"Itu sudah disortir, yang lama-lama yang sepertinya udah tidak muat disingkirkan biar lega. Tapi ya tidak ada isinya, kan kamu tidak pernah pulang."

Changmin merengut. Dia jadi sadar darimana keturunan mulut tajamnya ini.

Changmin akhirnya menyambar kaos butut yang dikenalinya untuk ganti baju. Lalu matanya menangkap sebuah kaos yang samar-samar dikenalinya, antara yakin dan tidak. "Ini umma yang beli baru untukku?" tanya Changmin sambil menunjukkan kaos yang sudah dipakainya itu.

Ibu Changmin berkerut kening mengingat kaos itu lalu seperti terkejut dan akhirnya tersenyum. "Iya, muat tidak?"

Changmin menatap curiga perubahan ekspresi itu dan mencium kaos itu. "Benarkah? Kurasa aku mengenali aroma ini."

Ibu Changmin berusaha mengambil kaos itu tapi ditahan sang anak. "Ini….milik….Yunho kan?"

Changmin sudah mendapat jawabannya ketika melihat ibunya tertegun tanpa kata.

"Katakan sejujurnya dan sedetil-detilnya padaku."

.

.

.

Changmin terpekur dalam keremangan kamarnya, duduk di kursi meja pribadinya yang menghadap dinding, setelah berbicara dengan ibunya usai makan. Yunho ternyata sempat pulang ke Korea dan sekarang sudah kembali ke Singapura. Saat pulang itu ia mampir ke rumah Changmin dan menginap. Kaos itu ketinggalan.

Murni ketinggalan atau sengaja ia tinggal akan tetap jadi misteri.

(Biarlah jadi misteri saja sih enaknya)

Changmin menatap kosong kaos warna abu-abu yang kedodoran saat ia coba tadi. Tak berani menyentuhnya seakan-akan penuh kuman. Bahkan menyesali kenapa tadi mencobanya. Mungkin perlu mandi lagi untuk menghilangkan aroma itu.

" _Kenapa dia ke sini umma? Ngapain?"_

" _Dia tadinya hanya menyerahkan oleh-oleh langsung dari bandara tapi ibu yang memintanya menginap saja dulu sebelum lanjut ke Gwangju."_

 _Changmin tak menutupi rasa jengahnya dan sang ibu bisa membacanya. "Hubungan kalian boleh berakhir tapi Yunho akan tetap jadi anak laki-laki kedua keluarga ini. Kamu sendiri yang membawanya masuk kan. Dia banyak membantu selama kamu sibuk dan walau sudah putus tapi dia tak melupakan keluarga ini. Tak ada alasan untuk menolaknya, bagi ibu."_

" _Membantu?" Changmin merasa ada sesuatu yang penting hilang dari ingatannya._

" _Saat kamu tidak bisa dihubungi atau dimintai tolong maka dia yang datang. Sudah sering kok. Sebulan sekali biasanya kemari, entah memberikan sesuatu atau sekedar ngobrol nemenin ayahmu main baduk, tapi tidak pernah menginap. Adik-adikmu juga dekat dengannya."_

Changmin menggigiti bibirnya tak tenang mengingat pembicaraan itu. Kemana saja dirinya selama ini? Sesibuk itukah dirinya syuting? Inikah yang dikorbankannya selain jam tidur? Kenapa Yunho tak pernah cerita padanya?

Tak pernah cerita bahwa dialah yang mengurusi ibunya check up ke rumah sakit saat vertigonya kumat, menjemput adiknya yang mengalami masalah malam-malam, menemani ayahnya pergi ke sana kemari, dan entah apa lagi yang tak diketahuinya. Ia tahu ibunya pasti lebih terkejut kenapa ia malah tidak tahu hal itu namun tak ada pertanyaan terlontar. Kasihan mungkin.

Changmin berpikir mungkin saja saat itu Yunho ingin bercerita juga tapi dirinya tak pernah ada di rumah. Kalaupun ada biasanya dihabiskan untuk tidur kelelahan atau bertengkar. Perselisihan itu mungkin membuat Yunho lelah untuk bercerita. Terlalu banyak kata "mungkin" dan akan tetap menjadi "mungkin".

Ini menambah misteri dalam hidupnya dan semoga tak mengganggu tidurnya.

Di dalam kepalanya kini memutar kembali seluruh kenangannya tinggal bersama Yunho, segala pahit manis, berkelebat cepat hingga Changmin memegangi kepalanya. Sakit sekali.

Kini ia tahu dari mana tuduhan Yunho yang menyebutnya "tak punya hati" dan "ambisius".

Kini ia tahu kenapa perpisahan ini harus terjadi.

Tapi ia tak punya jawabnya kenapa harus menangis semalaman hingga paginya bangun dengan mata bengkak.

.

.

.

Esoknya Changmin berusaha tersenyum saat makan pagi bersama. Tak akan ia rusak momen bisa berkumpul di rumah sebagai satu keluarga ini. Ibunya juga bersikap biasa saja. Lalu malamnya ia hangout bersama teman-temannya, benar-benar menikmati jatah libur. Hal itu terus terulang selama 3 hari. Tanpa menyentuh soal Yunho lagi, seolah-olah pembicaraan itu tak pernah ada.

Bahkan nama Yunho mungkin tak pernah ada.

Kaos yang tertinggal itu masih teronggok di atas meja sebagai pengingat satu-satunya eksistensinya.

Sejak masuk wamil memang sudah tak ada kontak antara mereka. Menepati kesepakatan untuk tak saling kontak selama 2 tahun ke depan. Lalu kejadian ini membuat Changmin berharap.

Jujur saja, dan baru kali ini ia bisa jujur pada dirinya sendiri, perasaannya pada Yunho tak pernah sepenuhnya padam. Karena ia merasa berhutang padanya. Hutang rasa hidup normal. Memiliki Yunho di rumah membuatnya merasa normal. Jauh berbeda dengan saat ia remaja dan menjadi pengagum rahasia Yunho. Saat itu rasanya tidak normal.

" _Itu pertanda bahwa semua orang itu berubah," kata Yunho waktu itu. "Tapi juga tidak benar kan kalau terlalu berharap seseorang akan berubah sesuai keinginan?"_

Berubah.

Itu kata andalan Yunho saat bertengkar dulu. Konyolnya, tak ada yang merasa berubah dan tak perlu berubah, tapi jika tak ada yang berubah kenapa hubungan itu tidak bisa dipertahankan?

Itu menambah deretan misteri dalam hidup Changmin.

Lalu lamunan itu buyar oleh kalimat dari ibunya yang tiba-tiba datang entah dari mana. "Jadi sekarang kamu dekat dengan siapa?"

Changmin yang sedang mengganti channel TV tak bergeming. "Nggak ada."

Sang ibu yang diam saja membuat Changmin makin baper. "Gak usah menilai, beneran gak ada."

"Yang penting jangan terburu-buru tinggal bersama lagi kalau nanti sudah nemu yang baru."

Kalimat itu menghujam tepat di jantung Changmin. "…dan tidak usah dibawa kemari dulu kalau belum yakin."

Changmin heran dirinya masih bernafas setelah kalimat itu terlontar dan ibunya ngeloyor pergi begitu saja.

Setidaknya Changmin masih bernafas dan bugar saat liburan selesai dan menjalankan tugasnya yang masih panjang di kepolisian.

Hidup itu terus bergerak maju kan.

.

.

.

"Changmin-ssi!"

Changmin yang sedang duduk memeriksa dokumen di mejanya menoleh ke arah suara itu dan ia segera berdiri karena orang itu atasannya. Tangannya diserahi beberapa map yang dimasukkan kantong kertas, tak begitu berat tapi memang besar.

"Kamu ikut Byun Han Si-ssi ke Busan mengantar ini….untuk Yunho-ssi."

"Maaf?"

"Letnan Han Jun Ho-ssi, kau bisa membacanya kan?" atasannya itu menunjuk tulisan di amplop itu yang barusan dibubuhkan sebelum diserahkan. "Setelah itu tidak usah kembali ke kantor, kamu boleh langsung pulang."

"Oh…siap pak!"

Changmin menghembuskan nafas lega begitu atasannya pergi. _Bagaimana bisa dia salah dengar Junho menjadi Yunho? Haish!_

.

.

.

 **TBC PART B  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's note:**

Maaaaaaaaaaaafffff baru nongol sekarang hehehe~ kayaknya yg baca ini makin sedikit ya...apa faktor ffn udah makin susah diakses ya? whatever, saia akan usahakan tetap bisa merampungkan fic ini karena terlanjur jalan. Mohon dukungannya ya guys! Tolong paketin cinta kalian buat madjikan saia di kepolisian dan buat ukenya yang entah dimana wkwkwk~~

Selamat baper~~~


	11. Chapter 9B

**I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE**

By asisten madjikan shim-jung

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 9**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PART B**

* * *

Yunho sumringah akhirnya bisa menginjakkan kaki di negerinya sendiri, lebih tepatnya di kota asal, tanpa ada wacana untuk kembali ke luar negeri. Akhirnya ia bisa memutuskan untuk tak memperpanjang kontrak di Singapore meski orang-orang di sana membujuknya dan ada banyak makanan enak. Tak mau terjebak di zona nyaman, Yunho memantabkan diri segera kembali ke Korea begitu dihubungi Jang Woo Hyuk untuk memulai impian mereka. Mendirikan dance academy. Katanya sudah hampir 90% persiapannya.

Tapi terlepas pekerjaan mewujudkan mimpi bersama Jang Woo Hyuk, Yunho memang ingin menikmati waktu senggang untuk liburan di rumah. Menjadi anak laki-laki keluarga Jung. Setidaknya begitu dulu sebelum dirinya berkutat dengan pekerjaannya nanti. Jadi sederet rencana malas-malasan dan makan ini itu sudah tertata rapi dalam kepalanya.

"Akhirnya kamu ingat rumah ya oppa." Sambut Jihye dengan manisnya saat membuka pintu.

"Jihye? Apa yang kau lakukan di rumah? Bukannya kamu kerja di Seoul? Lagi libur atau bolos?"

"Haish….masih tetap cerewet ya ternyata."

"Yah! Kenapa kamu di sini?"

"Jihye, oppa-mu baru saja datang," lerai ibu mereka yang menyambut sang anak lelaki dengan pelukan dan ciuman manis sementara Jihye sudah duduk di kursi lagi. Pasrah saja kemudian dicium Yunho dengan gemas. "Yah…aku ini sudah dewasa."

"No, you're still my cute lil sister. Pretty lil sister."

"Please oppa…sebentar lagi aku akan menikah."

Lalu Yunho hanya memandang penuh tanya. "Woo Hyuk oppa tak memberitahumu? Ya walau memang masih pembicaraan doang sih, rencana gitu deh. Menikah."

"Wow…" Yunho tak menutupi perasaannya yang campur aduk. "Seseorang akan mengambil adikku yang cantik."

Jihye tersenyum juga pada akhirnya setelah begitu gugup menantikan respon oppa-nya itu. "Aku berharap ini jadi kabar gembira-"

"Tentu saja! Tapi akan menghajarnya kalau membuatmu menangis nanti setelah menikah."

Semuanya tertawa dan kakak beradik itu menangis terharu dalam pelukan keluarga yang hangat. Semuanya berjalan baik. Pembicaraan soal menikah dan rencana membuka akademi dance mendominasi seisi rumah di malam itu.

Yunho mendengarkan dengan antusias meski sebagian hatinya entah ke mana. Tentu saja ia bahagia tapi ini baru pertama kali dirasakannya, apalagi dengan masa lalu yang rumit itu. Masa lalunya yang ada nama Jang Woo Hyuk dan Changmin. Lalu sekarang tinggal Jang Woo Hyukm semacam hukum alam atau takdir. Entahlah.

Setidaknya ada sebuah ending bahagia walaupun tidak semua mendapatkannya. _Mungkinkah dia akan merasakan hal seperti ini?_

Sejak di Singapore memang komunikasinya dengan Jang Woo Hyuk tidak sering-sering. Ia hanya tahu hubungan asmara dengan adiknya baik-baik saja dan serius tapi tak pernah membahasnya. Mungkin karena itu Jang Woo Hyuk kini "memaksa" untuk pulang saja.

"Tak usah memikirkan itu oppa, kami belum prepare apa-apa kok. Kamu bisa santai, ibu dan ayah juga. Biar kami saja yang urus. Kami tidak ingin resepsi yang ribet dan menghabiskan banyak biaya. Lebih baik uangnya buat modal kalian kan."

Yunho hanya merespon dengan tersenyum.

"Oppa merestui kami kan?" tanya Jihye dengan raut khawatir begitu kentara. "Aku merasa tak enak karena aku maknae kan."

Yunho mencubit pipi Jihye dan menghalau gundahnya. "Malah kamu harus segera menikah dan punyalah banyak anak biar bisa kuajak main."

Semuanya tertawa dan Yunho berusaha untuk ikut tertawa setulus mungkin.

.

.

.

Jujur Yunho merasa senang dengan pembicaraan itu, melihat adiknya menikah sudah jadi impiannya sejak dulu jadi tentu saja ia menikmati ini. Tapi setelah itu memang tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa ada sedikit perasaan sepi menghampirinya. Itu terjadi saat Yunho berada di dalam kamar tidur yang dirindukannya usai ngobrol tadi. Berguling-guling, melamun dan menikmati pemandangan langit serta dedaunan di balik jendela. Sambil menghirup aroma khas ranjangnya, ia jadi berpikir sudah berapa lama tidak merasakan kedamaian tidur seperti ini. Kalau tidak kesepian ya merasa tak dipedulikan oleh….

…ah sudahlah.

 _Kenapa harus teringat masa-masa itu sih?_

Yunho mengenyahkan pikiran itu dengan menyibukkan diri mengeluarkan bawaannya dan menatanya. Kebanyakan oleh-oleh sih karena kalau butuh baju masih ada stok di rumah. Toh tak ada rencana jalan-jalan jadi tak perlu baju bagus-bagus amat, kalau butuh dadakan ya beli saja. Kegiatan itu terhenti ketika ibunya masuk membawa sebuah kaos.

"Ini bajumu, katanya ketinggalan di rumah Shim-ssi."

Yunho memandanginya sesaat dan baru teringat. "Oh, jadi ini ketinggalan ya."

"Changmin sendiri yang mengantarnya ke sini."

Yunho menghentikan kegiatannya yang sudah berlanjut lagi. "Hah? HAH?"

"Ya begitulah."

"Ke sini? Ke Gwangju? Bukannya dia sibuk sekali?"

"Entahlah tapi nyatanya dia kemari dan menginap sehari."

Yunho tanpa sadar melongo.

"Kamu lupa dia sedang wamil?" ucap ibunya kemudian yang membuat Yunho mengatupkan mulutnya. Segala macam tuduhan buruk ditelannya lagi. Benar-benar lupa. "Dia ke sini saat dapat libur."

Yunho ingin mengatakan sesuatu bersifat bantahan tapi tak ada yang keluar dari tenggorokannya. Ucapan ibunya sebelum keluar kamar semakin membuatnya blank. "Changmin wamil di kepolisian jika kamu bertanya-tanya tapi gengsi bertanya."

"UMMA!"

.

.

.

Yunho tak menyangka ini akan terjadi padanya. Kecerobohannya meninggalkan sebiji kaos yang begitu malas diambilnya malah menyebabkan hal seperti ini. Seharusnya sudah bisa menebak sih mengingat Changmin lumayan ngawur juga kalau sudah kesal. Jadi curiga ini konspirasi terselubung oleh alam.

 _Belum berubah ternyata_.

Sungguh ia tak bermaksud memprovokasi. Mungkin memang terlalu baik, seperti kata Changmin dulu.

Tapi nyatanya Changmin menginjakkan kaki di rumah ini. Tidur di ranjangnya juga (kata ibu), makan di meja makan layaknya anggota keluarga sendiri, juga ikut ke perkebunan bersama ayah seperti dulu.

 _Apa yang dipikirkannya saat itu?_

 _Balas dendam?_

 _Menyindirku?_

 _Atau merindukanku?_

Kenyataan ini tak pernah ingin ia ketahui dan dalam hatinya menyalahkan ibunya kenapa memberitahu hal ini. Jihye saja diam, ayah apalagi. Mereka tahu hal ini akan mengganggu progress untuk move on.

"Memangnya kalian ini remaja yang putus?" sang ibu duduk di sebelah Yunho yang bengong dalam keadaan jongkok di teras setelah mengajak anjing di rumah jalan-jalan. "Sepertinya kamu stress sekali."

Yunho sudah lelah untuk menutupi ini semua. "Kenapa umma memberitahuku?"

"Ya anggap saja dia tidak terima, umma hanya bersikap fair kan."

"Seharusnya umma membela anak sendiri, kenapa malah berat ke dia sih?"

"Kenapa malah marah-marah? Apa kamu merasa terganggu?"

Yunho hanya menghembuskan nafas panjang. Blank. "Diantara kami belum selesai sepenuhnya. Belum clear. Kami berpisah dengan cara yang aneh dan itu membuatku merasa aneh."

"Ya ya ya…."

"Umma kan tidak tahu rasanya…"

"Sudah setahun kan kalian berpisah? Kamu masih terbayang-bayang dia?"

Yunho menghela nafas sambil mengelus-elus anjingnya. "Saat aku di Singapore aku merasa baik-baik saja tapi saat pulang begini rasanya seperti diingatkan lagi."

"Kamu masih mencintainya?"

Yunho benar-benar menoleh menatap ibunya yang melihat jauh ke dalam dirinya. Tanpa judgement, tanpa tendensi. "Jujur, itu pun suatu misteri bagiku sendiri."

"Berarti jawabannya iya."

Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya ke rerumputan yang mulai ditimpa gerimis. Sebenarnya bicara pada dirinya sendiri dengan nada begitu pelan. "Kenapa aku tidak bisa melepasnya padahal saat bersamanya hanya sakit yang kurasakan?"

"Itu baru namanya misteri. Cinta memang seperti itu kan? Setelah bertahun-tahun menikah, memiliki anak yang sudah beranjak dewasa, maka pertanyaan 'kamu mencintainya' sudah tak ada lagi jawabannya. Mungkin kata 'terbiasa' lebih tepat."

"Terbiasa?"

"Seperti itu, kalau tidak ada dia rasanya ada yang kurang. Walau akhirnya bertengkar saat bersama tapi kan 'ada'."

Yunho tak ingin memasukkan perkataan itu ke dalam hatinya tapi merasuk dengan sendirinya. Selama setahun lebih hidupnya baik-baik saja dan bisa bebas. Sebenarnya dari segi pekerjaan tak jauh beda rasanya saat masih berdua dulu, hanya saja stress free sekarang.

"Umma masih mengharapkannya jadi menantu?"

Pertanyaan itu tidak dijawab dan langit menumpahkan air begitu deras hingga Yunho teralihkan sibuk mengatasi atap yang bocor.

.

.

.

Malamnya Yunho tak bisa tidur di kasurnya. Bayangan Changmin yang sekarang dan apa yang mereka lakukan di sini dulu bercampur menginvasi isi kepalanya menolak untuk terlelap. Bolak-balik ke kanan dan kiri. Kini bahkan ponsel sudah ada di tangan. Layarnya menampilkan nomor ponsel Changmin.

Yunho menggigiti bibirnya gelisah.

Amat sangat gelisah.

 _Memangnya mau ngomong apa sih?_

 _Nanti aku lagi yang disalahkan._

Akhirnya Yunho menutup phonebook dan memeluk guling. Matanya sempat melirik onggokan kaos sumber prahara hati sebelum memejamkan mata.

 _Kalau jodoh pasti nanti ketemu lagi kan._

.

.

.

 _Makanya hati-hati kalau ngomong_ _,_ _Yunho._

Hanya itu yang terpikir ketika namanya dipanggil-panggil dengan penuh semangat oleh Kim Junsu. Ya, sepulang dari Singapore ia berlabuh ke tim dancenya mantan member grup Changmin itu dan mengikutinya dari panggung ke panggung. Meski Changmin "alergi" dengan orang itu tapi Yunho merasa netral-netral saja jadi ia sanggupi tawaran itu, apalagi secara profesionalitas memang menjual untuk karirnya ke depan.

Tapi tentu saja Yunho tak menyangka malah ketemu Changmin karena Junsu.

Tak akan ia lupakan wajah pias Changmin saat melihatnya muncul dari balik punggung Junsu. "Hyung, kamu bilang dulu di team dancernya dia kan?" suara khas Junsu membuat Yunho ingat untuk menata ekspresinya di depan Changmin.

Jadi Yunho hanya bisa menjawab "iya" dengan canggung namun dipaksakannya tetap tersenyum.

"Aku benar-benar tak menyangka akan mendapat dancermu Min. Yunho sangat bagus. Kami juga cepet akrab, ya kan hyung?"

Yunho hanya bisa mengangguk lagi dan memperhatikan ekspresi aneh Changmin menatap Kim Junsu yang terus mencerocos. Ada rasa sebal, kesal dan malas di sana. Diam-diam Yunho menikmati itu, Changmin yang mengekspresikan hatinya tanpa difilter.

"Yunho-ssi memang dancer yang bagus, pasti akan cocok denganmu, basic dance kalian sama." Jawab Changmin dimanis-maniskan dan Yunho seperti kucing yang melihat interaksi seru dua manusia. Ada semacam api yang tak terlihat diantara mereka.

Junsu terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi untunglah staff memanggilnya dan bubarlah acara tegur sapa itu. Changmin tanpa sadar menghembuskan nafas dan Yunho tersenyum kecil melihat itu.

"Nggak enak banget ya?"

"Menurutmu?"

Yunho terkekeh. Masih sama judesnya ternyata.

Belum sempat berkata lagi, Changmin kemudian melihat jam tangannya. "Aku harus melapor ke atasan, acara sudah selesai jadi tugasku selesai."

Yunho terkesiap. Bagaimana bisa dia lupa dengan seragam yang dikenakan Changmin. Sekarang dia bukan artis melainkan petugas biasa. Bisa berada di venue ini pun untuk bertugas.

"Apa kita masih bisa ketemu lagi?" Yunho sedikit menyesali pertanyaannya yang refleks itu lalu salah tingkah sendiri. "Maksudku di waktu luangmu saat tak bertugas. Kalau kamu tak keberatan sih."

Changmin terlihat tercenung sesaat. "Kamu pulang ke Korea ini untuk seterusnya?"

"Maybe, I don't know." Yunho kemudian merasa aneh kenapa memberikan jawaban yang mengambang.

"Lihat nanti saja bagaimana," Changmin lalu membungkuk untuk pamitan yang dibalas Yunho dengan canggung. Protesnya tersangkut di tenggorokan melihat Changmin berjalan tanpa berbalik.

Setidaknya Yunho dengan sadar berpikir bahwa ternyata "men in uniform" itu memang seksi. Bahkan ketika itu seragam dari institusi yang tak pernah disukainya.

 _...a_ _tau mungkin itu faktor Changmin yang memakainya?_

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

 **Author's note:**

Kagetkah saia udah apdet lagi? Wkwkwkk~ anggap saja lagi lucky ya. Mungkin pada mikir kenapa chapter sebelumnya kok dikit, jujur emang iya saia lagi kering bgt buat berkata-kata, tapi sekarang sudah lebih lancar, bahkan rencananya mau kukebut saja mumpung lagi pinter. Jadinya yg part B ini sudah lumayan saia panjangin...dikit. Oke ga oke, yuk cus komen-komen~

Btw, saia udah nyiapin tragedi di chapter 10 nanti biar rada panas lagi gituh majikan ama ukenya ini hohoho ;)


	12. Chapter 10

**I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE**

By asisten madjikan shim-jung

.

.

 **CHAPTER 10**

.

.

.

Changmin benar-benar merutuk dalam hati untuk tugasnya kali ini. Sudah setahun lebih sedikit bertugas sebagai anggota kepolisian bagian PR selama wamil ternyata malah membuatnya kerap "sial". Jadi sering bertemu fans walau jarang yang mengenalnya juga sih saat campaign ke sekolah-sekolah anak-anak sekarang. Tapi dia rela bertemu dengan siapapun itu, bahkan Yunho yang sudah mantannya, kecuali dengan mantan teman segrup yang begitu menyebalkan di matanya.

"Aigoo, Changmin-ssi?"

Changmin tak berusaha menarik ujung bibirnya agar tersenyum. Semoga atasannya tak melihat sikapnya ini berlebihan alias sangat tidak ramah. Toh tangan terulur itu disambutnya juga. "Lama tak jumpa Kim Junsu-ssi."

Diantara sekian banyak kemungkinan dan luasnya Seoul atau Korea Selatan kenapa bisa bertemu orang ini di sini? Walaupun itu tidak aneh sih karena ini acara konser amal dan orang ini adalah penyanyi. Ya ya ya…

"Ah tidak segitu lama kan? Seharusnya kamu melihatku menyanyi di acara award itu. Kalau kamu belum pulang sih saat itu," Junsu berbasa-basi tanpa melepas jabatangan tangan itu meski Changmin melirik ke arah tangan.

 _Sialan. Masih saja suka cari masalah denganku rupanya._

"Selamat ya."

"Untuk?"

"Untuk award yang kamu terima, tentunya." Junsu melepas tangan itu dan tersenyum. Senyum yang untuk sepersekian detik Changmin yakini tulus.

"Terima kasih. Setidaknya sainganmu menyanyi berkurang kan."

Senyum Junsu menghilang dan mendadak serius. "Ternyata kebiasaanmu belum hilang juga ya? Aku benar-benar tulus memberimu selamat Changmin-ssi."

Changmin merasakan sedikit rasa bersalah melihat respon itu.

"Mungkin aku memberikan kesan begitu buruk padamu ya. Tapi aku tak seburuk itu."

Pancingan itu tak membuat Changmin terkesan dan mulai mencari alasan untuk segera enyah dari muka orang ini. Kim Junsu sepertinya tahu namun ia masih berusaha keras mencairkan balok es diantara mereka.

"Oh iya, aku bekerja sama dengan mantan timmu lho." Kim Junsu menoleh ke belakang dan tiba-tiba meneriakkan nama yang membuat jantung Changmin berhenti sesaat. "Yunho hyung! Kemarilah!"

 _Yunho? That Jung Yunho?_

… _dan memakai 'hyung'?_

 _WTF!_

Yunho yang semula begitu ceria dipanggil dengan pikiran menyenangkan langsung kaku ketika melihat Changmin. Bukan hanya karena itu Changmin yang seorang mantannya tapi juga karena dalam keadaan berseragam polisi. Sedang bertugas rupanya.

"Hyung, kamu bilang dulu di team dancernya dia kan?"

Changmin tak melewatkan sorot mata terkejut yang kemudian sedih namun ditutupinya itu. Hatinya seperti teriris ketika Yunho mengangguk dengan tersenyum dan jawaban "iya".

 _Di luar sana aku ini tak akan lebih dari sekedar dancermu Min._

"Aku benar-benar tak menyangka akan mendapat dancermu Min. Yunho sangat bagus. Kami juga cepet akrab, ya kan hyung?"

Yunho hanya bisa mengangguk dan memperhatikan ekspresi aneh Changmin menatap Kim Junsu yang terus mencerocos. Dulu dia tak pernah mendengar Changmin membicarakan orang ini namun kini ia dengar desas-desus hubungan mereka buruk sekali. Tadi saja ia sudah mendengar staff heboh bergosip melihat Changmin dan Kim Junsu bersama. Pertemuan yang tidak diharapkan.

"Yunho-ssi memang dancer yang bagus, pasti akan cocok denganmu, basic dance kalian sama."

Untunglah setelah itu staff memanggil Kim Junsu dan bubarlah acara tegur sapa itu. Changmin tanpa sadar menghembuskan nafas dan Yunho tersenyum kecil melihat itu.

"Nggak enak banget ya?"

"Menurutmu?"

Yunho terkekeh dan itu memberikan efek berdesir di hati Changmin. _Kapan terakhir melihat senyummu itu ya? Bahkan saat kita masih bersama._

Sadar kemudian diperhatikan Yunho, Changmin mengalihkan perhatian ke jam tangannya. "Aku harus melapor ke atasan, acara sudah selesai jadi tugasku selesai."

"Apa kita masih bisa ketemu lagi?" Yunho sedikit menyesali pertanyaannya yang refleks itu lalu salah tingkah sendiri. "Maksudku di waktu luangmu saat tak bertugas. Kalau kamu tak keberatan sih."

"Kamu pulang ke Korea ini untuk seterusnya?"

"Maybe, I don't know."

"Lihat nanti saja bagaimana," Changmin lalu membungkuk untuk pamitan yang dibalas Yunho dengan canggung. Protesnya tersangkut di tenggorokan melihat Changmin berjalan tanpa berbalik.

Changmin merutuk dalam hati sepanjang kakinya melangkah menjauh.

Yakin sekali bahwa Yunho tak melepas tatapan ke arahnya.

.

.

.

Ketika kau sudah dewasa dan terjebak di rutinitas pekerjaan serta rumitnya hidup maka ada saja yang tersisih. Saling bertemu pada akhirnya adalah perkara niat. Bukan waktu atau kesempatan tapi memang diusahakan sendiri. Maka dipisahkan laut dan benua pun bisa bertemu tapi yang satu kota tidak bisa.

Yunho menelan kekecewaannya karena tidak ada respon dari Changmin.

Tidak ada niat sepertinya.

Dulu dia merasa sebagai orang asing yang masuk ke hidup Changmin lalu sekarang benar-benar jadi orang asing lagi baginya. Ternyata rasanya menyakitkan juga.

Jadi orang bodoh total. Sialnya, bodoh karena hal seperti ini.

Lebih sialnya lagi, Jihye tahu apa yang terjadi dan tentu saja ada komentar-komentar yang dilontarkannya karena saking gemasnya melihat kebodohan sang oppa. Walau sudah tahu dari dulu dia memang sudah bodoh sih untuk beberapa hal. Cinta. Apalagi kan.

Yunho yang masih mengenakan sweater ples celana jogging langsung menyalakan TV begitu masuk ke dalam rumah. Diam, fokus pada acara talk show, mengunyah cemilan. Not so Jung Yunho in 9 PM karena dia semacam diet freak sejak pulang ke Korea.

Jihye berkacak pinggang membawa wadah plastic yang dikeluarkannya dari kulkas. Apalagi kalau bukan menu diet sang kakak. "Well…."

Yunho memberikannya tatapan malas tapi toh tetap meminta wadah itu. Dibukanya tanpa selera lalu terdiam. "Well mau dipandangi sampai besok pun itu ga akan berubah jadi ayam kok…oppa."

Kumpulan lettuce, tomat, onion, jagung dan red bean itu makin kedinginan ditatap Yunho.

"Apa kau ini jatuh cinta lagi?" Ada nada sedikit mengejek di sana.

Yunho nyaris lupa kalau Jihye itu mirip Changmin, cool judes-judes lucu gimana gitu. Bikin gak tau pengen jitak atau meluk. Ngangeni iya tapi nyebelin juga kadang, tapi bisa menghiburnya atau jadi tempat konseling.

"Jatuh cinta lagi dengan orang yang sama maksudku."

Lanjutan itu membuat Yunho langsung menatap Jihye judes dan membuahkan tawa kegirangan. _Serius, mereka ini kembar yang terpisah!_

Yunho memilih mengunyah salad itu sementara Jihye meredakan tawanya hingga terbungkuk-bungkuk di sofa di sebelahnya. _Apa garpu bisa dipakai untuk membunuh ya? Tapi adikku cuma satu dan cantik, sayang kan._

"Memangnya aku sudah cerita kalau ketemu dia?" Yunho tiba-tiba tersadar.

"Mukamu itu lho oppa, tertulis jelas di sana…hahahaha." Jihye berpikir betapa menyenangkannya bisa menetawakan kakaknya lagi. Jujur saja dia sempat merasa takut Yunho tak akan selamat dari patah hati teramat sangat sejak melihat kehancurannya pasca berpisah dengan Changmin.

Jihye masih tetap merasa Changmin yang terbaik tapi kakaknya ini memang ajaib. _Ah, kayaknya Changmin oppa juga ajaib deh._

"Pacarku yang bilang kamu ketemu dengannya," ucap Jihye setelah tawanya hilang dan meminum isi gelas milik Yunho. "…dan sejak itu kamu bad mood terus, kan kasian pacarku."

Yunho kemudian menjejalkan lettuce ke mulut Jihye yang dengan senang hati dikunyahnya. Tak peduli acara TV sudah ganti ke drama. Sepertinya drama romcom tapi entahlah, Yunho tak pernah menontonnya dan memang tak minat.

"Sudahlah oppa, kenapa kamu begitu ngotot untuk bisa tetap berteman dengannya? Aku baca artikel katanya kalau putus lalu tetap bisa berteman dengan mantan itu pertanda ada bakat psikopat lho."

"Aku hanya ingin tetap berhubungan baik dengannya."

"Karena kamu masih menyimpan rasa dan berharap bisa kembali lagi, lengkap dengan Changmin oppa yang sudah berubah sesuai harapanmu."

"Jujur sekali ya…."

"Tentu saja, itu demi kebaikanmu sendiri, dan kalau boleh jujur lagi…..itu sulit sekali terjadi walau tetap ada kemungkinan amat sangat kecil."

Yunho diam saja, tercenung, dan membiarkan adiknya itu memperbesar volume TV. Diliriknya kemudian dan itu adalah iklan yang dibintangi aktor kesukaan Jihye.

"Mungkin dia sudah punya pacar lagi kan."

Ucapan itu pelan saja, terdengar seperti gumaman, namun menyentak hati Yunho. Dia dulu disembunyikan, tentu saja jika sekarang ada penggantinya pun akan disembunyikan pula.

Jihye sampai menghentikan kegiatannya untuk ganti fokus pada abangnya yang mendadak terdiam lama. Mungkin ucapannya terlalu sadis.

"Oppa….Mau blind date? Ada orang di kantorku yang tertarik padamu, masih muda kok dan ganteng."

.

.

.

Sementara itu Changmin malah merasakan semakin bad mood sejak bertemu Yunho tanpa sengaja itu. Kenyataan sang mantan team up dengan mantan rekan grupnya membuatnya makin tak suka. Selama ini Yunho mengesankan masih berharap balikan tapi kenapa malah join dengan orang yang tak disukainya. Semacam menantang. Akan lebih bagus jika beneran Yunho berniat menantangnya dibanding polos tak tahu bahwa itu sama saja dengan menantangnya.

Changmin hingga mematahkan sendok plastik yang dipegangnya dan membuat rekan kerjanya khawatir. "Kamu baik-baik saja? Sepertinya kamu bad mood sejak selesai tugas di konser-"

 _Let's be mature Changmin, don't be silly._

 _Now you're almost 30, please manage your ownself._

"Aku baik-baik saja, hanya sedikit kecapekan." Changmin menunjukkan kualitas aktingnya yang sudah dapat award. "Banyak kerjaan dan cuacanya tidak bagus gini."

Berkumpul dengan orang-orang awam dunia hiburan tadinya ia pandang menguntungkan tapi saat seperti ini tidak. Semua rekannya dengan santai membicarakan Kim Junsu di depannya. Hal yang tak pernah dilakukan staffnya yang tahu betapa sensinya dia dengan orangitu. Karena tak mungkin melarang bicara akhirnya hanya bisa menyingkir dan sialnya itu tak terlalu diperhatikan lainnya. Siapalah dia di sini kan. Pria biasa dengan pangkat ecek-ecek. Bahkan tak ada yang tahu orientasi seksualnya yang memang disembunyikan dengan rapi.

 _Nanti juga kamu akan berada di posisi sebagai orang biasa, bukan artis, dan orang tak mau memahami kondisimu. Bahkan kau berharap bisa bersembunyi saja selamanya._

Terlintas lagi kalimat entah dari siapa itu, karena terlalu banyak atau sering yang menasehatinya.

Changmin pun memilih menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaannya yang untungnya memang sibuk. Bertugas di bagian PR kadang ada untungnya karena bisa membuatnya jalan-jalan dan melakukan pekerjaan yang sudah jadi bidangnya, manggung alias pentas. Changmin berpikir mungkin bakal di jalanan tapi tugas teknis seperti itu sudah jadi job utama polisi sungguhan. Lagipula memajang artis terkenal buat tugas di jalanan malah bisa bikin chaos kan. Tapi toh kini dia akhirnya merasakan berada di jalanan, tepi jalan lebih tepatnya, di sebuah stasiun subway untuk melakukan pekerjaannya juga. Campaign bullying for public awareness.

Ya, gak buruk-buruk amatlah dibanding kejadian beberapa waktu lalu itu.

Namun senyum sumringah Changmin menghilang sudah. Di siang hari bolong saat weekdays dengan kerumunan orang, toh matanya tetap saja menemukan sosok yang tak ingin ditemuinya. Siapa lagi kalau si mantan.

(Changmin yakin ini konspirasi!)

Luar biasa, Changmin malah berpikir begitu. Karena bukan Yunho yang melihatnya tapi dialah yang mengamati mantan tunangannya itu dari kejauhan. Benar-benar jauh sebenarnya yang bahkan Yunho tak sadar ditatapnya.

Mengenakan turtle neck hitam dengan muffler warna gelap dan jeans, rambut Yunho yang hitam membuat kulit putihnya semakin menonjol. Luar biasa kan, masih bisa mengenali dengan cepat meski rambutnya sudah ganti hitam. Saat bertemu di konser kemarin rambutnya masih coklat blonde dan kulitnya tan.

 _Sudah selang berapa minggu sih? Jauh beda amat penampilannya._

Yunho bersandar di dinding dan sibuk memandangi layar ponselnya, mukanya serius sekali (Changmin jadi ingat muka Yunho memang terkesan serius saat berkonsentrasi padahal sebenarnya bisa jadi dia tidak paham apa-apa). Tapi mungkin beneran serius karena dia merokok (setaunya Yunho merokok hanya saat stress tapi kan bisa juga jadi kebiasaan setelah putus). Bahkan ada momen Yunho menggigit rokoknya karena menggunakan tangannya untuk menyibakkan rambutnya yang jatuh terus karena mulai panjang (lalu Changmin ingat bagaimana dia menyelipkan rambut itu di balik telinganya).

Tapi dari penilaiannya dari kejauhan ini, Changmin merasa Yunho lebih kurus dan pucat. Not cute anymore but beautifull.

Mystical.

(Tanpa sadar Changmin menarik garis bibirnya membentuk senyuman samar-samar)

Untunglah atasannya memberi perintah sehingga Changmin tak terus-terusan memperhatikan Yunho. Harus segera kembali ke dunia nyata.

Jadilah Changmin mengekor lainnya menjauhi area itu dengan keluar ke pintu masuk. Mereka memang melakukan promosi di luar pintu masuk agar efektif. Kondisi di luar sendiri cukup ramai meski sudah bukan peak hour apalagi ditambah dengan udara menggigit memasuki musim dingin.

Mari bekerja, Shim Changmin!

Gampang fokus dengan pekerjaan adalah keunggulan Changmin, jadi ia dengan cepat melupakan keberadaan Yunho tadi. Sibuk sekali menyiapkan kostum maskot yang begitu besar dan ribet walau dibantu rekan lainnya. Atasannya pun banyak bicara membuat semakin ribet saja.

Tapi sialnya, entah kenapa tengah kegiatannya menata kostum maskot itu, Changmin mendadak teringat apakah tadi Yunho mengenakan jaket atau tidak karena ia begitu terfokus pada wajahnya. Entah kenapa hal ini jadi begitu penting untuknya. Mungkin karena ini masih musim dingin dan orang itu gampang kena flu? Apalagi tadi terlihat begitu pucat.

.

.

.

Lalu terdengar ledakan.

.

.

.

Sebuah ledakan yang begitu keras hingga Changmin merasa telinganya berdenging. Ledakan yang tak pernah didengarnya seumur hidupnya yang selalu aman dan nyaman. Bunyi yang tidak bisa ia gambarkan seperti apa.

Selama beberapa detik isi kepalanya kosong. Disorientasi.

Sembari menutup telinganya, Changmin berusaha meraba lagi kesadarannya untuk memahami dirinya masih selamat, tak kenapa-kenapa, masih bisa berdiri lalu menelaah dari mana asal ledakan itu.

Asap yang mengepul dari dalam pintu masuk subway membuat jantung Changmin berhenti berdetak sesaat.

Yunho?

.

.

.

 **####TBC###**

.

.

.

Please don't kill me guys! Kalian pasti pengen segera baca lanjutannya kan? /kabur/


	13. Chapter 11

**I'm Not The Only One**

By asisten madjikan shim-jung

.

.

(setelah beberapa chapter pendek-pendek sekarang saia membawa chapter yang cukup panjang, so rileks aja ya bacanya, pokoknya siap-siap baper dan jangan lupa komen-komen)

.

.

 **CHAPTER 11**

.

.

.

* * *

Ledakan.

Changmin berusaha menajamkan fokusnya lagi setelah dengung di telinganya berkurang dan keseimbangannya mulai pulih. Setelah itu barulah ia tahu pasti apa yang sedang terjadi. Sesuatu yang tak pernah dialaminya sebelumnya.

 _Apa yang terjadi?_

 _Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

Changmin samar-samar mendengar atasannya berteriak menanyakan kondisi mereka lalu berlari masuk ke dalam stasiun setelah memberikan instruksi. Tentu saja Changmin tak bisa menelaah instruksi itu karena isi kepalanya masih blank. Ia sudah diberi tahu prosedur penanganan saat-saat seperti ini tapi kepanikan massa dan kekagetannya sendiri membuatnya tak bisa berpikir apapun. Seumur-umur bukan seperti ini situasi emergency yang pernah dialaminya.

Dilihatnya orang-orang berhamburan lari ke luar dengan panik.

Changmin merasakan tangannya ditarik yang ternyata adalah rekan timnya. Kebingungan membuatnya didorong orang-orang tanpa disadarinya. Changmin perlahan mulai sadar ketika melihat teman-temannya mengarahkan massa untuk tidak panik.

 _Yunho?_

Itulah yang membuat Changmin benar-benar pulih kesadarannya. Seharusnya sekarang ia memikirkan warga sipil, tapi instingnya langsung mencari-cari sosok Yunho, apalagi ia tak tahu itu ledakan apa dan seberbahaya apa. Tidak ada riwayat teroris di Seoul tapi bukan berarti tidak ada kan? Dunia belakangan ini tanpa sekat batas soal ancaman bahaya.

Berusaha tetap professional dengan melakukan tindakan penanganan pertama pada warga sipil, Changmin tetap mencari sosok Yunho yang sialnya berpakaian serba hitam. Posisi Yunho yang jauh di ujung dalam stasiun membuatnya makin khawatir, apalagi saat ini ia tidak bisa masuk ke dalam. Aliran massa yang sudah berkurang juga akhirnya membuat Changmin menyadari petugas pemadam kebakaran sudah tiba bersamaan dengan polisi lainnya.

Changmin akhirnya ikut masuk ke dalam karena merasa tak menemukan Yunho di luar tadi. Namun baru sampai di entrance pun penuh dengan asap yang membuatnya tak bisa membuka mata dengan leluasa. Petugas PMK malah kemudian menyuruhnya untuk keluar karena situasi tidak aman. Kali ini ia berontak.

Changmin tak bisa menahan dirinya lagi dengan berteriak memanggil nama Yunho keras-keras.

Kini ia lebih mirip korban dibanding petugas yang seharusnya mengamankan keadaan. Seharusnya ia bersikap professional jika tak ingin ditegur atasannya tapi persetan itu semua kalau keadaanya begini.

Changmin sampai tak tahu sendiri ngomong apa dan apa yang diucapkan petugas PMK kepadanya. Seseorang yang menarik lengannya pun tak dipedulikannya, hingga akhirnya….

...

"Changmin-ah!"

...

Changmin terkesiap mengenali suara itu dan secepat kilat berbalik. Yunho berada di depan matanya, memegangi lengannya, dalam keadaan berantakan yang ditutupi oleh selimut. Ada satu dua goresan luka berdarah di sisi wajahnya yang dikaguminya tadi.

Rasanya ingin menangis saja. Entahlah air mata sudah jatuh atau belum.

"Hyung…kamu baik-baik saja?" Changmin memegangi wajah dan menatapnya penuh khawatir. "Aku tadi melihatmu di dalam sana dan…dan..aku..."

"Aku baik-baik saja…tenang….it's okay, everything okay, I'm fine," Yunho menahan air matanya, tak menyangka menemukan Changmin dalam keadaan seperti ini. Rasa-rasanya tidak sempat syok lagi karena malah memikirkan Changmin yang malah histeris sendiri.

Yunho mengurai tangan Changmin dari wajahnya kemudian menggenggamnya erat dan tak ada rasa canggung seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Sama-sama lega mereka baik-baik saja.

Yunho menangkap sorot mata Changmin yang ingin memeluknya tapi sepertinya ragu-ragu karena takut melukainya. Terima kasih untuk petugas medis yang tiba-tiba datang lalu menggiring mereka ke mobil ambulans sebelum bisa bicara lebih banyak lagi atau berpelukan.

Yunho merasa tak akan bisa melupakan tatapan mata Changmin itu.

.

.

.

Yunho sebenarnya merasa baik-baik saja tapi harus menurut ikut ke rumah sakit. Tadi ia kena hentakan ledakan hingga tubuhnya terhempas menabrak entah apa sehingga ia harus menjalani roentgen. Menghela nafas panjang, ia makin pusing karena nantinya pasti akan ditanya-tanyai polisi. Dia benci polisi.

(Itu sebabnya Yunho merasa dunia berkonspirasi dengan membuat Changmin wamil di kepolisian)

"Dok, saya baik-baik saja kenapa harus rawat inap?"

"Anda merasa dada sakit saat bernafas kan?"

Yunho manyun dan mengangguk. "Ini hanya untuk berjaga-jaga, jika semua normal besok Anda sudah boleh pulang. Tidak ada tulang yang patah tapi memang ada trauma di bagian dada yang akan menyebabkan nyeri saat bernafas."

Yunho memainkan selang infusnya dengan tangan hingga dokter menyingkirkan tangannya dan mengingatkan untuk tak memainkan benda itu lagi. "Itu tadi ledakan apa ya dok?" tanya Yunho mengalihkan perhatian.

"Saya belum sempat lihat berita karena mengurusi banyak pasien tapi bukan aksi teror." Dokter yang sudah paruh baya itu kemudian menyudahi dan keluar dari ruangan.

Yunho berpikir tadinya ingin langsung tidur saja tapi benar kata dokter, dadanya terlampau sakit untuk bernafas. Alhasil ia browsing tentang ledakan itu. Sebenarnya ia malas kepo-kepo daripada merasa makin tertekan tapi ya sudah lah.

Ternyata memang benar bahwa ledakan itu bukan aksi terorisme dan diduga kuat berasal dari kebocoran gas. Tapi ada saja kan teori konspirasi yang menduga-duga itu ulah Korut. Yunho tak menggubris itu dan lebih memilih membaca soal korban. Ada 5 orang yang kritis dan 10 luka berat, entah ia masuk yang 10 itu atau bukan. Ada keterangan lokasi titik ledakan tapi Yunho tak bisa mengingat seberapa dekat posisinya dengan titik itu. Pastinya sih berita itu jadi hot topic.

Perhatian Yunho lalu teralih oleh ketukan di pintu.

Changmin berdiri di sana.

.

.

.

Yunho hanya bisa terpana melihat Changmin yang melepas topinya dengan tangan satunya membawa kresek mungkin berisi makanan. Ia menutup pintu dan tersenyum tipis seperti tak terjadi apa-apa lalu dengan tenang mengambil kursi duduk di sebelah ranjang. Yunho tetap diam.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu hyung?"

"Baik, tapi memang cukup sakit," jawab Yunho lirih tanpa melepas pandangan dari Changmin yang menyamankan duduknya. "Terima kasih kamu mau menjengukku."

Keadaan yang semrawut di TKP membuat Changmin mau tak mau langsung kembali bekerja sementara Yunho dibawa ke RS. Untung kejadian ini tidak jadi job desk-nya jadilah ia sudah boleh pulang jam normal sehingga bisa langsung menjenguk Yunho.

Ini adalah pertemuan empat mata mereka yang pertama sejak berpisah di hotel entah berapa tahun yang lalu, 2 mungkin. Benar-benar berdua di dalam satu ruangan yang tanpa interupsi.

"Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku tadi."

"Aku sudah bertanya pada perawat yang berjaga," Changmin sedikit mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Katanya dadamu terhantam dinding."

Yunho mengangguk . "Setidaknya tidak ada tulang patah atau organ dalam yang pecah."

Changmin manggut-manggut. "Syukurlah."

Lalu keheningan super canggung menyelimuti mereka.

"Kupikir aku berhalusinasi melihatmu memanggil-manggilku. Aku tidak menyangka bertemu denganmu di sana." Yunho akhirnya memilih bicara daripada suasana makin gak enak. "Di saat yang seperti itu. Benar-benar takdir ya."

"Aku juga tak mengira, dari sekian banyak subway," Changmin mulai santai. "Kenapa kamu bisa ada di sana?"

"Itu memang ruteku setiap hari pulang pergi kerja. Aku sampai hapal keramaiannya, tempat timmu kampanye itu sering sekali dipakai entah oleh yayasan pecinta binatang, tugas mahasiswa hingga kepolisian berpromosi. Makanya aku tak memperhatikan, kupikir seperti biasanya."

"Aku baru dua kali bertugas di sana."

"Ah, pantas saja kamu bisa menemukanku. Pasti kamu meneliti sekitarmu kan karena itu tempat baru." Yunho kemudian berhenti bicara karena dadanya begitu sakit. Belum bisa untuk bicara banyak.

"Tak usah banyak bicara dulu hyung." Changmin berusaha mengatasi baper-nya sebaik mungkin.

Yunho hanya memberikan _tatapan kau-tahu-aku-selalu-bicara-terus-saat-bersamamu_ dari balik gelas yang diminumnya. Toh setelah itu ia hanya bisa bernafas pelan-pelan dan Changmin kembali rileks.

"Jujur saja aku tidak ingin bertemu lagi denganmu setelah di venue dulu itu, tapi ternyata memang sudah jalan kita ya walau dalam situasi seperti ini." Changmin berhenti sebentar. "Apalagi mengalami hal seperti ini membuatku tak ingin menyesal nantinya."

Yunho ingin sekali menggenggam tangan Changmin tapi diurungkannya niat itu.

"Di tengah kepanikan itu, aku susah payah berjalan dibopong petugas, dan menjauhi lokasi tapi aku bisa mendengar suaramu. Aku sampai tidak merasakan sakitku karena mendengar panggilanmu. Rasanya seperti mimpi melihatmu begitu panik. Aku begitu bersyukur bisa bertemu denganmu lagi."

Changmin dan Yunho sama-sama tersenyum. Rasa lega terpancar dari sana dan perasaan yang menjadi ringan. Akhirnya mereka mengurai ketegangan pasca putus harus dengan melalui tragedi ini.

"Asal kau tau saja, aku tidak pernah mengalami tragedi dalam hidupku, paling-paling lari dari gempa kecil saat di Jepang atau mendengar alarm kebakaran tapi tidak sampai terjadi. Jadi aku benar-benar blank."

"Aku mengalami banyak insiden tapi tidak separah ini. Aku jadi ingat saat kamu kecelakaan dulu-"

"Sudah jangan banyak bicara dulu hyung." Sergah Changmin yang disadari Yunho lalu mengalihkan perhatian. "Itu sudah otomatis kalau bersamamu kan."

Changmin hanya merespon dengan "halah" dan mulai membuka makanan yang dibawanya. Hal ini tak pernah dibayangkannya, bisa berduaan saja dengan Yunho dan merasa baik-baik saja.

"Bagaimana wamilmu?"

"Biasa saja, tidak jauh beda kok pekerjaanku."

"Ah iya kamu di bagian PR ya."

"Oh iya, kamu sudah menghubungi ayah ibumu soal ini?"

Yunho hanya nyengir dan Changmin rolling eyes. "Sudah kuduga, tapi Jihye tau?"

"Dia tadi ke sini bersama Jang Woo Hyuk hyung. Eh mereka mau menikah lho."

"Jinjja?! Wah, syukurlah. Itu kabar bagus."

"Kau harus datang nanti."

"Kamu ditemani siapa nanti pas Jihye menikah?"

Yunho merasa tidak heran lagi ada pertanyaan seperti itu terlontar sehingga melanjutkan mengunyah apelnya. "Semoga sudah ada yang menemaniku."

"Masa gak ada?"

"Kamu sendiri?"

Changmin menggeleng dan Yunho meliriknya. "Berarti kamu yang naksir kan?"

"Yah!"

"Siapa dia? Satu tim? Atau malah atasanmu?"

Changmin menggigit bibirnya agak gelisah. Susah sekali berkelit dari pembicaraan seperti ini kalau bersama Yunho. "Aku tidak benar-benar naksir, dengan kondisiku seperti ini aku tidak berani, tapi memang ada seseorang yang kukagumi. Sunbae. He is so cool."

"Already to let it go atau dia sudah menikah?"

Changmin mengangguk samar-samar sambil memandangi tangannya yang mengupas jeruk. "Belum menikah. Tapi memang berat untuk bersama orang sepertiku jadi tidak usah saja dulu. Lagipula laku yakin dia tidak menyukai cowok."

Yunho menangkap nada suram itu dan berpikir dialihkan saja. "Kalau aku sih merasa ditaksir."

"Siapa? Sesama dancer?"

Yunho menggeleng dan meneruskan dengan tatapan menerawang. "Pegawai minimarket dekat apartemenku sekarang."

"Kamu menyukainya?"

"Aku hanya merasa senang mengobrol dengannya. Dia orang yang menyenangkan. Aku jadi kelamaan nongkrong di sana gara-gara dia sampai dia hapal rutinitasku."

 _Tapi tetap rasanya beda saat denganmu dulu. Tak ada rasa itu._

"Dia yang pertama kali menanyakan keadaanku saat mendengar berita kejadian itu. Tapi mungkin dia tanya karena tahu ruteku bekerja saja sih." Changmin kemudian senyum-senyum hingga membuat Yunho tersipu. "Ah, mungkin aku saja yang kepedean."

Ucapan itu terasa menggelitik salah satu bagian di hati Changmin tapi ditekannya dulu. Inilah kenyataan. Dirinya dan dia.

Jadi Changmin mengakhiri obrolan itu dengan alasan Yunho harus diam dulu dan untunglah dituruti. Dengan mudah Changmin pamitan tanpa mengatakan akan kembali lagi dan sepertinya Yunho tak merasa aneh dengan sikap itu. Sekarang Changmin sudah menyadari untuk tahu diri soal seperti ini.

Yunho pun tahu ada batasan sekarang sehingga ia mengiyakan Changmin yang pamitan. Lagipula memang rasanya capek sekali dan niat awalnya tadi adalah tidur saja. Tapi setidaknya pembicaraan ini bersama mantan ternyata tak membuatnya makin pusinf dan malah merasa ringan. Sepertinya semua sudah on track setelah sempat tersendat. Mereka pun bertukar senyum tulus saat berpisah.

Changmin sendiri berjalan dengan tenang setelah keluar dari kamar Yunho, namun seseorang menarik perhatiannya. Dilihatnya pria itu berjalan menuju arah kamar Yunho dan masuk.

 _Apakah itu si pegawai minimarket yang dimaksud_ _tadi_ _?_

Sekilas dilihat, tubuhnya termasuk tinggi tapi jelas masih di bawahnya dan Yunho. Cenderung kurus dan rambutnya cepak rapi seperti habis keluar wamil. _Gak ganteng-ganteng amat._

Changmin berdecih pada dirinya sendiri kenapa bersikap seperti mantan pacar yang belum move on.

Tapi sungguh dia penasaran dan semua gengsinya disingkirkan untuk menuntaskan penasaran itu. Curiosity kills the cat and he still did it.

Changmin melihat jamnya sambil duduk di ruang tunggu menanti pria itu lewat lagi dan waktu sudah berjalan satu jam. _Apa yang dilakukannya di sana? Yunho harusnya istirahat dan seharusnya dia tahu itu._

Lalu pria itu lewat dan refleks Changmin menghampirinya. Sialnya, dia hanya bisa bungkam setelah di dekatnya hingga pria itu memandangnya bingung. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

 _WTF…kenapa orang ini cakep._

"Anda yang barusan menjenguk Yunho-ssi?"

"Iya, kenapa memangnya?"

Changmin baru sadar dia belum menyiapkan pertanyaan yang masuk akal. "Oh, tadi Yunho bercerita soal teman barunya. Apakah anda orangnya? Saya ingin menanyakan sesuatu tentang Yunho. Saya Shim Changmin."

Pria itu menjabat tangan Changmin yang terulur lalu tersenyum cukup lebar. Jabatan tangannya kokoh tapi tidak terlalu powerfull dan meninggalkan rasa hangat.

"Oh, Yunho pernah bilang dekat dengan Changmin. Jadi kamu Changmin yang artis itu ya? Maaf aku tidak mengenalimu," Orang itu membungkuk sedikit dan senyumnya begitu charming. "Namaku Oh Min Suk."

Changmin berpikir nama itu cocok sekali dengan penampilannya yang kharismatik. Dilihat dari rautnya sepertinya usianya antara 30-35 lah. "Ah tidak apa-apa, aku memang tidak seterkenal itu."

"Apa Yunho bilang aku pegawai minimarket?"

"Eh?" Changmin kaget tak menduga malah ditanya duluan. "Ah iya, begitulah. Ada apa memangnya?"

Oh Min Suk tertawa kecil. Suaranya itu pun kharismatik sekali. "Tidak apa-apa kok."

.

.

.

Changmin mengetuk-ketukkan pulpennya ke meja sambil merutuki laporan yang harus dikerjakannya. Kalau mengingat kejadian kemarin, ia jauh lebih syok karena menjenguk Yunho dibanding soal ledakan itu sendiri. Mungkin trauma soal ledakan akan muncul belakangan karena lebih penting yang ini baginya.

Ternyata Oh Min Suk bukan pegawai minimarket. Ia memang pernah bekerja di minimarket tapi hanya selama 3 bulan untuk riset project pekerjaan aslinya dan kini sudah selesai "magang". Pekerjaan aslinya di perusahaan produsen makanan di divisi product development.

Changmin kembali mengingat pembicaraan singkat mereka yang santai di ruang tunggu saat itu. Orang yang ramahnya tidak terlalu fake, masih ada kesan waspada dan itu dimakluminya, yang penting ia merasa Oh Min Suk orang yang baik. Kalau begini rasanya seperti ia sedang menilai calon pasangan mantannya saja.

Tapi bisa jadi memang begitu kan karena entahlah kenapa rasanya jadi tidak ikhlas. Mungkin karena orang itu terlihat jauh lebih mature darinya yang selalu dianggap Yunho childish dengan sikapnya yang seenaknya dan tak punya hati. Apalagi Changmin sendiri merasa tak tahu seberapa berubah dirinya setelah putus walau tak berharap untuk balikan sih.

Changmin memutuskan tetap tersenyum saja dan akan mendukung jika mereka memang berjodoh.

Everything will be fine.

.

.

.

Besoknya Changmin mendapati Yunho sudah pulang ketika ia datang menjenguk lagi.

Di saat itulah baru ia sadar ternyata belum sempat minta nomor kontak Yunho yang baru. Kini orangnya raib lagi, gengsi minta nomor ke Jihye atau orang yang mengenalnya namun akhirnya dia mampir ke bagian informasi untuk meminta alamat tinggal dan diberi. Toh akhirnya kertas bertuliskan alamat itu hanya dipandanginya tanpa rasa lalu dimasukkan ke saku celana dinasnya begitu saja.

Changmin lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kertas yang dirasa asing dari dalam sakunya. Ternyata kartu nama Oh Min Suk. Mereka memang bertukar kartu nama yang diawali lebih dulu oleh Oh Min Suk saat pulang.

Tebak-tebak berhadiah, Changmin berpikir orang itu pasti memiliki kontak lengkap Yunho.

 _Cih!_

Changmin akhirnya menyimpan dua kertas itu ke dalam dompetnya. Ia yakin akan bertemu lagi dengan Yunho dalam waktu dekat ini mengingat beberapa kejadian yang lalu. Mereka mungkin memang sudah menggunting tali merah di jari kelingking itu tapi takdir yang menyambungnya lagi. Berjodoh entah dalam bentuk apa nantinya.

Setidaknya Changmin tahu sekarang harus bersikap bagaimana pada Yunho.

Mantan terindahnya.

.

.

.

 **###TBC CHAPTER 12###**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hmmm...apakah perlu memunculkan sunbaenim yang mempesona Changmin? Kalau iya seperti apa ya orangnya?


	14. Chapter 12

**I'm Not The Only One**

By asisten madjikan shim-jung

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 12**

.

.

.

"Changmin-ssi!"

Changmin yang sedang berjalan menuju ruangannya setelah dipanggil atasannya menoleh ke arah suara yang sudah ia hapal belakangan ini. Benar saja, Park Hae Young berlari kecil ke arahnya lalu menepuk pundaknya seperti biasanya saat bertemu.

Profiller satu ini jadi sering menyamperinya kalau penat dengan pekerjaannya di divisi criminal di lantai atas. Itu membuatnya jadi lebih manusiawi untuk ukuran orang sepertinya yang selalu all out mengurusi berbagai kasus kriminal.

Sunbae yang mempesonanya.

Changmin tersenyum lebar melihat betapa cerahnya Park Hae Young yang biasanya kelihatan selalu berpikir keras. "Sepertinya ada good news nih? Aku membacanya di koran tadi pagi. Chukkae hyung."

"Iya akhirnya kasusnya selesai juga dan sekarang aku bisa istirahat." Park Hae Young tersenyum seperti biasanya, senyum yang membuat Changmin terpesona. "Yuk kita makan malam bareng, kutraktir."

Changmin mengangkat jempolnya dan Park Hae Young melanjutkan pekerjaannya setelah memberikan keterangan lokasi dan jam dinner bareng mereka nanti. Itu pun berhasil membuat mood Changmin semakin cerah.

Sejak kejadian ledakan di subway itu hidupnya malah relatif berjalan ke arah yang baik. Hubungannya dengan Yunho yang dikiranya bakal lost contact malah terjalin dengan lebih baik lagi. Mungkin karena sudah sama-sama terbuka mengenai perasaan mereka masing-masing. Sudah sama-sama berniat move on. Menyamakan niat kenapa tetap berhubungan dengan baik. Nyatanya selama dua bulan sejak kejadian itu mereka malah sering chatting layaknya teman biasa. Tak ada rasa-rasa mantan.

Kini tinggal bagaimana cara mengajak Park Hae Young untuk datang ke pernikahannya Ji Hye.

Mengingat itu saja sudah membuat Changmin merasa berkeringat dingin.

Susunan kalimat yang dipersiapkannya menyangkut di tenggorakan ketika mereka dinner bersama. Bahkan Park Hae Young bisa melihat gelagat anehnya itu. "Kamu sepertinya ingin mengatakan sesuatu," ucapnya santai sambil membalik daging di pemanggang.

Suara bara meletup-letup itu seperti suara hati Changmin saat ini.

"Hmm….hyung ada acara tanggal 20 bulan ini?" tanya Changmin sesantai mungkin dan Park Hae Young menggeleng setelah mengecek di ponselnya.

"Kenapa? Kamu mau mengajakku keluar?"

"Iya, adik temanku menikah jadi aku ingin mengajakmu datang jika kamu tidak keberatan sih hyung."

Park Hae Young yang suka mengerutkan kening itu tumben tidak tampak berpikir dan langsung bilang "oke". "Tapi ingat kalau ada emergency call, otomatis aku tidak bisa datang."

"It's okay, I know that." Changmin tersenyum lebar yang juga dibalas tawa kecil.

Suasana sempat hening beberapa saat karena fokus dengan makanan masing-masing

"Temanmu itu sesama artis?"

"Bukan, hanya teman biasa." Changmin menelan ludah berat setelah menyadari ucapannya. "Dia _dulu_ dancerku dan kita akrab. Begitulah."

"Begitulah?"

Changmin dengan cepat memutuskan untuk mengalihkan perhatian. "Hyung, aku tahu kamu profiler tapi jangan baca aku."

Park Hae Young tertawa lepas. "Itu sebabnya aku tidak punya banyak teman. Aku hanya berpikir kalau temanmu itu artis aku harus pakai baju apa."

"Biasa aja kok. Pakai hitam-hitam atau coklat juga beres."

"Kamu juga akan menyanyi di acara itu?"

Changmin mengangguk. "Dia butuh jaminan aku datang jadi aku di-list begitu saja jadi penyanyinya."

"Oh I see…" Park Hae Young melanjutkan mengunyah. "Aku penasaran melihatmu menyanyi live, kamu penyanyi kan aslinya?"

Changmin tak bisa mengendalikan rona merah di pipinya sehingga langsung meraih gelasnya yang berisi alkohol. Ia yakin Park Hae Young melihat itu semua tapi pura-pura tak tahu.

"Kalau cuma penasaran suaraku menyanyi live sih aku juga bisa nyanyi sekarang."

"No, no, no…aku tidak punya uang untuk membayarmu."

Changmin tetap ancang-ancang mengambil nada dengan Park Hae Young yang berusaha menghentikannya lalu mereka tertawa-tawa. Makan malam yang sungguh menyenangkan. Changmin pun memberikan "bonus" menyanyi satu bait dengan bagusnya. Tatapan mata dan tepuk tangan seniornya itu tak akan dilupakannya.

Tak perlu makan di restoran mewah dan hanya kedai pinggir jalan namun bersama seseorang yang nyambung diajak ngobrol itu sudah cukup. Ini sudah jadi kebiasaan baru Changmin di tahun terakhirnya wamil dan ia menikmati ini.

Meski terkadang tatapan mata Park Hae Young yang tampak menilainya kerap membuat Changmin beringsut was-was, namun auranya dan energi misterius yang hangat itu menarik perhatiannya. Ia mendengar masa lalu orang ini penuh luka dan misteri namun hingga kini belum menjadi topik pembicaraan meski Changmin penasaran setengah mati. Belum sedekat itu.

Changmin dengan ceria menceritakan pada Yunho keberhasilannya menggaet Park Hae Young untuk menemaninya datang ke pernikahan Ji Hye.

.

.

.

Yunho membaca pesan teks itu dengan senyum samar-samar. Bukannya tidak ikut senang tapi rasanya ada yang mengganjal. Tapi membayangkan senyum lebar Changmin yang ceria saat mengatakan ini mampu membuatnya ikut senang.

Omong-omong soal senyum…

Tiba-tiba kenangan berciuman dengan Changmin melintas begitu saja. Lalu membayangkan dia berciuman dengan sunbaenim idolanya itu. Walau belum tahu juga tampangnya seperti apa karena Changmin selalu menolak mengirimkan foto orang itu.

 _Shit!_

Yunho nyaris melempar ponselnya karena kesal namun notifikasi yang masuk menghentikan niatnya. Oh Min Suk bertanya soal undangan pernikahan itu.

Setelah beberapa hari digantung akhirnya Oh Min Suk mengatakan bisa datang ke pernikahannya Ji Hye.

Yunho melempar ponselnya….tapi kali ini karena senang.

Ini akan jadi acara yang mengesankan. Pasti.

.

.

.

Changmin membaca pesan dari Yunho soal datangnya Oh Min Suk juga. Mereka memang sudah seterbuka itu membicarakan"gebetan" masing-masing. Tapi ini…

Changmin tak bisa mencari padanan kata yang tepat untuk yang ini. Tentu saja dia akan memberikan jawaban menyenangkan walau rasanya seperti ada yang mengganjal. Rasa penasaran sebenarnya.

 _Sejauh apa hubungan mereka ya?_

 _Pelukan? Ciuman? Tidur? Atau malah belum kemana-mana?_

Sepertinya Oh Min Suk tipe pria yang kaku dan lurus-lurus saja, membosankan, tapi ya gak tau juga kan dalamnya seperti ap. Jangan-jangan malah expert dan itu yang bikin Yunho kecantol.

Karena hal-hal sedetil itu tak pernah disebut dalam pembicaraan mereka selama ini demi menjaga netralitas. Paling-paling hanya seputar pekerjaan, trend dan news. Belakangan ini ketambahan Jang Woo Hyuk yang (kembali) jadi perantara diantara mereka.

Changmin bertopang dagu sambil membayangkan seandainya meminta Park Hae Young nantinya mem-profilling Oh Min Suk saja pasti bisa. Ia lalu bergidik sendiri menyadari dirinya tak jauh beda dari stalker. Alhasil dia kembali berkutat browsing dengan ponselnya.

Changmin melihat lagi foto Instagram Jang Woo Hyuk yang diambilnya saat mereka bertemu bertiga belum lama ini. Iseng saja menemui Jang Woo Hyuk mumpung sedang libur yang ternyata sedang bersama Yunho. Walau awalnya agak canggung tapi akhirnya bisa ngobrol dan tertawa seperti biasanya.

Changmin ingat betapa nekatnya dia yang meng-upload foto itu tanpa sepengetahuan yang punya akun. Padahal jaman bersama Yunho saja dia tak punya satupun foto terpublikasi satu frame bersamanya. Yunho dan Changmin mengapit Jang Woo Hyuk di tengah, tanpa pose aneh-aneh dan angle sembarangan. Caption-nya juga hanya "meet old friend". Ia hanya penasaran dengan respon fans.

Changmin membaca-baca lagi komentar yang sudah bertambah jauh lebih banyak dari terakhir yang dilihatnya setelah meng-upload foto. Ada satu komentar yang menarik.

" _Ah, oppa masih berhubungan dengan dancer-oppa itu? Baguslah. Aku menyukainya. Kupikir mereka tak berteman lagi."_

" _Aku masih ingat gossip itu, ada-ada saja. Syukurlah kalau itu tak membuat mereka berhenti berteman."_

Changmin ingat di awal hubungannya ada gossip dia pacaran dengan Yunho dan itu langsung dibantahnya. Ia menekankan untuk tidak membuat pertemanannya hancur oleh gossip-gosip yang bikin canggung. Changmin tersenyum kecut mengingatnya tapi ia senang Yunho diingat oleh fansnya meski sebatas "that dancer oppa".

 _Aku ini siapamu sih? Diakui saja tidak kan?_

Kalimat itu terus menghantui hidupnya hingga sekarang, membuatnya yakin tak akan bisa menjalin cinta dengan pria manapun lagi. Mungkin ia akan single selamanya atau menunggu seorang wanita yang bisa mengubah orientasi serba "mungkin" dengan tapi suram.

Bahkan hingga detik ini pun ia tidak bisa menyebut Yunho sebagai mantan kekasih. Selamanya ia hanyalah "teman".

Kini jarinya menekan fotonya bersama Park Hae Young saat makan malam bersama itu, menyempatkan selfie sedikit. Menatapnya lamat-lamat tanpa rasa.

Sepertinya yang ini juga tak akan kemana-mana.

.

.

.

Changmin merasakan keringat membanjiri tubuhnya, membuat kaosnya basah kuyup, dengan seseorang memeluknya erat. Bukan sekedar memeluk. Orang itu menciumi lehernya yang lembab oleh keringat. Aroma seks yang pekat menyergap penciumannya.

Otaknya memilah pertanyaan siapakah orang ini dan kenapa bisa begini. Hanya lenguhan yang keluar dari mulutnya karena tangan orang itu yang begitu paham bagaimana memperlakukan kejantanannya dengan sempurna. Ia hanya bisa makin mengetatkan pelukannya di tubuh bidang orang itu dan meremas rambut blonde nyaris menyentuh bahu itu. Lepas sudah seisi dirinya.

Changmin tak sempat melihat wajah orang itu ketika kemudian mencium bibirnya. Ciuman yang membuatnya merasa semakin melayang tinggi. Setiap sentuhan terasa basah, sensual dan panas bagaikan bukan mimpi.

Mimpi?

Changmin berusaha keras menajamkan pikirannya dan menghentikan orang itu menciumnya. Kini ia bisa melihat jelas rupa orang yang membuatnya orgasme tadi.

Yunho.

Diantara kekagetannya, Changmin menyentuh wajah Yunho dengan kedua tangannya. Hatinya pun berkecamuk hebat merasakan keintiman seperti ini. Namun Yunho tidak tersenyum padanya dan ini membuatnya merasa lebih mirip mimpi buruk.

 _Aku harus bangun secepatnya._

Yunho meraih tangannya dan mencengkeramnya kuat. Tubuhnya merasa dihempaskan ke ranjang dengan kasar. Yunho kemudian membayangi tubuhnya dan mulai melepaskan kaos basahnya.

"Kamu bilang tak ada bedanya kan, itu hanya sebuah ungkapan, apalah artinya sebuah nama karena yang penting kita bersama dan itu sudah cukup. That's bullshit, you know."

Changmin merasa menjawab namun tak ada suara yang keluar.

"Kau akan tau rasanya."

….

…

Changmin membelalakkan matanya dan terengah-engah.

…

…

Susah payah ia duduk dan mengatur nafasnya sementara keringat membasahi punggungnya. Diliriknya jam menunjukkan pukul 2 dini hari lalu dilihatnya celananya yang sudah basah.

Sialan.

 _Sudah kuduga kalimat itu kutukan bagiku._ Untunglah hanya mimpi. Untunglah.

Tapi kenapa? Kok bisa?

Changmin tak bisa tidur lagi hingga pagi.

.

.

.

Pagi yang indah karena cuaca begitu cerah, tapi lebih tepatnya hari yang "indah". Semalam mimpi basah dengan mantan pacar lalu siangnya bertemu. Kalau bukan tiba-tiba pasti Changmin akan berkelit sejauh-jauhnya tapi Yunho menemukannya di kantor polisi tempatnya wamil.

Changmin sedikit menahan nafas untuk menetralisir degup jantungnya. "Ngapain kamu ke sini hyung? Kok gak ngabari dulu."

"Aku berencana ngabari dulu buat ketemu nanti malam tapi ini aku kebetulan lewat sini jadi ya belok saja, untung kamu avalaible."

"Tapi gak bisa lama-lama."

Yunho mengeluarkan secarik undangan. Kesibukannya mencari di dalam tas itu membuat Yunho menunduk lama dan rambut panjangnya jatuh ke depan. Changmin memasukkan tangannya ked dalam saku celana untuk menghalau imajinasinya semalam, stok kenangan masa lalu yang muncul lagi lebih tepatnya.

"Tenang, bukan undanganku," canda Yunho menyodorkan undangan yang membuat Changmin nyengir garing. "Aku gak perlu ngasih satu undangan khusus ke sunbae-mu itu kan?"

Changmin kemudian memutar badan Yunho dan mendorongnya ke luar gedung. "Pulang sana."

"Aku kan penasaran lihat dia."

"Dia siapa?"

"Ah kamu ini…"

"Jangan bikin keributan hyung, pulang sana."

Yunho makin mencerocos dan akhirnya saling menimpali candaan dengan Changmin. Untunglah Yunho sudah jalan ke luar pagar kantor saat mobil Park Hae Young masuk dan berhenti tepat di depan gedung. Changmin pun memberikan hormat dan Park Hae Young menepuk bahunya. Mereka sempat berhenti sebentar untuk membicarakan sesuatu.

Dari kejauhan, Yunho berhenti berjalan dan menyipitkan mata melihat kejadian itu, namun fokusnya pada Changmin. Dia berpikir Changmin kini terlihat begitu mature, bukan lagi anak yang manja karena dipuja-puja fans.

Tapi pemandangan itu membuat Yunho mengerutkan dahi, penasaran.

 _Siapa dia?_

 _Kenapa Changmin terlihat begitu ceria bicara padanya?_

 _Itukah orangnya?_

Yunho membetulkan letak sling bag-nya dan menghirup nafas dalam-dalam lalu melanjutkan jalan kakinya di cerahnya musim dingin. Rasanya jadi terlalu dingin.

Changmin sendiri sempat melirik ke arah Yunho yang berjalan semakin jauh sebelum ia masuk ke dalam kantor.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **author's note:**

Akhirnya saia menampilkan juga sosok sunbae yang mempesona Changmin karena kayaknya karakternya bakal cukup signifikan ke depannya. Kenapa Park Hae Young dan bukan Siwon? Karena Siwon terlalu mainstream hahaha, bukan sih, karena aku klik dg karakter Park Hae Young (bukan pemerannya) dan kurasa gpp lah ya berhubung Lee Je Hoon pernah main film yaoi. Tapi kalo di signal sih sebenernya saia milih Lee Jae Han dibanding Park Hae Young wkwkwk~


End file.
